Death's Doll
by MidnightRose3939
Summary: Suzume Urameshi is the calm, cool collected sister of Yusuke. Can her serenity calm the fire burning within our fire demon.
1. Chapter 1

"Yusuke, Yusuke wake up" The dark haired boy heard in his sleep

"Five more minutes" He mumbled pulling the sheets above his head

"In five more minutes you won't have enough time to get to school"

"Who cares" Yusuke said trying to return to sleep. Moments later something thwacked his head, **hard**.

"SUZUME WHAT THE HELL" Yusuke screamed at the pink haired girl

"Good you're up" Suzume stated simply

"God what the hell did you hit me with" Yusuke inquired rubbing his injury

"My wooden spoon. Hurry up or we'll be late" She said leaving the room

"You don't have to walk to school with me Suzume" He suggested

"Yes I do, who would make sure you didn't ditch" Suzume called from the kitchen. Moments later Yusuke emerged from his room in green uniform and hair slicked back. Suzume approached him in her school uniform holding his school bag.

"Thanks Suzume" Yusuke said tossing his bag over his shoulder while Suzume went to the door and picked up her school bag leaning against it.

"Mom I left medicine on the counter for your hangover "She said opening the door, she only received a groan from the occupied couch. Yusuke and Suzume left the building and began walking on their way to school.

"So Yusuke, how come you haven't asked Keiko out on a date yet" Suzume asked bluntly

"GAHA" Yusuke shrieked

"Well…" She pressed on

"I've been busy" He answered once he collected himself

"So what's keeping you busy?"

"I…uh…kinda…Oh I got a job" Yusuke announced

"What kind of job" She asked her eyes in a constant blank stare

"It's a…just a…Hey what is this twenty questions" he defended

"Just curious" Suzume declared, Yusuke observed his younger sisters blank expression and smiled. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closed to him.

"Hey don't worry about it, everything's good" He assured

"I don't want to see you die, not again" She said her eye now looking down at the ground

"I'm not gonna die any time soon, now come on we have to get to school" Yusuke said in an upbeat tone

"Those are some bizarre word coming from your mouth" She said her eyes now facing her brothers

"I know, think Keikos rubbing off on me" Yusuke said walking a head. Just then Suzume felt an odd presence near, she turned her head to see what it was. Standing a top of a light post was a boy dressed in black staring back down at her.

"Suzume" Her brother called for her diverting her attention away for only a moment. When she turned back the strange boy was gone.

"Weird" she stated before walking off to school.

* * *

Not too far away a mysterious fellow located on top of a construction site

"So the girl is his sister, she'll do just fine to lure him out" He said with venom in his voice

"Yes, just wait Suzume Urameshi"

* * *

Now school was over and Suzume was just walking out of her classroom only to be halted by Principle Takenaka

"Hello Ms. Urameshi" He greeted cheerfully

"Hi Mr. Takenaka , is there something I can do for you" She asked

"Yes you see your brother needs to turn in a book report, do you think you could convince him to do so" The kind hearted principle requested

"Of course. He'll have it turned into you tomorrow" Suzume reassured

"That's wonderful, thank you" He said as he waved good bye. Suzume turned in the opposite direction to find her brother. She immediately went to the roof top of the school and found him there talking to some blue haired girl.

"Yusuke" she called gaining both the attention of both people

"Yeah Suzume, what is it" Her brother asked

"Mr. Takenaka requested that you turn in your book report" She said approaching Yusuke

"Can't haven't even started it" He announced casually seconds later her was rubbing his head after Suzume whipped out her wooden spoon and thwacked his head.

"OWWWW" Yusuke cried

"You should care about your school work" She simply suggested, the sound of giggling brought her attention to the blue haired girl standing over her brother enjoying his pain

"Who are you" Suzume inquired

"Oh silly me, forgot to introduce myself" She said lightly banging her hand against her head

"My name is Botan and your brother's assistant as well as a grim…" She was unable to finish her introduction as Yusuke clamped his over her mouth. He pulled her back to him and whispered into her ear.

"Suspicious" Suzume announced as her eyes slightly narrowed

"NO…NO…NOTHING SUSPICIOUS GOING ON" Yusuke yelled

"Nothing at all" Suzume pondered as Yusuke gulped

"Well OK then, I'll help you with your book report when I come home from grocery shopping" She said turning to leave while Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief

"Thanks sis"

"I'll see you in awhile" Suzume said as she left

* * *

_Pasta. Stew. Fish_

Different dishes of all kinds went through Suzume's mind, contemplating what to cook for dinner as she walked on the sidewalk

"I wonder what coupons I have" She thought out loud. She opened up her school bag and began rummaging through it until she found what she needed.

"Hmmm 10% off for two pounds of meat" She read. Suddenly the wind picked up and the coupon in her hand blew away. She spun around trying to catch it, but found it in the hands of another. Her eyes traveled to the entity holding her coupon, a boy the same height as she dressed in black and midnight black hair that stood up straight into the air. He wore a white headband that covered his forehead. His eyes were the most striking feature, like crimson flames.

"Excuse me, but can I have that coupon back" Suzume asked her hand reaching out for it. The boy merely shoved it in his coat pocket and looked at her with a sinister grin

"Sorry but you won't be needing that" He said taking a step toward her, Suzume stood her ground

"Why is that" She asked. He answered by rapidly unsheathing his sword and slashing her across the chest. Before Suzume could fall to the ground the boy caught with one arm while sheathing his sword with the other, that was all she could see before blackness took over.

***Character Info.***

**Name: Suzume Urameshi**

**Age: Around 14**

**Hair: Long wavy pink hair that ends at her waist**

**Eyes: Teal**

**Height: Same as Hiei**

**Skin tone: Ivory**

**Personality: Comes off as emotionless, but is calm cool caring and a bit strange**

**Other: Loves cooking, coupons, helping other, and seeing a good fight**

**& More shall be revealed as the story continues**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzume awoke leaning against a wooden crate with a splitting headache. She immediately tried standing but only fell back down.

"Well it's quite a surprise that you've actually regained consciousness" A voice stated. Suzume spun her head around to see the speaker, the boy dressed in black.

"Who are you" She questioned

"I am called Hiei, but soon you will call me master" He said staring down at her, Suzume merely gave him a blank stare

.

.

.

"Look I'm not really into all that kinky stuff" She said bluntly causing Hiei to growl

"No you stupid girl! You'll call me master because soon you'll be my demon slave"

"So, how will I become this demon slave'" She asked curiously. Hiei sighed and jumped down from the mountain of crates he was standing on to face her

"Listen, I cut you with the shadow sword, it has the ability to turn you into a lower class demon and forever serve" He explained while she just stared at him blankly

"So why start with me"

"Your brother has been meddling with my plans and stealing objects that belong to me, I'm using you to teach him a lesson"

"Alright, so I'm in a hostage situation" Suzume analyzed causing Hiei to nod

"So say you do defeat my brother, make me a demon. Then what" She asked

"Quite simple, all humans shall become my demonic servants" He said with an evil laugh

"Then what" Suzume repeated causing his laugh to cease

"Then I have entire control of this world" He said frustrated

"But then wh-"She was interrupted by Hiei threatening to slit her throat

"SHUT THE HELL UP" He screamed pressing the sword into her neck causing blood to trickle down her neck

"You should have thought more about this" Suzume pressed

"I will not be talked down to by a mere human, especially a hostage" He reminded, removing his sword from her neck and sheathing it. Hiei looked towards the windows, staring at the moonlight that escaped through it. Suzume observed the change in his facial expression, his eyes slightly softening

"You know, your eyes look a lot better when they're not evil looking" Hiei immediately spun around with his sinister eyes returning as well and kicked the crate Suzume was leaning against, barely missing her by inches. She remained unaffected by his attack

"Don't you fear death" He seethed

"No" She simply stated. Hiei gazed down at and she at him. Silence wrapped around them, the world ceasing to exist. Suzume was so caught up in her gazing; she hadn't notice herself weakening until she fell to the cement floor

"Whats…happening…so weak" She managed to say

"The venom of the shadow sword is taking affect, the next time you open your eyes you will be a demon" Hiei said turning away. Suzume saw his lips move but couldn't hear the words as the darkness took her.

* * *

"Suzume, Suzume please wake" She felt someone cradling her body and gently shaking her. Slowly and eventually she forced open her eyes to find her brother staring down at her, his eyes full of worry.

"Oh thank god, Suzume your really all right" He said still hold her while Suzume started to sit up.

"Suzume take it easy" Her brother urged

"I'm all right" She assured, now that she was sitting up she took notice of her surroundings. She was still in the empty warehouse but now with her brother and two others. One was the blue haired girl from earlier and the other was a redhead boy leaning against a crate.

"Where did that strange boy go" Suzume asked

"He's over there" Yusuke said pointing to a fallen figure on the floor next to the redhead

"Is he still alive?"

"Yeah, but I should get you home now. Mom's probably worrying herself to death" He said standing up, Suzume tried to stand but was too weak. Yusuke just helped her onto his back before turning to Botan.

"Botan can you handle the rest"

"Yeah, just take her home Yusuke"

"Thanks" He said before exiting the warehouse and walking down the street

"Hey Yusuke" Suzume called out

"Yeah"

"We still need to work on your book report"

"Damn I hoped you wouldn't remember" He said with a chuckle before continuing down the dark path


	3. Chapter 3

Suzume walked the sidewalk towards school alone.

_Idiot left before giving me an explanation _She thought

"SUZUME" A voice called. Suzume looked around, but saw no one around and continued walking

"SUZUME" She heard again, though this time when she turned something collided with her knocking her down. When Suzume sat up she noticed a girl in a pink kimono struggling to stand in front of her.

"Ouch, knew I should've slow down" The girl said gently rubbing her behind, Suzume noticed the girl had blue hair and realized

"You're Botan, right" She asked. Immediately Botan spun around to face Suzume

"Oh Suzume you must come with me" She grabbed Suzume's hand with her right and with her left picked up her wooden oar

"Ok, but were not going to get very far with-"Suzume stopped when she noticed they were already floating above the city

"Never mind" She finished causing Botan to chuckle. They flew high into the sky, past the clouds and into a large red portal. Suzume felt herself get slightly dizzy from the strange bright tunnel they traveled through, but it did not last long. For as soon as they had entered they had left; now they floated above a large desert like terrain with a single river running through it.

"Pretty" Suzume commented

"Yes, I'm quite fond of the scenery myself. Now let's go" Botan said increasing the speed of her oar. Following the river and past rigged mountains the girls finally arrived at a great stone fortress. The ferry girl called out for the doors to be open, and they did revealing a long dark hall that closely resembled a throat. Suzume walked with Botan until they reached another set of doors, the blue haired girl pressed on a buzzer neared the door and they automatically opened. Inside a room of frantic creatures raced around caring papers and yelling at phones.

"Just like chickens with their heads cut off" Suzume remarked following Botan through the chaos. They walked until arriving at a pair of crimson doors decorated with gold. The doors immediately opened to reveal an office space with a large wooden desk at the center accompanied by a red chair. To the left of the room stood her brother and the redhead she had seen the night before. At the other side of the room stood the boy dressed in black, Hiei, wearing energy shackled around his wrists.

"Suzume, are you all right? The trip can be pretty exhausting" Yusuke asked approaching her, giving her a quick look over

"I'm fine" She confirmed, causing her brother to smile in relief. The redhead step forward to her.

"Hello my name is Kurama, it is a pleasure to meet you" He said extending his hand

"Suzume" She introduced herself shaking his hand

"Now Suzume, there is one more person you must meet" Botan said standing in front of the pinkette, gaining her attention.

"Do you recall Yusuke telling you he had a job?" Botan asked receiving a nod in reply

"Well here is his boss, The Great Koenma" She announced stepping to the side to show a toddler on top of the desk.

"Hello Ms. Urameshi" The child greeted. Yusuke snickered and leaned over to Kurama

"Look she's gonna pat him on the head and call him a kid" He whispered as Suzume walked over to his desk and set her school bag down on the floor.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Koenma, I'm sorry for the annoyances my brother has already caused you during his employement"

"WHAT" Yusuke shouted running over to his sister.

"You actually accept this baby as my boss" He said in disbelief

**THWACK **

"OW WHAT THE HELL SUZUME" Yusuke screamed rubbing his head

"You should be more respectful to your superiors" She suggested

"First off, thank you Suzume your brother truly is exhausting to deal with. All right, now we must move on to more important matters" Koenma said settling down in his chair.

"Now yesterday evening you, Suzume Urameshi, were held hostage by a demon known as Hiei, correct"

"Yes" She replied

"We are here to decide Hiei's punishment; part of it has already been decided. However your abduction has not been counted into it yet. I am giving you permission to deal out a punishment you believe he deserves, you may now go forward to him to say any final words and state his punishment" Suzume nodded and walked over to the demon, her eyes meeting his.

"Can I have that coupon back" She asked holding her hand out

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Her brother shouted while Hiei maneuvered his hands around with his shackles to get the coupon out of his pocket and return it to Suzume

"Hm"

"SUZUME YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR YOUR COUPON BACK! WHAT ABOUT THE PUNISHMENT HE DESERVES" He screamed, his face turning red

"Fine" Suzume said whipping her wooden spoon out and hitting it against Hiei's head

"Bad Demon" She said before turning to walk away and picking up her school bag

"IS THAT IT" YUSUKE ROARED

"Yup" She said simply heading for the door

"He almost turned you into a demon" Yusuke said calming down a bit

"Almost" She clarified

"But he injured you" Yusuke reasoned

"I don't recall that" Suzume said turning to face her brother

"Yes you were, a cut on your neck caused by him"

"What cut" Suzume said parting her hair to reveal smooth unharmed skin

"It was there, I saw the blood" Yusuke said examining her neck. Suzume put her hand to her brothers face and pushed him away

"Look, the only harm done was that I had to pull an all nighter to help you finish your book report. Also I don't really want to deliver punishment" Suzume explained

"That may be, but he will not walk away scot-free from the crime he committed against you, no matter how you see it. Hiei along with the probation you have received you must watch over and protect Suzume Urameshi from harm" Koenma ordered

"Rather be sent to prison" Hiei mumbled

"Well, you get what you get and you don't get upset" Koenma chanted slamming his stamp on his document

"Well if that's settled then Yusuke" Suzume said looking to her brother

"Yeah" He said. She grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him out of the office

"I'll be damned if I stayed up all night and you don't even present your book report"

"OW, sis loosen the grip"

"Hm, no" She said

"Botan assist them in returning to their world" Koenma ordered

"Yes sir" She replied walking away with the siblings. As the doors closed behind them Suzume stole one more glance at the fire demon as he did her.


	4. Chapter 4

Suzume sat in class copying down notes from the teacher in her notebook when she felt a powerful presence. Setting down her pen on her notebook she looked out the window towards the roof of a nearby building, on top stood a familiar figure cloaked in black. He quickly disappeared from her sight.

"Ms. Urameshi I would appreciate it if you didn't adopt your brother's habits and pay attention in class" Mr. Iwamoto suggested

"Sorry" She stated before turning her attention back to class

* * *

_**Ding Dong Ding**_

"All right class essays are due tomorrow and I am not accepting them a day late. Ms. Urameshi stay after class for a moment, we need to talk" Mr. Iwamoto said sitting down behind his desk. One by one students left his class, once they were all gone Suzume rose from her desk with her school bag and approach her teacher.

"Yes Mr. Iwamoto"

"Ms. Urameshi I'm a little concerned of your recent behavior. Coming to school late, leaving a test blank, missing homework, and not paying attention during class. If your brother is responsible for this-"

"My brother is not at fault here" Suzume interrupted surprising her teacher

"My brother is not involved in this; this is my issue alone. I'm sorry for slacking off it won't happen again" Suzume said heading for the door

"Wait" Mr. Iwamoto called causing Suzume ceased her steps and turn

"Yes" She said in question. Her teacher slowly walked toward her stopping only a few inches from her, he raised his hand and gently planted on her shoulder.

"Suzume, you're my favorite student and I would hate to lower grade. Why don't you stay after school one day for extra credit" He said giving her a little shoulder rub. Suzume turned away from him and walked away.

"Maybe some other time, Mr. Iwamoto" She said leaving

* * *

Suzume was now walking home with four grocery bags, still feeling the powerful presence roaming flowing her. The bags in her hand becoming heavier and heavier with each step that she took. Suzume looked behind her and started walking back.

_If he's going to follow me, he might as well help me carry these_

* * *

_Still rather be in prison_

Hiei thought following the pinkette. He had been watching over her all day, from the time she was in school to now when she was walking home with groceries. He chose to remain distant from her; currently he was hiding in the shadows of a nearby alley.

**CRASH**

Hiei immediately spun around to face a mere stray cat hopping on top of a trash can, he growled in annoyance

"Hey, stalker boy" Hiei turned to see Suzume inches away from him

"If you're going to stalk me you could at least help me carry these" She said pushing two grocery bags into his arms before turning to walk away. Hiei glared at the girl, but reluctantly followed.

"If you needed someone to help you with your mundane chores, couldn't you have gone to the detective" Hiei suggested

"He's out of town" Suzume said simply

"What, another assignment from the baby prince"

"Yes, he'll be gone for a couple of days" The pair continued to walk in silence for the next couple of blocks. Suzume glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Hiei. She noticed he was different, calmer.

"Your eyes look better" Suzume commented

"What" Hiei said in disbelief

"Your eyes, they look calmer at peace almost. Well not so much anymore with the glare you're giving me"

"Hn" He muttered walking a head, Suzume followed silently. Moments later they arrived at her apartment. Hiei stepped aside to let her to the door, she unlocked it and they entered. Suzume set the groceries on the counter as did Hiei. Once he did he turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait" Suzume called out and Hiei turned back

"What" He asked irritated

"Wait, five minutes" Hiei glanced at the clock, 5:05, before turning back to the girl

"Only five" Hiei said and Suzume nodded. She walked over to the counter and started removing the items from it. Hiei let his eyes wander around the area. A mundane human apartment, nothing any special. Until his eyes landed on a picture of two children. One was a young boy with black hair and brown eyes, he was holding on to the other child by her shoulders and using his other hand to take the picture. The girl stared blankly into the camera she had shoulder pink hair and bright teal eyes.

"You and your brother hardly look alike" Hiei commented

"That's because technically were not related by blood, I'm adopted" Suzume said simply, not bothering to look at him

"So then, who are your parents" He inquired

"Tell you if I knew, Yusuke's mother found me on her door step" Hiei merely stared at Suzume. She only continued to stir a big pot with her wooden spoon, unaffected by revealing her past.

"That doesn't bother you"

"Not really" She picked up a white bowl and with a ladle poured the contents of the pot into the bowl. She then walked over to Hiei and handed him the white bowl, inside lay dark beef stew.

"It's meant as a thank you, for the groceries that you helped me with" She explained walking away toward a small closet. She opened it and grabbed a simple blue towel.

"You can eat it or not, either way I just wanted to thank you for your help" Suzume said stepping into another room, once Hiei heard the shower running he actually took a bit out of a piece of beef.

"Damn" He said out loud

_It tastes good_

* * *

Suzume emerged from the bathroom, now dressed in a black tank top and pink shorts. She saw that Hiei was gone and the white bowl was left on the counter. She approached the bowl and inside was the unexpected. An empty bowl, licked clean


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the wait people, I have had a nasty cold all week and was unable to update this story as fast as I would have prefered. I also would like to thank all the reader for enjoying my story you've given me back the passion I had lost for writing on this site, your reviews truely make my day. So here is the new chapter, enjoy.**_

* * *

For the next several weeks Hiei continued to watch over Suzume, occasionally she would confront him and have a small chat. Though mostly Hiei choose to watch over her from a distance. Suzume often felt his presence nearby and was forced to ignore it during school. Currently she reading a novel while the rest of her class struggled with a math exam.

**SLAM**

Everyone in the classroom raised their heads to the source of the noise, a boy standing hunched over his desk. His body shaking in frustration. He had bright bleached hair and brown eyes. Suzume paid him no attention and merely continued to read her book.

"THIS ISNT FAIR" He screeched.

"Please Hikaru remain calm" The frail teacher begged.

"NO, WHY THE HELL DOES THE DOLL NOT HAVE TO TAKE THIS DAMN TEST" He said looking over to Suzume .

"Because I already finished" She said simply, turning to the next page in her book.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KINDING, THIS IS THE HARDEST TEST OF THE YEAR"

"Personally, I found it rather simple"

"UGH W YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE DRIVES ME CRAZY" He screamed starting to walk over to her.

"Hikaru sit down, you'll be expelled from this school if I send you to the Principle again" The teacher warned. The boy stopped and glanced at the teacher and then at the serene pinkette.

"Hmgh" He huffed turning away back to his seat.

* * *

**DING DONG DING**

Everyone in the class stood and some choose to run out of there, while others chatted with friends. Suzume slowly packed away her supplies into her bag.

"Wow Hikaru really lost it today" A girl said to her friend.

"Well he does have a lot of anger issues, and the doll can be so annoying"

"How, she never talks" The girl said looking toward Suzume.

"That's the point; she doesn't talk or show emotion. A lot of kids tried to be friends with her, including me, but the only people at this school she has ever talk to besides teachers are her brother and Keiko. You know she's just like a doll." The girls turned to glance at the doll, but she was no longer there.

"Pointless chatter" Suzume said to herself walking down an empty hall away from her classroom. She neared the entrance of the school to leave when she was pulled by the arm into a dark room. She was hurled from the door to the floor and heard the door slam shut.

"Hey dolly" A wicked voice called out. Suzume lifted her head up to face her attacker, Hikaru.

"Still upset about the test, huh" she questioned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" He screamed ramming his boot into her stomach, knocking her back down on her back. When she recovered from the attack she opened her eyes to see many more of her classmates glaring down at her. Suddenly a whole new wave of kicks bombarded her.

"This isn't just about that damn test" Hikaru snickered grabbing Suzume by her long hair and hoisting her off the ground.

"THIS IS ABOUT YOUR DAMN ATTITUDE" He slammed his fist into her face sending her to the other side of the room. He stalked over to her and lifted her up her hair once more.

"You know you are pretty hot, I even thought of asked you out once. BUT THAT FUCKING EMOTIONLESS PERONALITY OF YOURS RUINS EVERYTHING. YOU'RE A DAMN DOLL, AN EMOTIONLESS DOLL." He howled bashing her head into the ground.

"Come on let's leave the doll" He said walking away from the dark room, his followers going with him. Suzume laid there for a few minutes before stumbling to get up and limp out of the room, she glanced toward the main entrance which was so closes and walked in the other direction.

* * *

Hiei stood on a rooftop across Suzume's school, waiting for her to emerge from the entrance. He had been waiting for quite some time and the girl had yet to show. Eventually Hiei grew tired of waiting for the girl, and began looking for her. He circled around the school on top of the stone wall surrounding it until he saw a few drops of blood on the ground near a small back entrance; he hopped down from the wall to investigate it. Hiei dipped his fingers into the crimson liquid and brought it to his nose, it was fresh and familiar. Suzume.

"Damn it" He cursed using his demonic speed to race toward his charge. Her scent was traced to a small wooded area near her apartment. Leaping tree to tree, Hiei quickly came upon a clearing in the small forest and in this space he heard a quiet song. An old rustic playground stood before him, another thing forgotten and tossed away by humanity. The sound of chains rattling alarmed Hiei and made him spin his head to the source, Suzume. She sat on the swing set near an old oak tree, idly swinging. As he approached her he could see bruises and blood covering almost every part of her body, Hiei growled infrustration.

"What's wrong" Suzume asked calmly.

"The fact that your hurt… do you know what Koenma will do to me now that I've failed" Hiei said clenching his fists tightly.

"Relax, I'm unharmed" She assured while reaching into her school bag and taking out a handkerchief. Slowly she reached down to her bloody leg and wiped away the blood revealing no wound behind it.

"See, fine" She confirmed wiping away all of her blood. Hiei approached the girl and gazed at her wounds rapid restoration, her bruises gently fading away. She now sat there before him completely healed.

"How" He said astonished.

"For some reason I have quite an accelerated healing, don't know why though" Suzume explained continuing to lazily swing herself. Hiei stared for a few moments before walking over to the nearby tree and leaned against it.

"What was that music" He asked causing Suzume to cease her swinging. She lifted her hand to the collar of her shirt and reached in; when her hand emerged it held something. Suzume opened her hand to reveal a locket, it brass and decorated with swirls on the cover and on top lay a delicate teal bird. Using her thumb, Suzume gently opened the locket and a sweet melody arose from within.

"It was my musical locket, Yusuke's mom found it with me" She said only gazing at the locket. Hiei noticed a small change in the girl, she seemed happy.

"I open it and listen to this melody whenever I feel alone or sad, in a way it's become my lullaby" Suzume said closing the small trinket and tucking it back beneath her shirt. Rising from the swing and grabbing her school bag she began to walk away.

"Girl" A voice called, bringing her attention back to Hiei

"Yes" She inquired

"Don't lose that, you never know how important an item like that can be until it's gone" He warned before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The next day Suzume was walking to school when a shadowy figure jumped out in front of her path. Before she could identify the being it grabbed her wrist tightly. It was only then she saw who, Hikaru.

"Rough start" Suzume proposed causing his grip to tighten, she remained unaffected

"Hey dolly, just came to remind you about that lesson you learned yesterday" He snickered

"I remember, it was rather dull"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" He exploded preparing to launch another attack on the girl, but before his hit could land he felt himself being tossed in the air and land face first on the cement. Pushing himself off the ground to face his attacker, Hiei.

"How the hell are you" He asked. Hiei looked to Suzume and then toward the boy.

"I bet you're a friend of her brother, what dolly now you have bodyguards" With lighting speed Hiei gripped his sword and aimed at the face of the boy.

"Listen boy, the next time you touch this girl. I'll be sure to escort you to hell. Now get the hell out of here" He commanded picking the boy off the ground and throwing him aside, Hikaru stumbled into a run and within a few short seconds he was out of sight. Hiei's eyes returned to Suzume.

"Thank you" She said

"Look regardless of that little healing ability you have I was given an order, and I intend to obey it" He clarified before vanishing/


	6. Chapter 6

Months pass and still Yusuke remained unheard of, his mother and Suzume's concern grew for him each day. Atsuko drank herself stupid and cried each night for her lost son, regardless of everyone telling her to calm down. Suzume was both concern and frustrated with her brother's disappearance, she tried interrogating Botan who always replied 'It's a mission'. Today marked six month he had been gone.

"Suzume" Her mother groaned from behind the small island in the kitchen.

"Here mother, this will help with you hangover" She said giving her pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you Suzume" Her mother said tossing back the pills and drinking the water. Suzume returned to her previous task, preparing breakfast for them. Suddenly the front door was kicked open; Suzume grabbed a large butcher knife and tucked it behind her back to face the intruder. Slowly she approached the intruder, who was crouched down to the floor, he stumbled to stand and when he did she saw who it was, her brother.

"Hey Suzume, How goes it" He greeted with a small wave.

"Look I'm really tired and just gonna head off to bed" He said walking past the girl. As his hand touch the door knob lead to his room, he felt something zoom right past his head and land hard near him. Turning his head to see what it was, a large butcher knife stuck in his door. Yusuke spun around to find his little sister inches from his face.

"You're not going to bed, it took months for mother to so much as convince the school not to drop you as a student, and I also had to forge your school work with the help of Kwuabara for the past six month. You are going to school" She raised her arm up slowly and plucked the knife from the door.

"Yes maim" Yusuke confirmed.

"Good now hurry, shower and get dressed" She commanded walking away while Yusuke dashed into the bathroom. Suzume returned to making breakfast, as she was doing so Suzume turned her head slightly to check on her unconscious mother on the counter. Just as her hand neared the wooden spoon, the doorbell rang.

"Suzume, Suzume it's me Keiko" She said from the other side of the door.

"The doors open, come in" Suzume replied picking up the wooden spoon and return to creating her pancakes. The door opened with a creek and Keiko emerged.

"Hey Suzume, whatcha making" She asked.

"Pancakes" She answered without turning around. Keiko sat on a stool next to the sleeping Atsuko and sat her face on her hands and began daydreaming. She was awakened from the dream when a sweet aroma came upon her nose. Looking down she saw a couple blueberry pancakes laying in front of her with the correct amount of syrup on them, not too much yet not too little. She smiled picking up a nearby fork.

"Thanks Suzume" Keiko said with a full mouth.

"You know you are going reunite with your lost love" Suzume predicted causing Keiko to choke on her food.

"Suzume what are you talking about" Keiko said once she had regained a proper breathing habit. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out cam a damp Yusuke only clothed in a small towel tied around his waist.

"Hey Suzume what smell so good" He asked drying his hair with a towel. Keiko spun around and when she saw him, she leaped out of the chair to embrace him. Together the two fell to the ground.

"Yusuke I missed you so much" Keiko cried burying her face into his chest.

" Um. Keiko. I'm. Kinda of" Yusuke stuttered staring at the girl laying onto of him.

"Keiko, Yusuke's naked" Suzume pointed out. Keiko's eyes widen and stared down at the boy before narrowing.

"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT" She screamed slapping him across the face and with one hand picked him up and threw him into his room and slamming his door shut.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT" He shouted back. Suzume merely watched the scene between the couple; once it ended she began washing the dished she had used to make breakfast. Keiko returned to her seat and began talking to herself about Yusuke's ungentlemanly behavior. Eventually Yusuke came out of his room wearing his green uniform and hair slicked back.

"You look like yourself again" Suzume commented drying her hands.

"Yeah feels great" He replied picking up his old school bag and tossing it over his shoulder. Together the three teens exited the apartment and walked down the street catching up on things they had missed.

"Hey why don't you two skip school and go to the movies or something" Suzume suggested.

"What the hell when I said I wanted to skip earlier you said I couldn't" Yusuke reminded.

"That was before Keiko could go with you" She explained.

"That still doesn't…OW" Yusuke was interrupted by his sister dragging him by his ear away from their friend.

"Keiko excuse us a second" She said before continuing to drag her brother, once they were out of Keiko's hearing Suzume released her brother's tortured ear. While he rubbed his year Suzume looked him in the eyes.

"Look now may be the only chance you two get to have your first date before you get called away on another mission. She has been waiting here patiently for your return, now you're going to reward her for that patience." Suzume explained. Yusuke looked down at his sister before giving her a great big grin.

"Sure, I know she deserves it." He confirmed.

"When did you get so observant" He said tossing his arm over her shoulder.

"I've always been. Now quit stalling and get going" She said giving Yusuke a push, who jogged over to Keiko and informed her of the plan. Suzume could see warm glow emanating from her old friend.

"Thanks Suzume" Keiko said with a wave before walking away with Yusuke. Once the couple was out of sight, Suzume reached into her school bad and pulled out a plain simple watch.

"Hm. That reunion ran a bit late might as well not go to school" She announced, tucking away the watch she began to jog a bit into town. Once she arrived, Suzume quickly found a payphone and using a couple quarters made a call home.

"Hello" A drowsy voice answered.

"Hello mother"

"Suzume, why aren't you in school" Atsuko asked concerned.

"Sorry mother, do you mind calling the school and telling them I won't be going today. I don't really feel up to it" She requested.

"Sure, Suzume you work too hard. Even you need a break sometimes" Her mother said in the rare soft tone that she had.

"Thank you"

"No problem, I'll see you when you get home"

"Bye" Suzume said before hanging up the phone. She walked along the crowded sidewalk in attempt to reach a nearby bookstore when she noticed a man staggering within the crowd. Suzume watched as the man stumbled out of the crowd and into an alley. Breaking away from the crowd Suzume followed the man into the alley and found him sit beside a dumpster, she kneeled down and noticed the man was incredibly pale almost blue.

"Sir is you all right, do you need to get to a hospital" She said resting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Immediately the man's head shot up revealing glowing crimson eyes. His hand tangled themselves around the girl's small neck and began to squeeze the life out of her. The man stood holding Suzume dangling in the air, using her nails to try and escape her captor. Clawing at anything she could reach his hand and face but the man remained unphased. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flash of black before feeling herself being pushed away from her assailant, and into the arms of another. Looking up she saw her savior, Hiei.

"Girl, how do you get yourself in these situations" He questioned before setting Suzume on her feet, not releasing her from his grip until she was fully stable on her legs.

"Bad luck" She answered regulating her breathing pattern. Hiei gave her a small check up to see if she was fine before turning his head away to another.

"Kurama, did you kill the Makai Insect yet"

"Of course" The redhead confirmed walking over.

"Suzume you aren't injured are you" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" She said to both of them.

"Suzume" She heard someone familiar call her name, only to be embraced by a bear hug from local ferry girl.

"Hello Botan" Suzume greeted.

"Oh I'm so glad you're all right. I saw you follow after that man who was infected with a Makai insect and I got so worried" She said almost in tears.

"I'm all right" She assured bringing a smile to the blue haired girl's face who managed to unwind herself from the pinkette. Now being usually up beat self, Botan spun around to face the two demons.

"Ok you two know where to go right"

"Yes go to Demon World and assist Yusuke on his mission" Kurama confirmed

"Wait Yusuke went to another dimension" Suzume asked.

"Yes he needs to stop this invasion of insects" Botan said causing Suzume's eyes to narrow.

"That bitch, he ditched Keiko"


	7. Chapter 7

A man staggered out the back of a bakery. A tall man, dressed in white garments clutching his head in pain. Screams escaped his mouth as he fell to his knees, scaring the mice searching for scraps. When his screams cease his head arose revealing ice blue skin and glowing eyes. The figure slowly started to lift himself of the ground, only to plummet back to the ground. From his mouth emerge a small insect crawling to escape its fate, not before being trapped in a mist of poison. Suzume stared at the colorful bug weakly flapping its wings, buts its attempt failed. Putting away the bug spray in her school bag, Suzume then pulled out a purple case and flipped it open.

"Botan, are you there" She called out into the communicator. The screen fizzed a bit, but eventually the face of the ferry girl appeared.

"Hello Suzume, how are things over there" Botan asked.

"Not well, I've only eliminated six and their population continues to increase. I also believe they have begun to work together. Botan this situation is becoming hopeless, there's no end to them" Suzume reported.

"I know" She replied now standing behind Suzume. She approached the girl and reached her hand out to gently grab her shoulder.

"Suzume, this situation is hopeless, but only at our end. We still have Yusuke and the others and there doing their best right now. We need to put our faith in them" Botan ordered, the girl nodded her head in reply while something caught her eye. At the entrance of the alley a small group of men with glowing red eyes, marching toward them. Suzume grabbed Botans arm and together they ran in the opposite direction of their pursuers.

"Suzume what's wrong" She asked.

"The infected are after us now" Suzume explained causing Botan to turn and gasp at the frightening site. Suzume was just about to turn into another alley, but was knocked down.

"Suzume" Botan cried kneeling down to the girl, holding her close to her chest. Both Suzume and Botan stared at the fearsome monsters in front of them. One by one each unleashed a powerful battle cry and plunged toward the girls. Just as one of them grazed Suzume's cheek, they stopped and retreated.

"Botan" Suzume said pulling away from the girl, watching their enemies head in a particular direction. Suzume stood to see their destination, her school.

"Botan, their heading to my school"

"What" Botan said in shock, standing to investigate. After a few minutes the girls looked to one another before going into a run toward the school.

* * *

"Damn there's no way we'll get in there" Botan said watching the ghouls slowly walk through the front gate and wander through the area.

"We could try using the back entrance" Suzume suggested.

"OK" Botan agreed as both girls covertly walked through bushes to hide themselves. When they reached the entrance, Botan gave a quick glance to check if any were around. Quickly the two girls ran on to school grounds and ducked behind a couple bushed next to the school.

"OK so now we'll-"Botan started but could not finish.

"**AHHHHHH"** A loud scream echoed throughout the school.

"What was that" Botan asked looking to Suzume.

"Keiko" She answered just as the brunette came from around the corner and just as she nearly passed them, Botan jumped out from their hiding place and pulled the girl out of danger. Keiko fought against Botan a bit, not knowing she was an ally, she only stopped when Suzume wrapped her hand around her shoulder.

"Suzume" Keiko gasped.

"And Botan" She said noticing her captor.

"Keiko, have you been hurt" Botan asked.

"No, I'm fine" Keiko replied with a shaky voice. Botan then reached into the pocket of her red jacket and pulled out her communicator. Meanwhile Suzume peaked out from the push to observe the infected; they stumbled around searching for their target.

"Botan, and Keiko" Suzume heard her brothers voice through the communicator.

"I'm here too" She announced popping in between the two girls to reveal her presence.

"Well why are all there" He asked

"The infected have begun to focus their attack on Keiko, their intention is to kill her" Botan informed

"WHAT" Yusuke shouted into the communicator.

"Quiet" Suzume shushed.

"Yusuke you have to hurry and destroy the Makai whistle, I don't know how much longer we can last" Botan urged, just as the bushes parted showing an infected Mr. Iwamoto.

"NAUGHTY GIRLS" He screamed trying to grab onto Keiko, but Botan used her entire body to push all three girls out from the bushes. Once the girls were able to sit up, they noticed themselves surrounded by the infected.

"Come on" Botan commanded pulling the girls up by their wrists and practically sprinted away; they went so fast they nearly passed an entrance into the school.

"Botan in the school" Suzume suggested

"That's right we could use a phone or ask a teacher for help" Keiko added

"Good" Botan said stepping back to the door and swiftly entering the empty building. They ran to the closest payphone and Keiko dialed for the police, but there was nothing.

"I can't reach anything, they must have cut the line" She explained.

"Their getting smarter by the second" Botan said.

"Perhaps we should find a teacher" Suzume thought out loud.

"Yeah, but wont most be gone by now" Keiko pointed out.

"Mr. Takenaka always stays after school later than anyone else" Suzume countered, bringing hope to Keiko and Botan.

"That's wonderful, Suzume" Botan praised, the girls ran toward the teacher's lounge in search of their kind dependable teacher. Once they arrived Keiko slammed the door open.

"Mr. Takenaka" She called.

"There" Suzume said pointing to a large figure bent over a desk, the girls approached the figure without question.

"Mr. Takenaka we need your help, people are all over the school chasing us" Keiko pleaded placing her hand on the man's shoulder. As lightly as she touched him the man fell on top of his desk, his face was beaten and swollen. Keiko gasped and backed away while Suzume approached the man and placed two fingers on his neck, checking his pulse.

"Is…Is he dead" Keiko stuttered.

"No, just unconscious" Suzume diagnosed allowing Keiko and Botan to breathe a sigh of relief; just as Suzume turned she noticed a dark shadowy figure lingering behind Keiko. Immediately she pushed passed the girls and kneed Mr. Iwamoto in the groin causing him to fall to the ground.

"That has been a long time dream, Mr. Iwamoto" She announced before turning back to the girls.

"We need to get out of here" Keiko and Botan nodded in response and they bolted out of the teacher's lounge and down the hall, within minutes a gang of ghouls were already on their tail with Iwamoto in the lead. They turned a corner only to be corned by the possessed mob.

"What do we do, we can't run anymore" Keiko said.

"We fight" Suzume answered

"That's the spirit, hey girls check that out" Botan said gesturing to a bright red fire extinguisher, the girls exchanged glances before nodding.

"Good, I'll go for it" Botan declared running toward it.

"Go, Botan" Keiko cheered running toward the ghouls with Suzume following. Almost as the two were engulfed by the crowd, Botan managed to reach the extinguisher and direct it toward their enemies. Suzume grabbed on to Keiko to pull her out of the crowd so as to not be caught by white cloud pouring from the fire extinguisher. Just as Botan threw down the extinguisher, she was lifted up into the air by Iwamoto. Keiko sprung to the aid of the ferry girl, and unleashed a powerful slap against her teacher's cheek that knocked him down to the ground.

"KEIKO, MY HERO" Botan cried embracing the girl in a hug.

"Wow makes me wonder how my brother deals with that daily" Suzume said in wonder.

"Yeah, who knew my slaps were that good" Keiko said staring at her hand.

"Well as amazing as that hit was, we really should get moving girls" Botan said pointing to the group of infected stumbling to get back up, but slipping back down into foam.

"Right" Both Suzume and Keiko said following after Botan into the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

The girl proceeded to run down the long hall, away from their possessed pursuers. While in the midst of their running Suzume glanced over her shoulder toward the infected, who now held any dangerous object they could find.

"When did they get sharp objects" Suzume asked out loud.

"I don't really want to ask them" Keiko replied.

"More running less talking" Botan urged. Keiko's speed started to fade as she started to fall behind in the group; unfortunately this went unnoticed by their enemies. Mr. Iwamoto sprinted up to the brunette, cornered her against the wall and raised his scissors high to slice through the poor girl. She was only barely able to escape certain death, but not without receiving a deep gash in her arm. Keiko half ran stumbled into the arms of Suzume, who pulled her into a nearby classroom with Botan following.

"Are you ok" Suzume asked trying to inspect her wound, but the darkness wouldn't allow it.

"Yeah" Keiko said weakly pulling herself out of Suzume's arms.

**CRASH**

Keiko shrieked at the sound of the infected trying to make their way into the room. The girls backed away from the single door into the room, willing to give out at any moment.

"What now" Botan asked nervously. Suzume did a quick look around the room and walked up to one of the windows, opened them allowing a small breeze to pass.

"Um, Suzume jumping out of a window on the fourth floor isn't going to save us" Botan said.

"I know, but there's a ledge here wide enough for someone to stand on and hide behind the curtains" She pointed out causing Botan to run over and inspect them, Suzume was right.

"Great idea" She complimented jumping onto the ledge, Keiko jogged over and as Botan helped her onto the ledge she noticed something.

"Suzume, this ledge can't possibly hold three people" She revealed looking at the girl with terrified eyes.

"I'll hide in that locker" Suzume said gesturing to a small metal case in the corner of the room, a very obvious hiding place.

"That's too obvious and suicide" Keiko reasoned. Suzume merely stared at the two girls for a moment before going to the locker and picking up two wooden mops and tossing them over to the girls.

"In case they do realize that I'm hiding in here, you can ambush them a clear a path for us" She said opening the locker and taking one last glance at the girls.

"Suzume" Keiko whispered.

"Close the curtain and stay quiet" Suzume said before sliding into the tiny locker and shut the door close, it was then a loud crash echoed throughout the entire school. It was the door crashing down and the infected entered in stumbling. Suzume could hear the shuffling of their feet coming closer, but the sound suddenly ceased. Something then speared through the locker, barely missing Suzume. Slowly it was pulled out and through the hole it created crimson eyes could be seen.

"AHAHAHA, Ms. Urameshi thought you were smarter than this. You're just as idiotic as your delinquent brother" He said ramming his weapon into the locker once more, followed by more from the other infected. Suzume could only barely dodge some; others made an impact on her body. In the process of dodging them she cut her left hand on a jagged piece of metal. Suddenly the cabinet's metal doors were thrown open, with staring down at her sinisterly.

"Now where is Ms. Yukimura" He asked, Suzume just stared blankly at him causing his rage to escalate.

"I've always hated this damn emotionless personality of your, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS" He screamed raising his scissors in the air preparing to end the girl's life. Just as his weapon was about to meet her flesh Botan and Keiko ambushed the horde, beating them to the floor. Keiko dropped her mop and ran to Suzume.

"Suzume, I knew we shouldn't have let you hide in there" Keiko said her tears threatening to spill. Suzume took the sleeve of her uniform and whipped away her tears, then rested her wounded hand on Keiko's arm.

"I'm fine. We've got to go now" Suzume said gripping her arm and pulling her out of the room, with Botan in follow. Together the girls ran from their pursuers, whom had arisen quickly and were now faster than before. Just as Suzume was to turn to another hall, something bashed into her right cheek. Suzume fell to the ground and Botan and Keiko knelt beside her.

"Careless" Suzume commented toward herself as she attempted to sit up. Now they were surrounded at both ends by the infected.

"What now" Botan asked, her eyes never leaving the horde before them.

"Hope for a miracle" Suzume said grasping Keiko's hand, who kept her head low. As they prepared to lunge, Keiko screamed one last word.

"YUSUKE" She cried causing blue electricity to emerge and prevent the assault.

"A barrier" Botan said in amazement, they backed away and moments later fell to the ground. Suzume inspected one of them to find their fleshy color had returned, they were no longer infected.

"Yusuke did it" Botan said in glee with a small jump.

"I hope he's all right" Keiko said standing as well

"A few scrapes, maybe, but he definitely isn't dead" Suzume confirmed

"Well let's go see them" Botan suggested hopping down the hall, arms locked with Keiko.

"Botan" Suzume called, not following them.

"Come on Suzume" She urged

"I'll meet you at the entrance" She said walking away in the other direction, while Botan and Keiko just stared after her in confusion.

"What could she need" Botan asked out loud.

* * *

Suzume was already waiting at the main gate when the girls arrived, holding a black bag.

"Slow" She commented.

"How did you get here so quickly, and what's with the bag" Botan inquired.

"I went to the nurse's office and grabbed a few things for our injuries, and I got here so fast because I prefer not to be the one holding people up" She explained walking away with the girls. Together they walked back into the city and into a dirty alley. Botan stepped up to a small door tucked behind a dumpster and opened it, then motioned for the others to enter. Inside it held the appearance of a small abandoned basement, with scattered crates and broken glasses. Botan walked into the center of the room and pulled up a tile to reveal a dark green mist.

"Cool" Suzume commented peering into the void, inside a group of shadowy figures could be seen. Jumping from the tunnel was Kurama carrying an injured shirtless Kwuabara, and Hiei carrying an unconscious Yusuke.

"Yusuke" Keiko cried taking him from Hiei and laying him down on the ground, cradling him on her lap.

"Hm. Where's his shoes" Suzume pondered

"Is he dead" Keiko whimpered.

"No, fool is merely exhausted" Hiei explained shoving his hand into his pockets, walking to the corner of the basement to lean against its wall.

"Suzume, may I see the medical bag" Botan asked, she nodded and handed her the bag. Botan immediately opened it and pulled out a bandage and ointment, handing it to Suzume.

"Suzume, Keiko use this to treat the wounds you have while I treat Kwuabara and Kurama" She instructed before picking up the bag and going to the injured boys. Suzume took the bandage and ointment over to Keiko.

"Keiko let me see your arm" Keiko nodded and parted her tattered sleeve to show the wound, or at least the blood. The gash in her arm was no longer there, completely healed.

"How" Keiko asked in wonder running her hand over the former wound. Suzume took out a handkerchief and wiped away the blood.

_When my hand touched her arm, my blood got into her wound and healed it. My blood it can't just heal me, it can heal others. _Suzume realized. Once the blood was cleaned off, she tucked away her handkerchief and stood.

"Kwuabara can I ask a favor of you" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He inquired while having his injuries treated by Botan.

"Can you keep Yusuke at your house? If he gets brought home in his condition Mom will lose it, again" Suzume said.

"Yeah sure" Suzume nodded and proceeded to walk up the stairs to leave.

"Suzume what about you, you're still injured" Keiko reasoned, Suzume stopped and turned to face the girl.

"I'll be fine; I'll apply the bandages on my way to my house. Mom will worry if I'm not there soon" She explained before continuing up the stairs and exiting the basement. At that moment Kwuabara looked around and noticed something missing.

"Hey, when did Hiei Leave?"

* * *

Suzume closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She lifted her left foot slightly and reached her hand down, tenderly she touched her ankle.

"How long you going to hide it" A voice asked. Suzume looked up and found its owner, Hiei.

"What" She replied setting her foot down and standing tall.

"Your wound, it's so bad I could smell it from the other side" Hiei took when step toward her before she walked past him, or at least attempted to. He immediately grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed to the ground against the wall, his grip tightened to hold her in place. His right hand traveled down, as fast as lightening he removed her sock and shoe. Then he inspected her foot, a wide gash in the shape of a circle oozed blood.

"Even with your little trick, this will still take time to heal" He said holding out his hand, Suzume placed her hand above his and allowed the bandages to fall into his palm. Taking it, he tightly wrapped it around her dainty small foot and tide it off.

"Thanks" Suzume said standing up once more, as she began to walk away she felt his hand on her shoulder once more.

"Stupid girl, you'll just make it worse" He said placing his arm behind her knees and scoping her up.

"I can walk home perfectly fine" Suzume attempted to argue.

"Not with a gaping hole in your foot, now shut up" Hiei jumped on to the roof of the building and proceeded to make his way across town with his inhuman speed. Suzume looked out at the city and watched it glitter in the night, the rainbow array of colors shined brighter than she had ever seen.

"Why is your brother such an idiot" Hiei asked out of the blue.

"Hm"

"He nearly lost his life for that girl" He explained

"Yeah. He is stupid that way, but that's his best quality" Suzume answered, and for a nanosecond Hiei almost saw the traces of a smile.

"Care to elaborate" He pressed

"Yusuke is brash, arrogant, and stupid. It makes him never think twice to help people or put his life on the line for them. It's a quality I admire and hate, makes me worry too much"

"Hm. Glad I'm too smart not to stoop to such a level as to help the weak" Hiei said setting her down on her brother's balcony to their apartment.

"Yeah, I disagree" She said opening the sliding door to her brother's room.

"With what" He growled baring his teeth, it had no affect on her she only stared at him with blank eyes.

"That façade you put on, I believe there is more to you than you want me to know" She said closing the door , walking through the room and exiting. Hiei stared at the spot where she had once stood and turned his back to leave.

"Hn"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am so sorry about this guys, my laptop recently broke and I wont be able to get it back for a while. This doesnt mean there wont be any updates, they just wont be as frequent (like this one). I am really sorry and I hope that you enjoy his chapter. I'll update as soon as I can.**_

"OW. SUZUME. KNOCK IT OFF" Yusuke shouted. Moments later he was catapulted out the front door off his apartment, his face sliding across the cement floor. Suzume stepped out from behind the door wearing her school uniform and holding her wooden spoon with her right hand.

"WHAT THE HELL" Yusuke screamed getting back on his feet, now towering over his sister.

"You were going to be late if you slept any longer" She simply said

"Yeah, that was intentional. You see I would have gotten plenty of exercise running to school so that I wouldn't be late. Great plan, huh" He said with his trademark grin and a thumbs up. Suzume's eyes narrowed slightly.

"No"

**THAWCK**

Yusuke was pushed back from Suzume, and with him at a distance she launched her wooden spoon at his forehead. The spoon dug into his cranium causing blood to trickle down and landing him back down on the ground. She then walked back into the apartment; Suzume emerged from the apartment carrying both her brother and her school bags. She walked over to the stilled body of her elder brother and knelt down beside him, she placed his school bag on his chest and plucked her wooden spoon from his head and walked away.

"This time I'm not waiting for you, idiot" She said as she descended the stairs. Milliseconds later Yusuke jumped back on his feet and dashed after her.

"Hey you woke me up, the least you could do is wait for me" He shouted sprinting after her. It wasn't until he reached the sidewalk that he finally was able to catch up with her, and by that time he was panting.

"How.. . Hell. .. Walk. ..Fast" He managed to say as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. Suzume stared at him before patting him on the head. He slowly regained his posture and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"That's a question without an answer" She stated causing her brother to release a chuckle.

"Come on" He said proceeding to walk towards the school. From the corner of her eye Suzume noticed a shadowy figure leaping through the sky.

"Suzume, stay behind me" Her brother said in a serious tone, standing in a defensive position in front of his sister. A few feet away stood their pursuer, Hiei.

"Oh it's only Hiei" Yusuke said resuming his casual position and walking toward his 'friend', with Suzume in follow.

"Hello" She greeted, he only stared.

"So how is my favorite three eyed demon" Yusuke joked. Hiei reached into a pocket of his cloak and pulled out a video tape.

"From Koenma" He explained, Yusuke took it and examined it.

"Ok, but what happened to Botan" He asked

"I don't know, I only did as he told me to do" He said harsh, continuing to stare. Suzume stepped forward and rested the palm of her left hand on his cheek.

"Are you all right, sick maybe" She said attempting to feel any unusual warmth, only to be swiftly pulled back.

"Suzume, what the hell" Her brother shouted in her face.

"That must be your favorite catch line, huh" She stated, pulling away from her brother.

"Well…I…You…You shouldn't go around touching other people's faces" He managed to say.

"That's the worst line a concerned brother has ever said" Yusuke grumbled and spun around to face the demon.

"Look Hiei, I know you and my sister have spent some time together and that you look after her. THERES A FINE LINE BETWEEN…WHAT" He shouted at his sister after her insistent tapping on his shoulder.

"He left" She said pointing to the empty spot where Hiei had once stood, her brother fumed.

"Damn it, the least he could do was listen to my threat" He said clenching his fist.

"Um we only have five minutes to get to school before we're late" Suzume said looking at her watch. She immediately felt her whole body soar through the air.

"LETS GO" Yusuke shouted running to school while dragging his sister behind him. As he raced to get to school on time, Suzume stared at a familiar figure standing atop a street light.

_He doesn't look all right_

* * *

"Hey Kwuabara" Yusuke greeted his orange haired friend, dressed in his bright blue uniform. Yusuke leaning against the teacher's podium and Suzume sitting on a desk in front of Kwuabara.

"Urameshi and Suzume, what's happening" He said cheerfully, high fiving his best friend.

"Nothing much. Hey Kwuabara you've got a good VCR player right" Yusuke asked pulling the tape out from his jacket.

"Whoa Urameshi, that a naughty tape" He inquired drawling a bit.

_Perverts_ Suzume thought

"No, it's from spirit world" He said with a smirk, Kwuabara's smile turned into a frown.

"Forget it Urameshi, there's no way I'm risking my life for another one of your missions" He said walking to his desk and laying his bag on top of it.

"You volunteered for that, regardless of how I warned you about the dangers" Yusuke pointed out.

"What mission" A new voice asked, Keiko.

"Ah Keiko" Yusuke jumped at the only person who was able to defeat him. Suzume hopped off her desk and walked over to Kwuabara, who at six feet tall towered over the tiny girl.

"Please Kwuabara, let us use your VCR" She begged.

"Sorry, but I refuse" He said sitting down, Suzume merely stared at him.

"Botan will appreciate it" She stated receiving a sigh from Kwuabara.

"Fine we'll go to my house after school"

* * *

Suzume sat next to Kwuabara, who put in the tape while Botan and Yusuke argued over the cover up story she had told Keiko.

"Thanks again Kwuabara. I know me and my brother ask a lot of you, and I just wanted you to know that we appreciate what you're able to do for us" Suzume said as Kwuabara adjusted the settings.

"It's cool, I'm just gonna sit this one out. Hey would you two cut it out" He yelled at the two in the back.

"Honestly Urameshi, it's amazing how mature your sister is and when the fact is that you're still a child. Now Botan did the right thing, Keiko shouldn't get involved with this kind of stuff" He reasoned

"Can't believe you took her side" Yusuke huffed while Botan stuck her tongue out at him. Suzume turned to the two and shushed them as the video started. The screened played a sequence of gag video production stuff, before showing Koenma in a chair.

"Hey this toddler is actually your boss" Kwuabara said in surprise.

"Yeah" Yusuke grumbled as he continued to view the video. Koenma showed a large estate and explained that it belonged to a crime boss who had involved himself in demonic activities. It then turned to a picture of a young girl with light green hair and crimson eyes, a demon and a captive.

"She looks so sad" Suzume noticed. Her name was Yukina, she was an ice maiden forced to produce tear gems by any means necessary. After he paused the tape at a picture of the girl, Kwuabara stood immediately and slowly turned to reveal a dark blush on his cheeks.

"Hey you all right" Yusuke asked

"I think we're witnessing the beginnings of love" Suzume stated

"We've got to rescue this poor girl, she's suffering" He said with determination.

"Is that the only reason" Suzume pressed.

"Shizuru, I need cash quick for the bus" He said running out the door catching a wallet from his sister.

"Oh hello Shizuru, didn't notice you were here the whole time" Suzume said

"Yeah came in here to give you kids some snacks for that weird movie you were watching" She said setting the tray down on the floor and sitting with the group.

"What are you talking about its fuzz" Yusuke explained nervously

"Yes we find it soothing" Botan added

"So the talking baby was just my imagination" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Shizuru you make good coffee" Suzume complimented playing the tape. Koenma continued to discuss the mission by revealing how to get there and dropping a huge bomb on the group.

"Now by the way Yukina is Hiei's sister, it is crucial to keep this from him. If he learned of this he would massacre all the humans involved and I'd be force to severely punish him" The video ended there.

"OH MY GOD" Botan and Yusuke shouted.

"Hm, they have the same eyes" Suzume said simply, placing her coffee back on the tray before standing.

"Let's get going. Bye Shizuru" She said walking toward the door. Botan and Yusuke paused for a moment before following after her. Just as the trio were to exit the building the door was whipped open with a very tired Kwuabara.

"I just realized I don't know where this place is" He explained

"I wrote the directions down, let's go catch a bus" Botan said with determination. The group walked about a block away before jumping on a bus, they climbed into the back and sat down. Yusuke with Kwuabara and Botan with Suzume. Suzume rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep

.


	10. Chapter 10

"Suzume, Suzume wake up" A gentle voice said shacking the pinkette's body. Suzume rubbed her eyes and looked outside the window of the bus, there lay lush evergreen mountains. She stood and exited the bus to see Botan, Kwuabara, and Yusuke waiting for her.

"So how do get to that mob guy's house" Yusuke asked looking at the map.

"Follow the path, moron" Suzume said walking the path to the wooded mountains.

"How do we know for sure that the mansion is in that direction, this path is probably just for tourists" He reasoned as his sister continued walking.

"Actually the path is in the direction of Yukina's demonic energy" Botan said following Suzume while looking at her demon compass. Together the group of four was engulfed by the thick forest within twenty minutes of their walk, and already Yusuke as well as Kwuabara were exhausted of the hiking. Botan and Suzume walked a head, ignoring their complaints.

"How could someone complain so quickly on a short hike" Botan inquired glancing at the boys behind them, as her eyes were returning to their original placement something caught their eyes.

"Suzume are uncomfortable? You've been hiking in your school uniform; it's not really traveling gear" Botan asked.

"It isn't exactly preferable, but it doesn't bother me" Suzume answered before being interrupted by a loud beeping noise, the demon compass.

"The compass is going crazy" Botan said in alarm causing Kwuabara and Yusuke to run up in front of the girls. After a few seconds of silence a man emerged from the thick of the trees, he was slim and wore a hideous brown suit with circular sunglasses.

"This is private property kiddies, I suggest that you walk away in the other direction" He ordered.

"We can't leave we just got here" Kwuabara said with a grin.

"Yeah were lost and the birds ate our bread crumbs" Yusuke said with a smirk.

"Please, take us to your master's house" Botan said bating her eyelashes.

"Not happening" He declined.

"Come on we know he's got plenty of room" Kwuabara urged.

"Yeah, those crime lords always really swank houses" Yusuke added.

"You two are idiots" Suzume said with a sigh, lowering her head.

"Crime lord? You seem to know a lot for being lost" The man repeated with a raised eyebrow. Kwuabara and Yusuke cringed at the fact they had blown their cover.

"You had your chance" He growled before his body burst from his suit, his flesh turned green and transformed into a green ugly octopus creature.

"Now you're going to have to leave, but it won't be in one piece" He said as his chest opened wide to reveal another mouth. When the creature lunged at them Kwuabara used his spirit sword and slashed him to pieces, Yusuke finished him off with his spirit gun.

"A bit over kill, don't you think" Suzume stated stepping over the pieces of the fresh corpse.

"It felt necessary" Yusuke countered walking up the path. It wasn't long before the path they had been following ended.

"What know" Yusuke asked staring at the path.

"We still have the demon compass, we'll follow the arrow all the way to Yukina" Botan said.

"Botan there's no need to use that dumb compass" Kwuabara said stepping forward.

"Then how to you suggest we find Yukina" Suzume asked, Kwuabara merely smirked and raised his pinky finger.

"The red pinky string" He said waving his magic finger around.

"The wha…" Botan and Yusuke said in confusion.

"My brother hit you one too many times" Suzume stated.

"From the moment I first saw her, I fell in love and destiny connected us together through a red string. AND ITS PULLING ME TO " He screamed running into the forest.

"Insane, Botan is that the right direction" Suzume asked the stunned ferry girl, who blinked before returning to reality to check her compass.

"Yeah, that way" She said somewhat dazed. Suzume nodded and followed in the direction Kwuabara paved through. She quickly caught up with him; he stood in a small space holding his pinky finger in the air.

"YUKINA" He screamed repeatedly.

"Which way" Suzume asked popping up behind the lover boy.

"GAH. Hey remind me to get you a bell or something for your birthday" He said trying to regain his breath, after a few moments he stood tall and began walking off to the right.

"Kwuabara, my compass says this way" Botan shouted, heading in the opposite direction.

"Not that direction, it feels bad" He said in a serious tone.

"I would listen to Mr. Sensitive" Suzume supported

"We don't have time, we need to save Yukina" Botan said ignoring their suggestion.

"Haste makes waste" Suzume called out to her.

"Oh that's nonSENSE!" She cried as her body hurled up into a massive spider web.

"BOTAN" Yusuke yelled arriving at the scene.

"Told you" Suzume chimed.

"Can you help me down please" Botan requested with a nervous chuckle.

"You're stuck in a spider web, but where's the spider" Suzume asked.

"Right here" The demon announced slipping out from the shadow to reveal his massive purple body, fangs escaping his closed mouth.

"Put her down" Yusuke commanded clenching his fist.

"Why would I do that when I plan on devouring her" He said inching closer to his prey.

"If you want her so badly you'll have to come up her and fight me in the evil spider's lair" He said with laughter. Kwuabara instantly released his spirit sword and slashed the web to bits. Botan fell into the arms of Yusuke and the astonished spider fell staring at the bizarre humans.

"It's not possible, you can't be humans" He shrieked backing away.

"Sure it is, were just really strong humans" Kwuabara said with a smirk putting out his spirit sword. Yusuke ran up to the creature and punched a whole into the stomach of the beast.

"Nice hook" Botan praised.

"Yeah if this detective thing doesn't work out exterminating might be the job for me" Yusuke said laughing at his own joke.

"Not funny" Suzume commented walking away.

"It is too funny" Yusuke immaturely replied following after his sister who led the group to a small clearing.

"We'll make camp here for the night" She announced while Kwuabara and Yusuke gathered a few sticks to create a small fire. Once the fire was started Botan began to dig around in her bag and pulled out a navy blue blanket.

"Here Suzume you'll need this the most" She said with a smile handing it to Suzume, who accepted it and wrapped it around her small frame.

"Thank you Botan" She said lying down on the grass, watching the embers of the fire disappear into the night. One pair of crimson embers caught her attention, the never disappeared and seemed far from the flames. They were eyes, and she knew who they belonged to. She stared only for a few seconds before closing her eyes for the night.

* * *

"Come on Suzume" Botan yelled from a few feet away. Suzume nodded and began to walk toward her; she stopped to look back at the eternal embers. She turned back around and continued to walk toward Botan.

"What were you looking at" Botan inquired.

"Nothing" Suzume replied passing Botan, and walking up to her brother and Kwuabara. The group walked for only fifteen minutes before crossing a group of demon, their size and structure varied. They lunged to attack the group; Yusuke killed them all with his shotgun.

"What weaklings" Yusuke said stepping over the bodies.

"Urameshi you could have left one for me" Kwuabara complained.

"Fine you get first dibs on the next batch" Yusuke offered causing Kwuabara to growl.

"Who knows if there is going to be a next batch" He said in frustration.

"Um Kwuabara" Suzume said tapping a figure on his shoulder.

"What" He said harshly during to the girl.

"Next batch" Suzume said pointing to a hoard of demons standing before them.

"All right, I dedicate this to my beloved Yukina" He proclaimed tying a pink head band to his head making Botan and Yusuke gasp.

"Kwuabara what is that" Yusuke asked.

"It's the head band of love, and I'll kill all these demons that try to stop the love of me and Yukina" He shouted charging toward the demons. Summoning his spirit sword he killed all but one in a single blow. Yusuke jumped over him and ran toward the massive beast; only using his fist he killed the demon in a few hundred hits.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" He said with a smirk.

"Cliché line" Suzume commented.

"No one asked you Suzume" He brother growled.

"Yusuke look" Botan shouted pointing to the tops of trees, where a building towered over them.

"I believe that is Tarukane's mansion" Suzume said.

"Then Yukina's close" Kwuabara said running a head of the group.

"Yusuke I'm going to get a bird's eye view, okay" Botan announced pulling out her shrunken oar from the back pack and enlarging it to its original size.

"Good idea, take Suzume with you" He said pushing his sister towards the ferry girl.

"Why" Suzume asked

"An extra pair of eyes is always good, besides I get the feeling there's gonna be a pretty big trap and It'll be easier if it's just me and Kwuabara" He explained as Suzume nodded in agreement. Botan patted to a spot on her oar, Suzume took her place and together they floated away into the sky. The mansion was beautiful, but it was ruined with the dozen of guards and helicopter.

"What a waste of a beautiful home" Botan commented, Suzume nodded in agreement. Suddenly fire engulfed the surrounding forest.

"YUSUKE" Botan cried out racing toward the entrance.

"Please be okay" She begged, from the wild flames two shadows could be seen. Calmly Yusuke and Kwuabara stepped out from the flames using their spirit energy to protect themselves. Botan gently landed next to them.

"Nice entrance" Suzume complimented.

"Yeah I thought it be awesome" Yusuke said scratching his nose, when he did that Suzume saw a deep gash on his hand. She snatched his hand from his face and inspected it.

"Oh that little cut, a branch did that in the explosion" He explained with a small laugh trying to pull his hand back, she didn't let go. She brought her thumb to her mouth and bit, causing a small stream to flow. She took her thumb and rubbed it against her brother's injury, Yusuke immediately pulled his hand back.

"Suzume what the hell"

"Just a trick I Learn" She explained, Yusuke looked back at his wound only to see it gone.

"How did you do that" He asked stunned.

"When have I ever told you one of my secrets" She retorted walking toward the front of the mansion, her brother running after her.

"What secrets" He shouted.

* * *

"Whoa did you see that" A fat man in his chair asked, his face inches from a security camera screen.

"The pink whore just instantly healed that guy" He explained leaning back in his chair

"You know Tarukane I can think of hundreds who would pay high money for such a thing" One of the men on a TV screen said.

"They would wouldn't they" He said standing up and turning to a large man standing behind him.

"Toguro bring that girl to me" He ordered, the large man merely nodded and pressed a cell phone to his ear.

"Understood"

* * *

"Suzume I want you to stay behind me, there may be more traps in here" Yusuke said entering the luxurious home, followed by Kwuabara, Botan and Suzume.

"Wow this it real fancy" Kwuabara said in awe.

"Yukina's spirit energy is just around that corner, let's go" Botan energetically said as the group began running for it. Suzume suddenly felt a sharp prick at her neck, noticing her halt Yusuke stopped and approached her with concern.

"Suzume are all right" He asked worry visible in his eyes. Suzume reached at the back of her neck and plucked out a small black shard.

"Damn" She whispered as dizziness took over, her entire body went numb as she fell. Yusuke opened his arms to catch his sister, she never reached them. A shadow grabbed her and sprinted down the hall. Yusuke stared at his empty hand, where Suzume should have been.

"**SUZUME"**


	11. Chapter 11

Suzume blinked her eyes a few times as she awoke from a dark velvet couch. She sat up immediately and inspected her surroundings, in a dark room with nothing but the couch. A small streak of let came into the room through the door and grew bigger and bigger until the outline of a man could be seen.

"My master wishes to greet his new guest, follow me" He said starting to walk away. Suzume arose from the couch and walked out of the dark chamber into a bright hallway. The man silently led Suzume to a large set of wooden doors, and opened one for her to enter through. She stepped inside to find a black room centered around television screens with five men staring at her. One of them approached, a short ugly man wearing a purple suit.

"Welcome. Suzume I believe, that's your name correct" He questioned, Suzume responded with a short nod.

"Good now I have a proposition for you, I've seen your little healing ability and I am interested in using it to help everyone in the world. But first I'll require a little test to prove that what I saw on the monitors wasn't a lie" He said holding a dagger to her face with a smirk. In a second he spun around and flung the dagger into the shoulder of one his human bodyguards, who dropped to the floor clutching his wound.

"Alright girl, heal him before he dies that is your test" He commanded only to find her longer in front of him but kneeling next to the wounded man. She plucked the blade from his shoulder and ran it across her hand, the crimson liquid dripped from her palm. Gently she rubbed her blood into his wound and almost instantly the injury disappeared.

"Incredible think of all the money were gonna make, you and me" the chubby man said attempting to reach out and touch the girl, she slapped his hands away.

"I would prefer not to be touched by the fat fingers of a pig" She said watching his face contort into something uglier as his breathing became greatly audible.

"TOGURO" He shouted. Suzume was picked off from the ground by her neck, her captor a strong muscular man wearing glasses with a small man perched atop his shoulders. She remained unfazed by her captor's massive hand on her petite neck; instead she looked over to the fuming fat man and sent him a smirk.

"Big man you are, using another to hurt a little girl. Couldn't even threaten me yourself" She stated watching the man shoot her glares of death and hearing the laughter of the men on the television screens. Suddenly her breathing hitched, her captor tightened his grip on her neck.

"Insulting the man who signs my pay check is not something you should do" He advised throwing her against the doors of the room, she groaned as her body slid to the floor after the impact. Toguro turned to the other body guards.

"Put her with the ice demon" He commanded turning toward the monitors while the men quickly got the girl up and left the room. Suzume was escorted up a dark spiral stair case, one man in front and the other behind her. Within a few minutes they arrived at the final step, it was then that the guards harshly grabbed her shoulders and dragged her over to a large caged off room and flung her inside. Suzume pushed herself off the floor and rubbed her sore shoulders, when she looked back at the guards they were already gone.

"Rude" she commented on their behavior as she stood.

"Are you all right" A gentle voice asked. Suzume turned to see a small girl sitting by a window wearing a traditional blue kimono; she had soft green hair and crimson eyes, Hiei sister.

"Yes, and you" Suzume responded as she approached the window she Yukina sat next and examined the bars of the window, when she lightly brushed her fingers against it the talismans burned her hand. Suzume pulled her hand away and examined it. Yukina shot out of her chair and grabbed Suzume's injured hand.

"Be careful" She urged as she inspected her hand, slowly Yukina's hands began to glow a bright blue.

"Well, they didn't hurt you did they" Suzume asked.

"A bit, but what about you after being injured by the fire talismans? I'm trying my best to heal you, does it still hurt" She questioned, her concerned eyes staring into Suzume.

"No feels fine, you did well" She said pulling her hand back to admire Yukina's talent. She then looked back at the ice demoness.

"You mentioned they hurt you, where" Suzume asked causing Yukina's wide eyes to lower, she parted the sleeve of her kimono to reveal a burn on her arm. Suzume bit a portion of flesh from her thumb and spit it out of her mouth, gently she pulled Yukina's arm closer and rubbed her bloodied thumb against the injury.

"What are you doing" Yukina said watching in fascination as the pain began to fade.

"You're not the only one with talented healing abilities" Suzume explained continuing to heal the girl. After a few moments the wound in Yukina's arm completely disappeared and Suzume's blood flow ceased from her thumb.

"Thank you" Yukina said feeling the softness of her skin which replaced the harsh burn. Suzume nodded and sat on the floor in front of the chair, leaning against the wall.

"Won't you be more comfortable in the chair" Yukina said offering her seat.

"No, I'm fine down here" Suzume replied.

"Then do you mind if I sit next to you" Yukina asked.

"Not at all" Suzume answered causing Yukina to release a great wide smile. She excitedly sat next to Suzume on the floor of their cell.

"Your name is Yukina, right" Suzume said turning to the ice demoness, whose face turned to shock.

"How did you know" She said puzzled.

"A group of friends and I came here to free you" She explained.

"You shouldn't have come; you and your friends will fail and get hurt trying to help me" Yukina said releasing a tear from her eye, it dropped to the floor with a clink as it crystallized and soon followed by several more. Suzume took out her handkerchief and wiped away her tears. Once Yukina's face was dry, Suzume wrapped her arms around her body.

"My name is Suzume" She said looking into her eyes. Suzume reached under the collar of her blouse and pulled out her locket, she flipped it open and the beautiful melody emerged.

"This locket has been with me my entire life, not once have I ever allowed someone to touch it" She explained unclasping it from her neck and held the open locket in her palm for a few moments. Suzume then took both ends and clasped them on Yukina's neck.

"For so long it has saved me from fears and doubts, I hope it will do the same for you" She said letting the locket drop from her hand and rest on Yukina's chest. Yukina picked up the brass locket and brought it close to her eyes; she stared as it continued to play its wonderful melody. As the song ended the locket closed on its own and Yukina admired the cover. Her delicate hands traced over the small blue sparrow before allowing it to fall back to her chest. She leaped forward and embraced Suzume in a tight hug.

"Thank you" She whispered her head digging into Suzume's neck, Suzume welcomed the hug and wrapped her arms around Yukina.

"You will be free, I promise" Suzume said patting the back of her head. Together they sat on the floor holding each other, waiting to be freed.

**Clink Clink**

The girls turned their head towards the sound of their cell door opening, standing in the door frame stood the Toguro Brothers.

"Your presence is required" The younger Toguro ordered. Suzume rose first and offered her hand to Yukina, as she stood Suzume tucked the locket beneath her kimono. As the pair walked out of their cell they held each other's hands tightly, the Toguros led them down a spiral staircase as they were followed by another set of guards. As they descended the elder brother continuously turned and chuckled evilly at Yukina, Suzume narrowed her eyes at the cruel man and continued to hold Yukina's hand. Soon they arrived at a metal door; the girls were guided inside while the Toguros continued to go down the stairs. Inside Tarukane stood in front of a large metal glass beside his butler. Each guard grabbed one girl and dragged them over to the glass, overlooking a small arena with the Toguros and her Brother's group.

"Suzume! Are you all right" Her brother shouted. Suzume slightly nodded in reply causing her brother to wear a relieved smile before setting his gaze on the Toguro brothers. The elder brother climbed up the arm of his brother and let out an ear piercing shriek as his body morphed and twisted itself into a gray sword. Toguro then unleashed his spirit energy as his muscles expanded and enveloped his body, then he charged for the others who stood in shock as the transformations that had taken place. Only barely able to dodge his attack, Kwuabara summoned his spirit sword to have it immediately collide with Toguro's sword. He had all his strength trying to block the sword and was defenseless against Toguro's fist smashed into his stomach sending his entire body into the wall. Yukina gasped at the brutality of the fight, Suzume rubbed her thumb in comfort against her hand.

"They'll get through this" She whispered to avoid the hearing of Tarukane. As the Toguros prepared to land another blow on Kwuabara, Yusuke shot his spirit gun to draw his attention from his injured friend. Toguro avoid Yusuke's attack by leaping into the air, to be assaulted by Yusuke's shot gun. Using his spirit energy he deflected the attack and landed on the ground with a confident grin. Frustrated, Yusuke charged the muscled man, who all ready had his sword ready to swing and just he was to make contact with Yusuke's flesh, he dodged and positioned himself next to Toguro's head to blast another spirit gun. When the after blast of the smoke cleared Toguro stood unharmed and with his sword newly transformed into a shield, as Yusuke stared at the impossible Toguro punched him in the jaw sending him over to where Kwuabara lied. He then began launching an assault of punches and kicks on the two already injured boys, torturing them for his amusement. So as she wouldn't hurt Yukina, Suzume focused all her anger into her right hand, digging her fingernails deep into her palm causing a steady stream of crimson to drip to the floor.

"HAHA I'll be the richest man in the club from this brawl" Toguro laughed while Suzume held in the urge to growl at the fat man. Yukina closed her eyes and turned from the horrific scene, only to be pulled back to it by chubby greasy fingers.

"Oh come on baby, I know you love to watch humans die for you. Just like that last one" He said with a sadistic grin while Yukina's eyes stretched open in horror.

"Let her go you pig" Suzume said pushing his hands away from her and stepping in front of her a bit. Tarukane's hand trembled, as did his whole body in anger, before rising up into the air and delivering a back handed slap to Suzume's right check. The bulky jewelry on his hand only intensified the strike as it forced Suzume to stumble back into Yukina. She was then pulled by her hair from Yukina to stand in front of Tarukane who used his other hand to tightly hold her in place by the neck.

"Listen bitch I know you haven't been taught how to obey your master, but you'll learn hear after you watch your friends are slowly beaten to death" He whispered closely into her ear as she could only watch the assault on her brother. Suddenly though Kwuabara stood and his spiritual energy glowed a bright gold as it surrounded him, in his right hand his energy gathered and formed his spirit sword and he charge for the Toguros once more. The Toguros immediately saw his attack pattern and dodged his first strike as the elder brother morphed into a shield and was punched into Kwuabara's already injured stomach forcing back over to where Yusuke laid. Once again he charged toward Toguro who prepared to end his life by raising his sword his in the air, ready to cut Kwuabara clean in half. Suddenly her brother fired a shot from his spirit gun that picked up Kwuabara and the two spirit forces combined to impale the spirit sword in the stomach of Toguro. He stood in shock before falling back to the ground with Kwuabara landing on top of him.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Tarukane cried as he lost his entire fortune. Suzume slipped through his grasped while he was distracted with his misfortune over to Yukina, together the two slipped passed the guard who stood stunned at the scene before them.

"Now Sakashta move to plan B, get everyone to the chopper and we'll move out immediately. Make sure that the girls are with us" He said putting emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

"We're not going anywhere with you, poor man" Suzume said standing in front of Yukina.

"You've lost everything; you don't even have the cash to pay your guards and butler anymore. Why would they stay to help you out?" She questioned as the guards looked to the butler who all seemed to be pondering what had been said while Tarukane moved to one of his guards and stole a gun from one of their jackets. He aimed it over to Suzume before pulling the trigger, the bullet pass through her upper shoulder cleanly causing her to fall to the floor. Yukina kneeled next to her trying to use some of her own healing power to undo the wound.

"There now grab the girls and let's move" Tarukane said urgently, the guards split up as one grabbed Yukina by the arm and the other to gently picked a now unconscious Suzume. A new light was added to the room as the mechanical door slid open and a shadowed figure blocked Tarukane's path for escape, Hiei. Before the guards could raise their weapons towards him they were incapacitated, the one who held Suzume dropped to the floor as Hiei held her unconscious body and eased it down to the floor as well.

"The game is over you ugly fool" He said lowly to Tarukane as he cowered against the control panel of the arena. Hiei stepped in front of Yukina and glared at her tormentor.

"Look kid, if its money you want we can talk, that whore behind you makes jewels that you couldn't believe. I can pump millions from her" He said trying to save himself, but only dug his grave deeper. Hiei growled before launching a series of punches towards the hideous man, sending him from left to right. His arm rose to deliver a final blow, but before his hit could land Yukina pulled his arm back.

"Please no more, I beg of you" She said faintly.

"This man tortured you and spared you now mercy, he even almost killed your friend. Why should he be should some now" He asked angrily

"I know that he doesn't deserve life, but his death will only scar me more, just bring more nightmares" She said releasing a few drops of tears. Hiei watched the girl's tears harden into crystals before sighing.

"Very well, I won't let him make you cry, he is to worthless for that" He said letting the fat man fall to the panel.

"Thank you" She said with a small smile. She stared at Hiei as he looked out into the arena inspecting the damage of Yusuke and Kwuabara.

"You seem familiar" She stated causing Hiei's eyes to widen and his head to spin to meet her confused eyes.

"But I'm not sure why, who are you" She asked causing Hiei's eyes to shift, contemplating what should be said next.

"No one, just a member of the team" He explained looking down into the arena.

"Oh Suzume" She said in remembrance of her friend. Yukina turned and knelt down to her injured friend and began to heal Suzume's wounded shoulder.

"I'm fine Yukina; I'll heal on my own, but Kwuabara needs your abilities more than I do" Suzume said sitting up and brushing Yukina's hand away.

"Are you sure" Yukina asked, Suzume nodded. Yukina reached behind her neck and unhooked the locket before clasping it around Suzume's neck.

"Thank you" She said giving Suzume a tight squeeze, who jumped a bit out of the pain in her shoulder.

"Sorry" Yukina said with a giggle as she exited the control room, leaving just Hiei and Suzume.

"You won't tell her" Suzume evaluated looking up at him as he gazed down at her.

"She wouldn't be happy having me for a brother" He reasoned.

"Why" Suzume pressed.

"A felon brother, would she really want that" He countered turning away from her. He glanced back as he heard the stumbling of feet and a soft groan to see Suzume standing up straight behind him.

"I understand that you and my brother have drastic differences, but you both possess similarities. Like you my brother is well known for causing trouble and wrecking havoc in our town, but behind the monstrous being he's built up to be, Yusuke is my brother and has done more for me than any other. He's always been there caring for me and protecting me from thugs and the people who have always looked down at us. I never would want to experience an existence without him, for I would never survive." She spoke stepping up to the glass and seeing Yukina heal Kwuabara, surrounded by Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama .

"Yukina, despite being surrounded with such warmth, is lonely and needs her brother" She said turning back to Hiei.

"I trust you'll tell her when you're ready" She said walking away from him as he continued to watch his sister.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the delay, quite a bit has been occuring in my life as well as my serious case of laziness in the past month. Hopoefully I wont take such a long leave of absence and I promise that I will have the next chapter up no later than next sunday, so finally here is the new chapter of Death Doll. Thank you for reading and enjoy._**

Sunlight peaked through the window and awakened a sleeping Suzume, with a short rub of her tired eyes she opened the window and allowed the fresh breeze of a new day to enter into her room. Suzume then pulled the sheets off her and jumped over the sleeping Yukina, who lay on top of a single mattress covered by a thick blue blanket. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a few pieces of clothing before closing the doors, Suzume laid clothes next to the sleeping Yukina to change into when she woke up. As she opened the door, Suzume took another glance at her roommate and remembered how she took up residency at their apartment.

* * *

_The group of seven gathered before Koenma, Yusuke stood at the front explaining his mission and what happened during. Yukina and Suzume were positioned behind the group, they whispered to one another as the group relayed the outcome to Koenma._

"_Yukina do you really want to go to the Ice Mountains" Suzume asked._

"_Well I am an ice apparition and I have nowhere else to go" She replied with a saddened look._

"_You can stay with me if you don't want to leave" Suzume recommended causing the ice apparition's eyes to widen._

"_But..I..couldn't…You've already done so much for me" Yukina stuttered looking away from the pinkette._

"_I want you to stay" _

"_What" Yukina asked in shock._

"_Though we haven't known each other that long, I already feel as though you've become a close friend to me" Suzume explained with a small smile._

"_Yes, you are far closer to me than anyone has ever been back home. Suzume can I stay with you here in the human world" Yukina requested._

"_Of course" Suzume said grasping Yukina's hand and leading her out of the room, leaving a note taped to the door explaining where they had gone to._

_**Yukina and I have already left, as well as decided that she is going to be staying at my apartment**_

_**-Suzume (followed by a picture of herself sticking her tongue out at the reader)**_

* * *

Suzume emerged from the bathroom fresh and fully dressed for the new day. She wore a loose black long sleeved t-shirt and jean shorts, her hair pulled into a ponytail. The copper locket she constantly wore was tucked out from her shirt and displayed. Suzume then proceeded to walk into the kitchen and wrapped a light green apron around herself. Turning she approached the fridge and gathered a few ingredients from there before getting some from the pantry. She mixed ingredients together in a bowl before pouring them into cupcake pan and placing it in the oven. Suzume took a few slices of bread and put them in a toaster oven. Turning to the stove she placed to pans on separate burners, one possessed sizzling bacon and the other sunny-side up eggs.

"What's cooking" Yusuke said stepping out from his room in his regular green uniform.

"Muffins, toast, bacon, and eggs" Suzume answered flipping the bacon over.

"Sounds good, hey why aren't you in your school uniform" He asked putting his shoes on.

"I'm going to be showing Yukina around the city, plus she needs some clothes" She explained taking fresh muffins out of the oven and placing them on the counter.

"Sweet, that means I don't have to go either right" Yusuke said with a wide grin, which quickly turned upside down at his sister's evil aura.

"Unlike you, I do not desperately need to go to school because I already have a proper understanding of most subjects, whereas you barely understand simple math" She reasoned.

"Alright fine, but I've been hearing something about school while we've been absent. Apparently 's anger has upped quite a bit, he even broke a window" Yusuke said taking a piece of bacon and nibbling on it.

"So?" Suzume pressed washing her hands.

"They say he screamed 'That Pink Bitch' as he broke the window. I don't know too many pink haired girls who just so happen to be his favorite student" He said eyeing his sister, who remained silent.

"Look Suzume, when you go back to school try to avoid that creep of a teacher. He isn't exactly favorable to our family" Yusuke said seriously. Suddenly Suzume spun around and jammed a sandwich of eggs and bacon into her brother's face.

"You have fifteen minutes to get to school, I suggest you get going" She replied pushing his school bag into his arms and shoving him out the door.

"Wait I wanna muffin" He whined, only to have a blueberry muffin thrown into his face knocking him over the balcony onto the hard pavement.

"Enjoy" Suzume said closing their apartment door and returning to the kitchen and began to moving food on to two white plates. As she was removing her apron another door opened revealing Yukina dressed in navy blue pleated skirt and a white blouse.

"Good morning Suzume" She greeted as Suzume placed the plates and silverware on the circular table.

"Moring Yukina, I trust you slept well last night from your snoring" Suzume teased removing her apron.

"Whaaa" Yukina gasped as her cheeks reddened.

"Kidding, so do you want milk or orange juice" Suzume said opening the fridge, causing Yukina to sigh in relief as she took her seat at the table.

"Um, milk please" Yukina requested watching her friend pour the liquid into two clear glasses before returning the bottle to the fridge. Handing Yukina her drink Suzume took her own seat and began to eat, starting with the eggs. As Suzume ate, she noticed Yukina observing her own plate.

"Something wrong with your food" Suzume asked making Yukina jump.

"No it's just this is the first time I'm eating human food, I'm a bit nervous" She explained.

"What kind of food did you eat before coming to this world" Suzume questioned.

"Well snow vegetables, though there wasn't really any flavor" Yukina replied.

"Just try some, if you don't like it then I'll just find something that you do" Suzume said as she took a bite out of her muffin. Yukina picked up her own muffin and took a small bite from it, her eyes widened.

"This is incredible" She complimented taking a bigger bite.

"I've never eaten anything so warm and delicious" She continued having some bacon.

"Thanks"

"Can you teach me how to cook like you" Yukina asked.

"Sure I'll teach you when we make dinner tonight" Suzume said picking up her now empty plate and glass, carrying them over to the sink.

"However first we need to get you some clothes" She added walking back into her room and grabbed two pairs of shoes, when she walked out Yukina stood at the sink washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that Yukina" Suzume said walking over to her.

"Yes, but I feel bad that you given be a place to stay and a wonderful breakfast whereas I haven't done anything for you" She explained drying her hands, when she turned back to Suzume she found a pair of red sandals with a rose accessory dangling in front of her face.

"You can borrow these while we're out" Suzume said handing them to Yukina, who returned the favor with a warm grateful smile. Suzume then slid on her own shoes, black velvet ankle boots. After she opened the door to the apartment and stepped outside into the light, followed by Yukina, then the two proceeded to walk down the flights of stair and head toward the central city.

* * *

"Oh what a cute store" Yukina announced as they walked into a small boutique titled 'Sweet Pea'.

"This is my first time being in here, but my brother's soon-to-be girlfriend constantly brings it up in conversations" Suzume explained as she walked down an aisle of colorful clothes with Yukina in tow.

"Well this looks like where they keep clothes for your size, let's start looking" She declared as she began scanning through the racks, Yukina did the same and almost immediately her eyes connected with a soft pink dress. She pulled it out from the rack to get a closer examination at it, a frilly white trim and short sleeves combined to make the dress cute.

"What do you think about this Suzume" Yukina asked holding up the dress.

"Cute, but I think it would look complete with this brown cardigan" She replied sliding the sweater over the dress's hanger.

"Thank you" Yukina said draping the outfit over her arm. The pair continued to search for more clothing items; eventually Yukina got 3 pairs of jeans, skirts, shirts, and two dresses. As they stood at the cash register, checking out, realization hit Yukina.

"Suzume you're not going to pay for this are you" She questioned staring at the amount of clothing they had gathered.

"Of course, why wouldn't I" Suzume answered pulling out a credit card from her back pocket and handing it to the cashier.

"Oh please at least get something for yourself, I already feel awful imposing on you like this" Yukina pleaded causing Suzume to sigh.

"Alright, wait a second" She said making Yukina smile. In a split second Suzume raced throughout the store, gathered what she desired and returned to the register. On the counter she laid a white button up blouse, a strapless black dress, and an Amish styled black hat.

"Wow" Yukina said in awe at her friend's speed. The cashier took the clothes and placed them into four separate bags, Yukina carried two as did Suzume. As they walked the streets, Yukina admired the sky high buildings and the chattering people they passed by. Suzume noticed the mint haired girl was no longer beside her, turning she found her curiously staring into the clear glass of a bakery. Grasping her hand, Suzume led Yukina into the bakery and approached the front counter.

"Hello, how can I help you today ladies" A cheerful old man greeted from behind the counter.

"Yes, a dozen of those cookies" Suzume said pointing to a basket of assorted cookies of all shapes and colors. The man nodded and scooped up a few of the cookies and placed them into a green box with a pattern of sunflowers. Suzume handed the man her credit card as he gave her the box, which she handed to Yukina as she signed off on the receipt and took back her credit card. Suzume then led Yukina over to a small round table in the corner of the bakery overlooking the busy streets. Once the girls placed their belongings on the table Suzume held her hand open in front of Yukina, to which she placed the box in her hand, she opened the box and took out chocolate chip cookie before tilting it over to Yukina to pick one, she choose a small bunny shaped cookie. Watching Suzume nibbling on the cookie, Yukina did the same.

"This is incredible, it's so sweet and delicious" She lightly squealed quickly consuming her bunny cookie.

"Yeah, this place has some pretty good sweets. Let's save the rest for after dinner tonight" Suzume said closing the box up and placing it inside one of the bags. Yukina noticed a large unusual building across the street with big light bulbs displayed around posters.

"Um, Suzume what is that" She asked pointing at the building.

"It's a movie theater" Suzume answered.

"Movie Theater?" the ice apparition repeated.

"Yeah, it's a place where people go to watch other people act out stories on screen" She explained causing Yukina to get even more confused, Suzume checked her watch.

"It's only the afternoon, I guess we could catch a movie before going to the grocery store to get what we need for tonight" She said picking up her bags a leading Yukina out of the bakery. The girls waited a few moments for the street to clear somewhat and allow them to cross to reach the theater. They entered the building to see a deep red carpet cover the entire floor and a booth with an almost asleep teenager inside. Above his booth were the movies they were playing beside a poster of the film.

"Which do want to see" Suzume asked Yukina.

"I don't really know, you choose the one you want to see" Yukina responded.

"Alright" She said as she began looking over the movie titles until her eyes stopped at one.

"Yeah maybe you should choose" Suzume said turning back to Yukina.

"Why I thought you wanted to see…um…Friday the 13th Part 2" Yukina said reading of the poster.

"Yeah, but I don't think you would really-"

"I want to see it" Yukina said with determination before turning to the half-awake teen in the booth.

"We want to see Friday the 13th Part 2" She announced.

"Ok, two tickets, twenty bucks" He requested holding his hand out, Suzume sighed and gave him her credit card.

"You'll regret this decision" Suzume said taking back her credit card.

"Here are your tickets, third theater on the left. Now these are your complementary masks for see the movie. Enjoy" He said handing them their objects before returning to his nap.

"Oh this looks like so much fun" Yukina said putting on her bloody hockey mask

* * *

'She really is his sister' Suzume thought as she watched Yukina sit at the edge of her seat, giggling at the main character being unexpectedly grabbed by the killer as he crashed through the window behind her. The scene then cut to the female character waking up in ambulance with her boyfriend nowhere to be seen, and finally ending the film with a picture of a rotting severed head. The lights in the theater were brought up and slowly people walked out.

"That was a wonderful movie" Yukina said sliding her mask off.

"You're a bit weird, huh" Suzume observed.

"I know, even back home people said that about me" Yukina said dejectedly only to receive a small pat on the head.

"Weirdness is positive, means you're not like the everyday snobs" Suzume explained standing up and stretching her arms and legs.

"Come on we need and get groceries, how does spaghetti sound"

"Funny" Yukina said giggling at the word.

* * *

"Alright, now we take the pot and pour everything out except the spaghetti" Suzume instructed as she poured out the pot's contents into a strainer.

"Then just move the spaghetti into the plates and top it with the sauce we made" Suzume continued as Yukina poured a bit of the sauce onto each serving.

"Your pretty good at this for a beginner" Suzume complimented as she removed her apron.

"Thank you" Yukina returned as she picked up her fork and attempted to eat the stringy food. Suzume noticed a bright red beam off in the distance from the kitchen window as her whole body slightly shivered. Her hands gripped her shoulders to cease her shivering.

"Suzume, are you alright" Yukina asked in concern.

"Yes fine" She confirmed turning back Yukina, resting her hands against her sides.

"Good, I was wondering how you eat spaghetti" Yukina said shyly.

"Yeah, first you just twirl around your fork until there is an appropriate amount on and then you just eat" Suzume explained with a demonstration, Yukina nodded and did the same. Suzume looked back at the window with the beam now gone, 'Let them be safe' she thought as she continued eating.

* * *

Later that night Yukina lay fast asleep on her mattress, but Suzume sat on her bed wearing light green button-up pajamas. She crawled over to the window and pushed it open before sitting back onto the bed. A lone, dark figure appeared in the windowsill.

"So are you going to tell me what happened tonight" Suzume asked abruptly.

"Toguro didn't die, and he proved tonight that your brother isn't strong enough to beat him as well as challenged him to defeat Toguro" Hiei explained with his eyes closed.

"Hm, I and assume he has already left to train for this right"

"Yes, me and Kurama will also be preoccupied training the fool Kwuabara" Hiei continued leaning his back against the frame of the window.

"This mean I won't be around all the time to fulfill my requirement of protecting you. So you'll need to watch out for yourself"

"That's fine, so how dangerous is this next arc" Suzume inquired.

"Trumps everything else your brother has faced" He answered honestly, Suzume hid her eyes beneath her bangs as her hands clenched the fabric of her pants. Hiei lift himself of the sill and returned to his standing position, facing away from the girl.

"Thanks for looking after Yukina, and take care of yourself" And with that he vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Warning viewers, gets a bit risqué in this chapter. Read and Enjoy.**_

Two weeks passed since Suzume had seen her brother, or any of his new associates. Occasionally she would catch a shadow or a dark figure in the night or walking to school. Mostly Suzume continued with her daily life, as well as helping Yukina adjust to her new surroundings.

"Oh I wish I could go to school with you" Yukina whined standing in the doorway across from Suzume, dressed in her standard school uniform with her leather bag.

"I would have actually not minded attending school if you were there, but I have already missed too much" She said with a sigh.

"Yukina remember what I told you if-"

"Don't accept any drinks or shady offers from your mother, I know" Yukina interrupted.

"Good, I'll see you later tonight then" Suzume said with a small wave, walking away.

"Have a good day at school" Yukina said cheerfully returning the wave.

* * *

Suzume walked into a full class as the bell rang; she ignored the stares and whispers while walking over to her own desk. Mr. Iwamoto entered a few seconds later and stood behind his podium, not before sending a disturbing glance towards Suzume.

"Well, well Ms. Urameshi finally decided to grace us with her presence. What an honor this is" He announced sarcastically. Suzume stood up and bowed.

"I apologize for not being able to attend school, there were other matter that required my attention" She said sitting back down as the harsh teacher continued to glare at her.

"You will stay after class so that we'll have a discussion on how you should be reprimanded "He commanded pushing his glasses up, hiding his eyes behind their shine.

"Yes sir" Suzume replied with a nod.

"Good, now we'll continue with yesterday's history lesson on the medieval era in Europe. Take out your text books and notebooks, beginning with the Black Death a disastrous pandemic which created mass panic and stole the lives of millions across the continent" He said beginning to lecture.

'_The Black Plague. Resulting in 186.4 million deaths after an accidental re…What, how did that come to mind'_ Suzume questioned herself in her unexpected knowledge in a subject she had yet to learn.

"Ms. Urameshi you already are in trouble for missing so many school weeks, please refrain from not paying attention in class" Mr. Iwamoto said.

"Sorry" Suzume replied catching up on the notes on the board.

The day passed by quickly and Suzume easily understood the material she had missed over her absence, a few times though her hand cramped up from vigorously taking notes and being unused to writing. The bell rang and immediately everyone raced out of the classroom, minus Suzume who patiently remained in her seat.

"Ms. Urameshi I have papers to grade and I would appreciate it if could sit there until I finished" Mr. Iwamoto said sitting behind his desk overlooking a thick pile of papers. Suzume rested her chin in the palm of her hand and turned to look outside the window, seeing the masses of school mates cheerfully fleeing the building their population decreasing by the minute. Eventually none remained, but an empty plain courtyard glowing in the shine of the sunset.

"Ms. Urameshi, please approach my desk" Her teacher ordered putting aside the finished papers; she nodded and gathered her school bag. He stood from his seat and came to the front of his desk, to lean against it and look down on the girl.

"I am very disappointed with your attitude toward your education. I don't know if it's your brother or any of his friends, but this change isn't going to assist in your plans for the future you could have. Now if you come after school frequently for one on one session with me we could be abl-"

"Unfortunately my schedule won't allow that, I am much too preoccupied for your idea. You, Mr. Takenaka, and myself will resolve this issue in another matter. Now I must go I have a relative in town who requires my assistance" She stated as she turned to leave, not before hearing her teacher growl.

"You see Ms. Urameshi, this matter is not up for discussion!" He yelled. She heard his steps race to her and reached into a pocket of her school bag, taking out a taser. She spun on her heel to counter the man's attack, only to have her wrist trapped in an iron grip. Mr. Iwamoto forcefully removed the weapon from her hand and redirected the attack on the girl, electrocuting her at her ribs. As her body went numb in his arms, she noticed the sinister smile that adorned his face.

* * *

Awakening from darkness only to darkness, that was what happened to Suzume as she weakly managed to stir from her slumber. Trying to sit up, she realized her wrists and ankles were bound by rough strands of rope. Her surrounding consisted of the average classroom, empty though, and a name plate on the desk she was bound to, it read Mr. Iwamoto. Remembering the previous events, she struggled to escape, pulling and digging at her restrictions.

"Ms. Urameshi you wouldn't be trying to escape your punishment, would you now" An appalled sounding voice said causing her to cease her struggle. Even in this darkness she was able to make out the hideous figure of Mr. Iwamoto as he looked down upon her on his desk.

"Release me" She demanded in her calm, yet angry tone, her captor merely laughed at her.

"Your intelligence seems to have left you during your absence. This situation is like school, you are the weak student and I am the powerful teacher who **dominates** you" He snarled ripping off her school uniform, tossing its shredded remains on the floor. Suzume hid away her eyes from the monster beneath her bangs and gripped her constraints so tight her hands bleed.

"Suzume, I love this white underwear you have one this evening, it matches that snow white skin of yours" He said tracing his fingers on her stomach. His hand eventually began to rise up on her body, slowly passing her breasts and cupping her neck while his mouth planted slobber full kisses on the opposite side.

"Stop" Her voice commanded as she desperately continued to pull away from her bounds. Her request was ignored as the man rubbed her thigh. His mouth forcefully detached itself from her neck so that his eyes could gaze down upon his captured prey.

"As much as I love to admire these garments, they simply must go, their blocking the hidden treasure waiting to be discovered" He said revealing a knife, he then carefully slide it across her straps.

"Please…" Her voice whispered as Iwamoto sliced the left side of her panties.

"Save me" She finished, his blade be positioned between her breasts aiming downward to shred her torn underwear.

"Let's see everything" He said with a grin releasing the blade with a slash to the remnants of clothing.

**CRASH**

"What the-"He began, only to be interrupted as he was thrown into the back wall of the classroom. Hiei removed his black cloak and tossed it over Suzume, unsheathed his sword and released her from the ropes. She sat up clutch the black fabric around her nude form, though her eyes were still concealed behind her bangs steady streams of tears fell from them and her mouth used all its strength to suppress a sob. Hiei turned away from her and back to the teacher struggling to sit up.

"Who the hell are you, and look what you've done to my classroom" He complained, Hiei glared at the shaking man before impaling his sword into the wall centimeters from Iwamoto's face. As the man tore his eyes away from the blade he found the fire demon in front of him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and tossing him into another window, head first. The teacher picked himself up; wincing at the shards of glass imbedded into his face, and whirled to deliver a punch to the intruder. Hiei caught his attack easily in his hand and constricted it, bringing the grown man to his knees begging to be release.

"Did you let her go when she begged, did you remove yourself from her when she cried" Hiei asked as the man stared into his anger filled eyes with petrified ones, after receiving no answer Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind Iwamoto and kicked him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. He could barely manage to get on all fours before he crumbled; Hiei grasped his back collar and catapulted him towards the ceiling. As the teacher fell, Hiei used his inhuman speed to kick him in the gut mid-fall, returning him to the wall where Hiei's sword laid. Plucking his sword from the wall, Hiei rose it above the foolish human's head and prepared to deliver the final blow. Suddenly Hiei felt arms wrap around his chest and a face press into his back.

"Please stop" The voice pleaded as their tears dripped onto his shirt.

"Just take me home, away from here" The voice demanded tightening their grip and allowing more tears to pass onto his shirt. The teacher opened his eyes to see the pair and a crimson glare with a strong desire to end his life. The man could not beg for his life as the figure attacked him once more, returning him to unconsciousness. Hiei sheathed his sword and turned around to Suzume, he adjusted the cloak on her to cover her up more before picking her up into his arms and exiting the building through the shattered window. As they traveled towards her apartment all that could be heard were her whimpers, Hiei's grip tightened on her shivering body as he continued to remain focus on the destination. He opened the window to her bedroom and placed her on her bed before vanishing.


	14. Chapter 14

Burning water washed over her flesh as she stood in the shower, washing away the touch and pain. Suzume stood in the center of the shower looking down and the floor, her hair creating a veil around her. Arms wrapped around herself, providing herself comfort. In a split second her head shot up and turned off the shower.

"Enough sulking, move on" She commented stepping out of the shower and drying off with a towel. Suzume dressed herself in a striped black blouse and jeans, and combed her hair. Leaving the bathroom, she began searching the house for Yukina, to find her intensely watching television.

"Sitting so close is bad for you" She said startling the ice apparition.

"Ah Suzume, are you feeling well today" Yukina asked standing up to face Suzume.

"Yeah, can't really stay in bed for an entire week can I. Besides we need to continue your lessons in the culinary arts" Suzume said walking into the kitchen.

"Really, what will be making today" Yukina said washing her hands beside Suzume.

"I was thinking curry, it's a bit spicy" Suzume suggested putting on her apron.

"Sure, I don't mind" Yukina replied with a smile.

"Alright you can start off by chopping these" She directed handing her potato and a few onions. Suzume went to the fridge and pulled out some beef, placed it on a chopping board, and sliced it into cubes. Once she finished, she placed it into a pot on the stove and began cooking the meat.

"Yukina we also need some carrots" Suzume requested moving the meet around with her wooden spoon.

"Okay" She said going to the fridge and taking some carrots from their bag, chopping them almost instantly. Yukina pushed the vegetables into a pile before gathering them up into her hands.

"Suzume I finished the vegetables" She announced brining them to the pot.

"You've been practicing, huh" Suzume said with a smirk, observing her friends' improvement.

"Well, a bit yes" She answered with a small blush.

"Good, your becoming quite the chef" Suzume complimented taking the chopped vegetables and tossing them into the pot.

"Now just turn that for awhile" She directed to Yukina before taking a bag of rice from the cabinet and walking over to the rice cooker. Emptying a portion from the bag into a bowl and rinsing the rice, she then placed it into the machine. Suzume returned the remaining rice to cabinet and pulled out a small square package.

"Yukina we need to add the final ingredient now" She announced handing Yukina the package.

"It's the sauce, break it up and melt it in the pot" Suzume directed as Yukina nodded. She pulled off the cover and removed the sauce block from its plastic container. Yukina broke the block in half, and then into fourths before dropping them into the pot. She mixed and melted the thick pieces, until she was able to easily shift the ingredients around did she shut off the burner.

"Alright now pour the curry on to the rice, covering only half the rice" Suzume said setting plates filled with rice on the table and two glasses of milk. Yukina picked up the pot with and oven glove and brought it over to the table, using the spoon she carefully poured some of the contents of the pot on to the white rice. Once she finished the first plate, she moved on to the second.

"Very nice, we actually may have enough for seconds" Suzume complimented taking away the pot and returning it to the stove, placing a cover on top to keep it warm.

"Thank you" Yukina replied with a warm smile as she sat down in front of a plate, where she waited for her friend to join her. Suzume sat next to Yukina and using a silver spoon, Yukina followed suit. After removing the utensil from her mouth, Yukina started fanning her mouth.

"You were right, my mouth feels like its being bitten" Yukina said with a giggle.

"Drink the milk, and use more rice in the next" Suzume suggested taking another bite, only to be interrupted by two sets of knocks at the door. Wiping her mouth she stood up and walked over to the entrance of the apartment, opening the door to find Shizuru and Keiko.

"Hello, haven't seen you two for a while" Suzume greeted.

"Hey Suzume, we need to talk" Keiko said stepping inside.

"Keiko and I haven't seen or heard anything of Yusuke and Kazuma in weeks, do you know what's going on" Shizuru asked closing the door behind as she entered, Suzume bit her pointer finger in thought.

"Others whom our brothers usually associate with told me that apparently, a thug has challenged them. Unfortunately that's the extent of my knowledge" Suzume answered.

"Well maybe Botan can fill in the gaps" Keiko suggested.

"How do we get her to though" Shizuru wondered lighting a cigarette.

"I know, but first I need to inform the neighbors" Suzume said walking to the door, only to turn back to the girls.

"I almost forgot. Yukina these girls are Kwuabara's sister and my brother's girlfriend, introduce yourselves" She requested as she left.

"We…were…not dating" Keiko stuttered with a blush.

"Hey Yukina was it, my names Shizuru" The taller girl said stepping forward, Yukina stood and bowed.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you" She said with a smile.

"My name's Keiko" The short haired brunette introduced as Suzume walked back through the front door.

"What did you need to tell the neighbors" Yukina asked watching Suzume turn off the lights in the apartment.

"Just preparing them" She said cryptically as she walked into her room.

"For what" Keiko called out.

"This" She answered holding up her purple communication mirror, only increasing the confusion of the others. Turning the object in her hand to face the wall and picking up a nearby glass cup, with a flick of her wrist the compactor opened

'_**Hello, Suzume is something wrong' **_The voice on the other line said, Botan. Suzume raised three fingers and slowly began to pull them down, counting down to something. Once they were all down she took a deep breath and…

'…_**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH' **_She screamed smashing the glass into the wall.

'_**Suzume, Suzume!'**_ The voice on the line frantically cried out, Suzume snapped the communicator shut and tossed it on to the counter top in the kitchen.

"Um. Suzume wasn't that a bit much" Yukina commented.

"Mabye, but we need information. I need to find that rope, she'll probably be here in three minutes" Suzume thought aloud walking towards her closet.

"Pretty impressive kid" Shizuru complimented.

* * *

"Suzume, Suzume!" Botan yelled bursting through the front door, only to be quickly entangled in strands of rope.

"Got her" Keiko announced emerging from behind the stunned ferry girl.

"Kei...Keiko" Botan said in shock.

"Put her in my brother's room, I'll be in there in a minute" Suzume said from the stove.

"Suzume" Botan growled as she was pushed into the room, as she tried to resist Keiko Botan tumbled until her back hit the bed.

"Ow" She whined wanting to rub her injured back.

"We're sorry Botan, but we need to know where Yusuke is" Keiko said determinedly.

"And my idiot brother too" Shizuru added.

"Please Botan" Yukina pleaded. Altogether the girl's pleas made Botan have and internal conflict before…

"I'm truly sorry, but I cannot tell you" She said firmly.

"Well I guess it's up to Suzume now" Shizuru said with a sigh, twisting the light bulb to create a now flickering light.

"Um, why did you do that" Botan asked nervously.

"Suzume told me to, said she wanted to create some ambiance" Shizuru explained sitting back down.

"For what" Botan pressed. Suddenly the door opened and closed, a new character had entered. From behind it was easy to tell it was Suzume, however when she turned it appeared as though it originated from a horror movie. A black leather apron covered her front, and accompanied matching gloves on each hand. Her face hidden behind a terrifying blood spattered hockey mask.

"Suzume you look so cute" Yukina said with a giggle.

"You have a strange sense of cute" Shizuru said putting out her cigarette. The figure placed a metal pot on the small round table in the corner of room; she then tossed a funnel to the light haired brunette who calmly caught it without looking. Removing the cover from the pot and dipping a ladle inside to scoop up its contents.

"Yukina can you get the carton of milk from the fridge" She requested covering the pot with the lid once more.

"Sure" She said exiting the room. Shizuru inserted the funnel into Botan's mouth and the figure quickly poured down the contents of the ladle inside. Botans struggles quickly ceased as the funnel was removed to reveal a smile.

"This is pretty go-OH MY GOD" She screamed and began thrashing her body.

"MY MOUTH FEELS LIKE YOU DUMPED LAVA INSIDE, WHAT WAS THAT" She screamed, Shizuru held her body in place.

"Curry, though I did tweak it a bit for you" She said simply.

"WELL GET ME A DRINK, THE MILK" She pleaded seeing Yukina return.

"Where are the boys" Suzume interrogated taking the milk from Yukina, her victim continued to thrash.

"I CAN'T" She refused desperately eyeing the milk.

"Perhaps I should tell; when Yusuke ate this dish and went five minutes without milk he collapsed, almost had to go the hospital" Suzume said pushing, but not giving, the milk in Botan's face and watched her resolve crumble.

"ALRIGHT, THEY WENT TO THE DARK TORNAMENT" She shouted and Shizuru released her from her binds, allowing her to catapult her body and steal the milk from Suzume. The hockey masked girl slowly lifted the mask off her head.

"The Dark Tournament" She repeated.

"Yes it's a-"

"A competition of sixteen team who fight to the death for the entertainment of others, why is my brother there" She asked firmly.

"Well, he along with the others became this year's special team and are unable to refuse. How do you know about the tournament" Botan asked with concern.

"Doesn't matter right now" She said pulling off her leather gloves and apron, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open.

"Yes, Hello I require a helicopter ride to an island within two hours. Thank you" She said with a snap of her phone and turned to the girls.

"We're going to the tournament for those idiots"


	15. Chapter 15

The girls stepped off the air craft and on to the tropical island as the sun began to rise. Two large rock formations lay in the center of the island, curving and reaching out for one another as they were surrounded by evergreen trees.

"Welcome to Hanging Neck Island" Suzume announced.

"Don't suppose there's a hotel around here" Keiko said with a laugh.

"Oh there is, we have a room right next to the guys" Suzume stated walking a head of the group, taking a clear path through the forest to soon arrive at a large beautiful hotel. Suzume walked up to the front desk and gathered their keys as the others admired the décor of the five star establishment.

"Alright here are your keys and tickets for the tournament" Suzume said handing them the items.

"Suzume how is it you were able to afford all of this" Botan questioned.

"I'll explain later, right now you girls should go to the room and get ready for the tournament that begins in exactly one hour with Team Urameshi being the first contestants" Suzume suggest as she turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going" Yukina said with concern.

"There are other matters that require my attention at the moment, sorry. Shizuru look after them" She said continuing to walk into a different hallway. Suzume opened a door with another key; a golden lounge lay undisturbed fitted with Victorian styled furnishings. She walked into the center and faced a painting of a bridge over a water lily filled pond, a Monet and probably real.

"Victoria" She called out.

"Here Ms. Urameshi" A woman responded wearing a traditional maid uniform, her hair light purple contrasted with her tanned skin.

"We have a few issues that need taking care of" Suzume said now facing the maid, teal starring into golden.

"Yes mistress" She answered with a bow.

* * *

A veiled woman sat in a booth overlooking the fight below, and watched as savage beasts chanted for the destruction of a particular team. Slowly fanning herself as a large orange haired man fell to a child, whom didn't allow the man to arise when he possessed the strength. Observing a grey demon threaten a redhead with the death of his beloved mother, only to meet a deserving end of being torn apart from the inside. Currently a pale blond man faced off against a much smaller opponent, attempting to destroy him whole with fire based attacks.

"Well what a surprise, never thought you would accept our invitation to the Dark Tournament. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Ms. Underwood" A scarred black haired man greeted placing a gently kiss on her gloved hand. He sat in the empty seat next to the petite woman overlooking the intense fight.

"It would seem you favor this year's special team, Team Urameshi" He observed only to receive a nod as an answer.

"I must say you have good taste, perhaps it's your young age" He complimented. She remained silent and watched as the pale man launched a massive assault, engulfing his entire body in heat and driving his hand through the stomach of his opponent. As he flew in the air surrounded in flames, pale man used the rest of his flames he engulfed to obliterate his opponent. Confident in his victory pale man walked away, however he was called back as the black haired man emerged unscathed from the fire. The cloth hiding his forehead burned off to reveal a third eye, purple and emitting a strong glow.

'**Dragon of the Darkness Flame'** He cried out, the power from his attack burning away his shirt. The ground shook as a creature escaped from his hand, a black dragon with an entire body in flames charged towards the terrified pale man. After the flames had destroyed him, all that remained was an outline engraved on the wall.

"Impressive, unfortunately I need to gloat to an old fool. I have enjoyed your company Ms. Annabelle Underwood" He said standing to leave, the girl rose from her place to face him and curtsied a bit before returning to her seat. Another fight began between a drunkard and the leader of Team Urameshi, their strengths matched one another which eventually led to a pure fist fight in the end. The woman stood once more and exited her booth.

"The winner is clearly obvious" She whispered to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Team Urameshi walked out of the golden elevator on to their floor with the girls walking beside them.

"So you haven't seen my sister since this morning" Yusuke concluded after catching up with Keiko.

"Yeah, after she managed to get us here and get us a room. Any idea on where she could be" Botan added.

"Not really, but I'm not worried she has always been able to take care of herself" He said opening the door to their room. It wasn't until the group had walked into the lounge area that they noticed the guest starring at them from the corner. She wore a silver strapless gown that possessed a laced up back and small train. Her gloved hands adorned with vintage diamond bracelets, related to the collar necklace cover her neck. A pure white veil hid her face, creating more uneasiness amongst Team Urameshi.

"Who the he-"Yusuke managed before an object impacted his forehead. As he caught it, he soon realized it was his sister's wooden spoon. Fury took over his being and he launched himself toward the unfamiliar figure, only to be caught by a maid.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU BITCH" He screamed.

"Calm yourself boy and allow my mistress to explain" She demanded tightening the grip on her wrist.

"Do as she says Yusuke, save your anger for that" Kurama said stepping forward. Yusuke pulled back, but his breath remained unsteady as a pathetic way to calm himself. The maid stepped back as her master stepped forward; her hand gripped her veil and pulled it off. Underneath her identity was revealed, Suzume. Her hair pinned up in a neat bun with the exception of her bangs and two stands that reached to her ribs.

"Suzu-"Her brother began only to feel the pain of his shin being kicked by her heel. She snapped shut her white hand fan and slapped it across her idiot brother's face multiple times, at least until it broke. She tossed the broken item to the floor and held her hand out to her maid, to be filled with a new fan. She continued her assault for another minute and let her brother dropped to the floor.

"Sorry thought there was a bug" She lied obviously as she sat down in a cushy leather chair.

"A bug my ass" He brother retorted sitting on the couch to the right.

"You definitely should start explaining now" Keiko suggested taking seat.

"This is why I came back. Victoria please prepare some tea" She requested as everyone took a seat on the couches, though Hiei opted for his designated window ledge.

"Yes mistress" She said with a bow before walking into the kitchen.

"Now how the hell can you afford all of this" Her brother asked gesturing to her apparel.

"My international company, Sweet Dreams, immense profits paid for this outfit as well as been paying our bills for the past three years" She answered.

"The baking company" Kurama inquired.

"Yes, the one and only" She confirmed as her maid stepped back into the room, delivering milk tea to the group.

"How is it you knew what the Dark Tournament was" Botan said next.

"Since last year I have been receiving invitations to this event, but I refused them until I learned of this year's special team" Suzume said with slight irritation and a glare towards her brother.

"Then how come you're so rich, we still live in that apartment and why don't I get any cash!" Yusuke asked.

"There is nothing wrong with the apartment and I happen to like it, besides I already do give you money" She explained sipping her tea.

"No you don't! The last time I asked for money you said I didn't need it" Her brother retorted.

"Because you didn't, you have a bank account with at least a few hundred thousand inside as does mother" Suzume said placing her drink on the coffee table.

"I have a bank account! How come I didn't know" Yusuke yelled.

"You're awful with money. Do remember you got a hundred dollars for your tenth birthday, you lost it in five minutes to me over a bet"

"I remember that" Keiko said in dismay.

"Miss, the event" Victoria reminded tapping Suzume shoulder.

"Right, thank you Victoria" She said standing from her seat and walking to the door.

"Where are you going" Yusuke asked walking after her.

"My company is catering an event for the investors here and I am supposed to attend" Suzume explained placing the veil back on her head as Victoria opened the door for her.

"Well be careful" Her brother urged.

"Always am" She said leaving with her maid, unbeknownst her a few eyes were already watching out for her.

* * *

The high-ceiling golden ballroom was brightly light as the music from the classical band filled the room and inspired couples to occupy the dance floor. Most, however, glued themselves to gossiping groups discussing recent arrangements and scandals. Suzume hid herself behind a cherry blossom arrangement as tall as herself; she looked out of the grand window on to a moonlight pond coated with water lilies.

'_Huh, such a dull party. I only arrived ten minutes ago'_ She complained to herself, finding more interest in the garden rather than the social gathering that held her prisoner. Glancing back at the party, she opened the glass door leading to the balcony and slipped away from the dreadful event. Her heels clicked against the stone and she made her way to the thick railing. She hiked her dress up and climbed over the rails, when it was only her fingers holding her body to the rail she checked the height. She released her grip and allowed her body to fall the short distance to the ground, losing her veil in the process.

"Couldn't take it anymore" A voice commented, Suzume immediately pulled her dress down and stood tall to face the being speaking to her. Her eyes widened at the sight of Hiei standing before her, in a restored condition of his garb he had worn for his match.

"Why are you here, couldn't imagine seeing you within a mile of something like this" Suzume responded stepping out from the bushes and on to the cobble stone path.

"It's still my duty, looking after you" He stated simply, walking away pausing a few moments later.

"Well, thought you wanted to leave" He said turning back to her.

"I do" She said catching up to him with a small jog.


	16. Chapter 16

The pair silently walked back to the hotel upon the cobble stone path in the moonlight, Hiei a few paces a head with his hands tucked inside of his pockets. Suzume followed, attempting to stare without being detected by the demon, to which she failed as he turned to her.

"What" He questioned, rather harshly. She merely continued to stare, directly to his covered forehead. Hiei sighed as he lifted his left hand to tug off the cloth, revealing a glowing purple eye staring back at the pinkette. Suzume stepped forward a bit to get a closer look.

"Does it disgust you" He asked looking away, only to be pulled back by gentle gloved hands bringing him back to the girl. Her face inches away from his.

"Not in the slightest, only interest me" She said without hesitation, her finger tips gently tracing around the third eye.

"Does it possess any abilities" She asked.

"Besides enhancing my eye sight to extraordinary distances, the Jagan also grants me telepathic techniques" He explained pulling his face from her grasp and taking a few steps away.

'_I requested that a talented underworld surgeon implant it on to me'_ He continued telepathically, predicting what she would ask next. Her eyes widened at his intrusion into her head.

"Then wh-"

"You'll be fine making it back to the building from here" Hiei interrupted parting a bush to show a brightly light establishment standing tall before them. He turned back to the girl before disappearing, she stood there for a moment and began walking toward the hotel.

* * *

Suzume awoke in a soft peach colored bed with a soft yawn, as well as to find Yukina admiring her necklace of last night. The ice apparition shrieked at the sudden source of noise, dropping the jewelry on to the dresser.

"You can have it if you want" Suzume said swinging her legs off the bed.

"I couldn't wear something so glamorous. Thank you though" Yukina replied graciously as her friend grabbed clothes from her unpacked suitcase.

"You can use anything of mine, I wouldn't mind" She said stepping into the bathroom, emerging seconds later wearing jeans and a black top with a lace back. Suzume threw her green pajamas back onto the bed and slid grey slippers on her feet.

"Let's go get some breakfast" Suzume said opening the door, Yukina giggled.

"Its lunch time actually" Making Suzume's eyes widen and turn away from the amused ice apparition.

"Can't believe I slept in, Yusuke would have a field day" She commented closing the door after Yukina walked out. They walked down the hall and stepped on the golden elevator, it was then something caught Suzume's eye.

"I see your sporting the kimono once again" She said observing Yukina.

"Yes, I don't get to wear it much and I actually quite missed it" Yukina explained with a smile, before their conversion could continue a chime interrupted them. The girls stepped out as a new group replaced their spots and the doors sealed shut behind them. Walking into the lobby they were soon engulfed by a crowd of demons facing a small stage with two kitchen areas added.

"What's that" Yukina asked attempting to peer over the giant demons covering her view.

"Don't know, though it appears to be some culinary completion" Suzume answered as an energetic fox eared woman stepped on to the stage.

"All right folks we still need one more team of two before we can commence, are there any brave enough to feed our judge" She said gesturing to a large overweight demon sitting on a plush red thrown, his skin a disgusting grey was covered in an unknown slimy substance, he released a roar parting his mouth to show sharp jaws ready to rip apart a body.

"Hey Yukina want to participate" Suzume asked turning toward her.

"Sure, sound like fun" She said with a grin.

"All right" Suzume said raising her hand, to which somehow the fox girl saw and immediately hopped over the crowd to stand before them.

"Well it seems we have some cute contestants this round, what are your names girls" She interviewed pressing her microphone into their faces.

"Yu-Yukina" She said nervously.

"Suzume" The stoic girl said next.

"Well thank you for having the courage to step forth and take to the challenge. If you can come back stage with me, we'll get you ready" She stepped behind them and began pushing them on to the stage and behind the curtain, however Suzume stopped.

"Victoria should anything go wrong, be sure to get us out of here" She ordered the maid standing against the wall, who answered with a nod and a bow. Suzume then stepped on stage with the girls; behind the curtains was a small bucket of black aprons. As Suzume reached to grab one, fox girl kicked the bucket away.

"No, no, no" She repeated shaking her head, both Yukina and Suzume crocked their heads in confusion.

"In all my years of hosting the dark tournament and this small side completion, I have never gotten girls as cute as you two as competitors. No you girls get something much better" She said with stars twinkling in her eyes. She spun her body around and twirled her microphone before pointing it at the girls.

"Fox Magi Magic" She shouted and a puff of pink smoke surrounded Yukina and Suzume, fox girl smile continued to grow beyond an imaginable size. The smoke screen parted to reveal the girls in a new ensemble, both wore a red strapless dress ending at their mid-thigh and matching heels. Covering it was a retro black and white polka dot apron with a solid black trim, pleated around the sweetheart neckline. Their hair tied in a bun with a rose topping it.

"Wow, this turned out better than I thought" She said gleefully, her tail wiggling in excitement.

"Yeah, thanks um…" Suzume trailed off searching her memory for her name.

"Koto, hostess of the dark tournament" She declared with a formal bow.

"Well thanks" Suzume continued.

"We appreciate your assistance" Yukina added.

"It's nothing, now are you girls ready to get started" She said with a confident grin, the girls nodded as Koto leaped out from behind the curtain and on to center stage.

"Now it's time to commence 'Feed the Beast'" She announced as the crowd shouted in excitement.

"Our first contenders are Tairo and Taima" She said as a pair of red demons stepped forth from the opposite end of the stage, hunched over and savage looking wherein nothing but loin cloths.

"And their opposers, our cutest duo yet. Yukina and Suzume" She said with more excitement, once the pair emerged in their new outfits the crowd went into greater hysterics. The girls stood behind their station, as did the other team, and waited for the go. Koto raised her hand high as the crowd silenced itself.

"Ready, GO" She declared swinging her arm down signaling the beginning of the competition.

"So what are we going to make" Yukina asked turning to Suzume.

"I was thinking a soup and some bread. Butternut squash soup and French bread" She answered gathering some pots and pans.

"Ok" Yukina replied grabbing a few ingredients she recalled of the recipes.

"I trust you remember how to make the bread" Suzume said handing Yukina a pan to bake the bread in, she accepted it with a nod and went off to work in a separate space of the area.

* * *

As Suzume stirred the ingredients in her pot, she glanced over to their completion. The red demons were beating something to death, a goat from what she could hear, she watched as blood from the poor animal splatter the surrounding area.

"Yukina don't look over at the other team" She suggested continuing to work on her dish, possessing a rich yellow cream color. She then turned her attention to Yukina, pulling a fresh loaf of bread from the oven.

"All right only five minutes left people" Koto warned.

"Yukina we need to start putting things together" Suzume said pouring the soup into a blue trimmed white bowl. Yukina stepped beside Suzume and placed a silver tray down, her bread neatly sliced up on a small plate. Suzume placed a small edible purple flower in the center of her soup before setting it on the tray.

"Time" Koto declared with the sound of a loud horn.

"We'll begin with Tairo and Taima" The demonic duo dragged a bloody, bludgeoned goat across the stage and towards the judge. The creature picked up his meal by the leg and lifted it high above his mouth, then he released his grip on the deceased creature to fall inside the dark cavern of his mouth. Everyone in the nearby vicinity heard the crunching and chewing of the bones in his mouth, a few minutes of crushing the entity he swallowed it. With his mouth empty he released a snarl as he hurled his arm towards the pair to send them into a wall at the opposite end of the room.

"Well it appears they failed to please our judge, perhaps our next contenders will have better luck" Koto said as Suzume walked up to slug-like judge and lifted her tray high above her head, presenting her offering to him. His claws picked up the bowl and the small plate of bread, and threw it into his mouth, plates and all. Yukina stood behind Suzume grasping her friend's hand while they awaited judgment, Suzume's eyes glanced over to the edge of the crowd as to confirm her maid on stand-bye.

"Don't worry, I won't allow anything to go bad" Suzume said, comforting her nervous friend. The creature's eyes widened, each of his hands grasped around each of the girls. Victoria was already standing at the front of the crowd as the creature proceeded to hug the girls, hug. Suzume noticed he was shedding clear streams of tears.

"I don't believe it people, the meal has pushed our judge to tears" Koto exclaimed observing the strange sight before her. Slowly the beast placed the girls back down and gave them a clap for their work.

"Thank you Mr. Judge" Yukina said graciously as she and Suzume bowed.

"Well now let's present the pair with a prize deserving of their achievement today" Koto said present the victorious girls to the crowd.

"Congratulations you two have won a single floor tickets for the tournament and a stuffed rabbit. I'm sorry but we were only able to obtain the one ticket, please do not destroy your friendship over this difficult decision of who gets what" Koto said in despair as the girls only blinked.

"Can I have the rabbit" Yukina asked.

"Sure, then I can get the ticket right" Suzume added, they quickly decided as Koto stood shocked.

"Well that was easy, that's our mini-completion see you guys tomorrow" Koto said exiting the stage, the audience leaving as well.

"Aw, it's so cute" Yukina said holding her light blue bunny, a blue bow tied around its neck.

"Yeah, you sure you're fine with that though. I mean I got a ticket worth a few thousand" Suzume inquired as they sat on the empty stage their legs barely touching the floor.

"Congrats you two" A new voice said, Shizuru with a cigarette perched upon her lips.

"Yeah, you guys got some pretty good prizes" Keiko added coming out from behind the taller woman.

"Thanks did you guys see the competition" Yukina asked.

"Only the end, Keiko almost had a heart attack when that thing grabbed you two" Shizuru said with a chuckle.

"For good reason, Suzume you should have been more careful. It's best if we keep a low profile here" Keiko urged.

"Sorry, you know I love competitions Keiko" Suzume said hopping off the stage.

"Hey I'll see you guys later, there was something else I wanted to do" Suzume announced.

"Well, just be back at the room before it gets too dark" Keiko suggested.

"Sure" She agreed as she walked away.

* * *

Suzume carefully eased herself through a crack in a cave, barely big enough for her. Its edges were sharp and nearly cut her as she manages to squeeze through. With a final push, she managed to escape the crack into a dimly light ocean cave.

"Thank you for finding this area Victoria" Suzume said to the maid standing against one on the walls of the cave.

"I've check the area five times for any underwater predators and have found none, is there anything else you require miss" She asked.

"No, that is all"

"Then I will take my leave" She said with a bow before disappearing instantly. Alone in the cave Suzume removed her green cover-up to reveal a yellow bikini hiding beneath it, tying at the front. Reaching into her greenish brown bag she pulled out a thigh knife and fastened it around her thigh. Standing before the deep clear water connecting to a large body of water, she slid the strap of her bag over her shoulder and took out a small underwater respirator. Once finished preparing herself, she dived into the blue.

Her eyes scanned the ocean floor searching, but to no successes. Minutes later they pinpointed an object of interest. Suzume swam down to the ocean floor, imbedded into the sand was a pair of pure white angel wings shells. She placed them into her palm to inspect before continuing her search to find more beautiful shells. Her eyes found many, from lace murex to a paper fig.

After being underwater for so long she swam to the surface and learn how late it had become. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust to being on the surface before she could see. The sun was in the process of setting, leaving the sky in a bright golden color. Sounds of groans and painful cries stole her attention from the sky to a person standing on a small rock formation, grasping his arm in pain. It didn't take long for her to realize who it was as she began swimming over to him. She removed her respirator and tucked it inside her bag, placing the object of the rock as she lifted her body on to it. Once she was standing inches away from him, his sword immediately pointed itself at her neck.

"What are you doing her girl" Hiei asked exhaustion evident in his voice.

"Your injury from the first round" Suzume stated observing his scorched limb.

"What about it" He said harshly, sheathing his sword knowing she wasn't an enemy. Her hand grasped the handle of her knife and pulled it from her sheath, then ran the blade against her palm creating a steady flow of bloody run from her hand. Hiei growled.

"Idiot girl, what the hell do think you're doing" He questioned pulling wrist to inspect it. Somehow she manages to slip from his grasp and gently brought his injured arm to herself, noticing him wince despite the fact she moved it as gently as possible. Suzume ran her bloodied hand against his burnt arm, his arm absorbed her blood and began to return to its original appearance. After a few minutes it appeared to be completely healed, externally. Hiei arm looked to be in a good condition; however he continued to struggle to so much as raise it.

"Perhaps more blood was required" Suzume wondered and she reached for her blade once again, only to be stopped by his hand.

"I don't need any more girl" Hiei said turning away from her and unsheathing his sword. Suzume got the hint and put on her respirator before diving back into the ocean.

* * *

She stood now on the sandy beach, watching as Hiei continued to train on his rock, she sighed. Suzume found a small boulder and placed his black cloak on it topped with a rock to prevent it from going with the wind, without looking back at him she began walking back to the hotel.


	17. Chapter 17

Suzume placed two trays of food on the small table, filled with fresh baked crescents and coffee. Beneath her apron she wore the outfit she had bought with Yukina. She then walked into her brother's room and walked up to his bed side.

"Yusuke" Suzume said gently, shaking his body.

"Yusuke" She repeated, he merely turned over.

**THWACK**

"GOD DAMNIT SUZUME" He shouted sitting up and rubbing his injured head.

"Hey what's going on" Kwuabara said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Good you're both up, breakfast it on the table and your next match beings in an hour" She stated walking out of their room. Upon exiting she soon noticed the masked fighter staring outside from the window, Suzume then walked back into the small kitchen area and emerged with another cup of coffee. She kneeled down before the person and offered them the cup, to which they accepted with a grateful nod.

"As sweet you made crescent" Yusuke said joyfully sitting in a cushioned seat, swallowing the bread entirely. Kwuabara took a seat on the couch next to Yusuke, his shoulders slumped as his head stared intensely down at the floor.

"Urameshi, I had a dream last night" He stated.

"Was she hot" Yusuke asked devouring his second crescent.

"Shut up! It was about our next fight" Kwuabara informed.

"Oh a nightmare, it must suck to get beat up in your dreams too" He said giggling.

"It wasn't like that, where's Kurama and Hiei there good with stuff like this" Kwuabara inquired spinning his head around to find their absent teammates.

"Both left early this morning" Suzume answered removing her apron.

"But the match will start soon" He said with concern.

"Calm down they would just abandon us" Yusuke said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah I guess" He said letting his body fall back on to the couch as Suzume walked up to him.

"Kwuabara I know my brother won't listen to your dilemma, but I don't mind" She offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I wouldn't want to trouble a delicate girl such as yourself with my issues" He declined taking a bite of his breakfast. She remained standing beside him with a stoic expression; Yusuke eyed the situation with anxiousness. Taking a deep breath, she picked up Kwuabara's coffee and took a sip. Kwuabara watched as she stared into the liquid, before feeling the stinging burning sensation on his eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out rolling on the floor.

"The match is starting soon we should make our way down there" She stated exiting, followed by the masked fighter, and her brother carrying the wounded Kwuabara.

* * *

"Suzume shouldn't you sit with the girls" Yusuke suggested.

"No way, I have a floor pass" She replied waving the plastic badge before his face.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be safer up there" He said pointing to the female group seated amongst the crowd of excited demons.

"You clearly weren't conscious when half the crowd was burnt alive in the last match" Suzume reasoned, but before her brother was able to respond, an energetic voice engulfed the arena.

"All right folks we'll need both teams to meet in the center here to address the rules of the match and then we'll let the blood spill" Koto announced. Kwuabara immediately flocked over to Yusuke.

"What do we do?! Hiei and Kurama still haven't shown yet" He screeched pulling on his orange colored hair.

"Yeah, it's not like them" Yusuke said putting his hand to his chin, thinking about his missing team members.

"Urameshi Team please step forward" Koto urged.

"I'll find them, just don't do anything too drastic" Suzume said running off through the dim-lighted tunnel, her red heels clinking with each step she had taken. After a few turns through the passage, she made it to the dense forest the island possessed. Suzume was running towards the beach, as it was the last she saw Hiei, until she heard the sound of trees falling rapidly. The sound was surrounding and growing in loudness. Suddenly a mechanical claw shot out from the bushes aimed toward Suzume, her eyes widened at its appearance and braced herself for contact. Just as the claw was inches from her face, another entity scooped her up.

"Idiot girl, what the hell are you doing out here" A harsh voice inquired; as she cracked her eyes open.

"Hiei" She stated as he leaped tree to tree avoiding the claw.

"The match has already started, my brother needs you and Kurama there" She answered.

"Well as you've notice we are a bit busy" Kurama added outrunning a second claw, he leaped over the one pursuing Hiei and forced the metal objects to collide. Hiei sprinted to away and let Suzume back on to the grassed floor.

"Go back to the arena, I can't look out for you and myself at the same time" He ordered before leaving her to return to the fight. She stood there, listening to the clashes of metals before she turned and ran back to the arena.

Her legs swiftly carried her to the shinning dome and through the tunnel, before unexpectedly giving out on her. Images flashed through her mind, crows cawing and voices crying out for mercy. Her upper body fell to the floor as she began panting and steady beads of sweat flowed from her head. A burning in her chest begged to be released, breaking the chains from their confinement. Suzume fought to remain conscious and return to the match, but her body refused and allowed her to be swallowed by darkness.

* * *

A gigantesque figure stood at the center of the ring, a wicked smile adorned upon his hideous green face. Yusuke leaped into the air and smashed his fist into the troll-man's face, then swinging his leg down on his horned head. His body made an intended mark on the stage.

"You're dead Doctor!" He screamed focusing his energy into one last fatal blow, his attack was stopped as a red eyed crow pushed him back of the stage.

"What the hell!" Yusuke said attempting to force his way back to finish of the vile creature, whose cackle filled the stadium. More crows entered and surrounded the monster, they swarmed around him and began digging their claws into his flesh and tearing it away with their beaks.

"Away, Away with you low level species" The doctor shouted grasping his clawed boney fingers around their bodies and hurling them away from himself. Others forced remaining spectators off the stage, such as Koto and Hiei. The sky turned an unexplainable crimson as the sun vanished and clouds became black. A horde of crows now occupied the arena and sat perched on the walls or the edges of the stage starring down a single entity.

'_**Anima misera**__**inhabilis ad**__**ambulare**__**inter**__**vivos**__**' **_A voice called out, the creature turned to the source. A figure draped in red cloth, exposing only their pointed feet floating an inch above the ground.

"What specie are you" He questioned, the figure remained silent as they raised their hand out beside them. Black energy swirled around the hand and became compressed into a single item. The handle of a weapon materialized, black and appeared to have engravings of feathers and the birds whom the belonged to. A blade revealed itself next, crimson and possessed the shape of a sharpened wing. The weapon the figure held was indeed one for carving souls, a scythe.

"HA! Is that supposed to scare me" He laughed in attempt to remain confident. The figure assumed an attack stance and prepared to lunge at the monster, who licked his fangs in anticipation. Before he could blink the clothed figure slid their scythe through his body, and landing behind him. The doctor ran his hands along his body inspecting for damage, he found none.

"Your just all show aren't you" He growled as the figure stood from their crouched position and rested their weapon on their shoulder. Screams echoed throughout the stadium, neither coming from the audience nor the combatants. The ground cracked beneath the creature as the cries grew louder and more desperate. The ground split and masses of faceless bodies emerged from the pit pulling the creature down with them. The monster looked back at the clothed figure pleadingly; all they did was say final words to the pitifully soul.

_**Conteratis**__**opera tua**__**  
**__**Impius**__**lacum**__**intrantibus**__**  
**__**inferno**_

The hole closed, the wretched bodies stealing the doctor. Yusuke leaped up on to the stage and grabbed the figure by their shoulder.

"Hey asshole, you didn't deserve to end him. I was the one who needed to give him retribution to the lives he's stolen!" He shouted as the figure remained silent, that is until Yusuke felt the cold metal press against his neck forcing him to back away. The figure spoke not just to him, but all in the stadium.

_**Nemo effugiet  
Fata omnibus creaturis concurrendum est,  
**__**M**__**ors  
Et erunt aut remunerari  
**__**V**__**el puniantur**_

The cloth spread even longer, completely engulfing the figure. All the crows within the stadium left their stations and flew into the fabric as well. A hundred of them disappearing inside of it as it constricted and becoming impossible for any to remain inside. Suddenly the cloth shot up to the now clear blue sky and divided itself before flying off the separate directions.


	18. Chapter 18

Suzume's eyes snapped open, finding herself still on the cold tile of the tunnel towards stadium. Her bones ached and her head felt as though it were on fire. She used all her strength to so much as sit up, shivers ran down her body. Her pants grew louder as she forced her legs to stand, only to crash into a wall. She turned her body so that she faced the wall, as to lean against it to make it back to the arena.

What was once a short walk became a journey to her weakened body, it had to have been half an hour before she could hear the eager screams of demons. In her path stood a small purple water fountain, to which she grabbed onto and allowed the cool liquid to wash down into her dry throat. Suzume then pulled out a white handkerchief to catch some of the water before using it to wipe away her sweat. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself of the wall to walk into the arena normally.

"Suzume" A voice called out towards her, her brother jogged up to her.

"Where have you been, Hiei and Kurama got back here even though they said you left before them" Yusuke asked.

"Sorry, there was something I had to do" She lied as not to worry her brother even more.

"Well what was it" He pressed.

"Nothing too important, but necessary" She answered looking at the arena to find Kurama facing off against an opponent, surrounded by freezing energy.

"What happened to the doctor's team" She asked.

"We won, but their leader who deserved to have his ass handed to him was sent somewhere else" Yusuke growled at the memory, catching his tight fist within his other hand.

"What do you mean 'somewhere else'"

"Some creep showed up and hurled the monster to a separate dimension" He explained and as he was about to continue his rant, a painful scream pulled them back to the match between Kurama and the man with blue hair. A green orb of energy glowed in his hand; he blew on to it and sent shards of it towards Kurama who was barely able to dodge the assault. As Kuwabara groaned loudly and cursed himself for being weak, Suzume noticed the lacking members of Team Urameshi.

"Yusuke, where are your shorter teammates" She inquired, pulling her brother away from the match.

"Well, they kinda got trapped in an energy barrier by some lady" Yusuke said pointing to the medical tent, coated in blue electricity trapped inside both the masked fighter and Hiei. In front of the tent stood a redheaded woman scantily clad. Suzume's eyes narrowed as she began walking around the arena.

"Um, Suzume where are you going" Her brother asked, she turned to face him.

"To chat" She said continuing to walk towards the tent, Yusuke sweat dropped. Hiei and the masked fighter immediately noticed her presence, the redhead however continued to shiver at the energy release.

"Perhaps you wouldn't be cold if you wore clothes" Suzume stated startling the unexpected woman.

"Who are you, brat" She said lower the upper half of her body to Suzume's eye level.

"Suzume Urameshi, and you whore" She replied earning a growl from Red, who forcible recovered within seconds.

"Ruka, Enchantress of Spell Defense Incantations. Not whore" She announced proudly.

"A difference" Suzume inquired raising her brown slightly. Before Ruka was able to retort the ice energy receded back to its master, the arena as well as its combatants in clear view. Kurama stood in the center of the ring, clutching his wounds with his bloodied plant infested arms. His opponent lay on the ground, attempting to stand. The ice master quickly collapsed as he was disqualified; Kurama fell into unconsciousness soon after, though he remained standing.

Immediately following the defeat of his teammate; a giant man stepped into the ring, his disturbing stare aimed toward the unconscious Kurama. He picked him up by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to slam his fist into Kurama's face relentlessly. The brute smashed his entire body on to the thick tiled ring. Eventually the scene became so horrorific, even the sadistic announcer Koto stepped in and tried to end the assault. The man merely laughed; with a swing of his arm he threw Koto off the stage.

"Revoulting Pig" Suzume commentated at the site. She sensed a spike in energy behind her, emerging from Hiei as his eyes glared at what was occurring before them.

"Oh. Are you upset your friend is getting picked on" Ruka said tauntingly at Hiei, only for her to be crouched down on the ground within seconds and clutching her knee.

"You little bitch" She seethed scowling at the pinkette who looked down at her with a stoic expression; she said nothing as she turned back to arena. The giant once again held Kurama by his collar and prepared to deliver a final attack, Hiei's energy escalated. His attack was halted by his teammate, warning him of the consequences of his victim's death. Only with reluctance did the man toss Kurama out of the ring.

"Your friend received a lucky reprieve" Ruka stated.

"So did you, witch" Hiei retorted.

"Really now, have you forgotten whose barrier your trapped inside" She reminded.

"Such a terrible actress, even with such a small bluff you've broken into a nervous sweat" Suzume said eyeing her drenched back.

"Correct, we are all well aware of the fact that you are unable to keep us in here for much longer. Our powers are returning, whereas yours will remain pathetic as they've always been" The masked fighter added; Ruka remained silent, admitting to their suspicions. Their attention returned to the ring as the Giant, known as Bakken, raced off against a clearly pissed Yusuke. As soon as Koto announced the beginning of the match, Baken coated himself in a waterfall of sweat.

"Repulsive" Suzume stated, slightly wrinkling her nose in disgust. He raised his arms in the air and began chanting, his demonic energy fussing together with the sweat. As his chanting ceased the sweat evaporated and created a pure white mist the enveloped the entire stadium, depriving all inhabitants sight. The audience could only learn of events in the arena just from their sense of hearing. Suzume stared blankly into the fog before she was able to hear the sound of her brother being thrown across the ring, his body digging into the tiles could be clearly heard. Suddenly his chuckle echoed throughout the stadium before…BOOM. Yusuke shot his spirit gun into the wall of the stadium, the very force blew away Bakken's fog and all were able to view the match once more.

Yusuke snuck up behind Bakken, and just as the brute turned to attack Yusuke's fist shoot right into his stomach digging deep. Bakken immediately fell back a clutched his belly as he begged Yusuke for mercy, claiming he didn't mean to hurt Kurama so badly. As her brother remained stoned-faced Bakken threw body at the ground and began pouring his eyes out. As Yusuke kneeled down and attempted the cease the grown man's tears, he shot up and slammed a rock into Yusukes head. The rock immediately crumbled as Yusuke stood tall once again, starring down at the wide-eyed brute.

"It's all right Bakken, you're just too stupid to remember. So I'm gonna refresh your memory by using your body as an example!" He shouted causing Bakken to jump on to his feet, he proceeded to run away despite the fact Yusuke grabbed him by his belt and held him in place. Yusuke turned on his heel and catapulted Bakken into the air; there he launched a countless number of punches and kicks breaking multiple bones that the entire audience could hear. His final hit launched Bakken into a stone wall next to his teammate casually sitting down with a smile on his face.

"Winner of the match, Team Urameshi" Koto announced turning to congratulate Yusuke, only to see him jump of the arena and check on the injured Kurama. Suzume turned back to Ruka, whose entire body shook as she stared into the medical tent. Suzume followed her eyes and landed on Hiei or more specifically his arm. The limb appeared fine, due to Suzume healing only externally, however now it seemed he was able to more it. Ruka back away from the tent as her expression revealed her terror.

Their attention was pulled back to the ring as the demons chanted for new blood. Yusuke walked towards the center, as did the red head man Bakken landed next to. They met in the center, and strangely they began laughing at a private joke as if they had been friends for years.

"Next match, between Yusuke Urameshi and Jin the Wind Master. Begin" Koto said commencing the nest fight, immediately wind swirled around Jin and he shot up into the sky. Moments later he crashed down and circled the stadium, his wind shaking everything amongst the crowd. Suzume held on to her hat and used her other hand to prevent her dress from flowing upward. As Jin came in close to Yusuke, he swung his leg at an attempt to bring him down. Jin dodged the attack and punched Yusuke, sending him toward the edge of the ring. For awhile Jin continued to attack Yusuke from the air, Yusuke attempted to hit back however Jin's evasive maneuvers proved more effective than Yusuke's attacks.

Jin grinned as he landed on the arena, no wind surrounded him. Slowly he began swing his arm in a circular motion, growing in speed the arm became coated in wind creating a tornado. He lunged his body towards Yusuke, even as he was able to dodge Jin's attack Yusuke was sent into the wall just by its force. He only had a moment's recovery before Jin charged at him again, Yusuke avoided it but the attack wiped out an entire section of the crowd.

As both fighter walked back into the ring, Jin prepared to create another tornado fist. Yusuke launched an assault of punches before the wind master could summon the technique, Jin could only block as he was pushed back. Their movements seemed to be mere movements of the wind; they were only visible when Yusuke succeeded in hitting Jin below his ribs. As Yusuke was about to end the match, Jin floated up to the sky to recover. Yusuke attempted to catch his opponent off guard and shoot him down from the sky. Jin saw the attack and created an air current to take the blast and direct it elsewhere.

Jin lowered himself from the sky to the air above the ring, his arm swinging and preparing another tornado fist. As he charged toward Yusuke, he simply stood there not attempting any defense technique. Before Jin's attack could collide with Yusuke, he raised his arm and pointed his index finger at the wind master.

"Spirit Gun!" He shouted and a blast enveloped the entire stadium, blinding everyone. When the blast cleared nothing remained in the ring, except a large crater.

"Idiot" Suzume said.

"What upset at your brother's complete annihilation" Ruka taunted.

"Ruka, I currently am able to think of at least fifty ways to sever your head from your body. Also if you actually used those things called your eyes, you'd noticed my brother lying on the ground next to you" She suggested, pointing to her brother standing up next to Ruka.

"Damn, at least one of use should have died" He cursed staring up into the sky where Jin laid, his sash torn from the blast.

"He's no amateur Yusuke, in the last second after viewing your strategy he took evasive measures and titled the air stream upwards. This saved both your lives" Hiei analyzed.

"As a Shinobi he has much experience, a simple trick isn't going to work. I hope you have more extensive plans" He suggested.

"Come on this is me were talking about, I haven't got a clue" Yusuke said with a chuckle, seconds later he nearly dodged a thick kitchen blade aimed toward his head. His eyes and feet traveled over to his sister, towering before her.

"What the hell was that, Suzume" He demanded.

"Sorry, I missed"

"As my little sister you should be cheering me on, not trying to kill me. Come on where's the words of encouragement here"

"Words of Encouragement" She repeated, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She swung her leg between her brother's legs; he immediately crumbled to the floor, cupping his injured friend.

"If you lose this match, you'll feel pain ten times what you just felt. Now get back in the fight" She ordered kicking her brother's body back into the ring. Yusuke stumbled back up to face Jin, only to find that now he wielded two tornado fists. Yusuke slid his foot back and took a never before seen stance, his energy rising and surrounding him. Jin hurled himself down towards Yusuke, only for his attack to be grabbed by his hand.

"This outcome will be the same as the others" Suzume commented.

"How would you know" Ruka inquired harshly.

"I got it" Suzume announced lightly pounding her fist into her hand, ignoring Ruka's previous question.

"What" Ruka asked tiredly. Suzume simply ignored the woman and turned to the medical tent.

"Hiei how is your arm now"

"Well enough to recover on its own now, all thanks to the nurse" He answered with a wicked grin directed towards Ruka, who shivered and backed even farther from the tent. Suzume nodded before turning and walking away from the tent.

"Where are you going" Ruka asked hotly.

"Why, will you miss me" She said turning back to deliver a smirk before continuing to walk around the ring. Though she was moving, she did not take her eyes off the match. Yusuke disabled Jin's right tornado fist before doing the same to the other. Suzume stood next to Botan as her brother used a new technique against Jin; his body was sent flying over into the crowd.

"Botan I need your help" Suzume said gaining the blue haired girl's attention.

"With what" She said Placing Kwuabara's head gently on to the ground and standing to face Suzume, who leaned over and whispered into her ear. Botan's face went from confused to a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh that's absolutely brilliant" She said gleefully with a hop, she and Suzume then ran into the tunnels of the stadium.

* * *

Kwuabara weakly stood back up after being smashed into the floor of the arena, his opponent gracefully regained his balance from his last attack and smirked and Kwuabara's pitiful determination to defeat him. Ruka's eyes focused on the match, rather than the ominous figures trapped within her barrier.

"Hey lady" A voice called, tapping cold metal on her back in attempt to gain her attention. She turned to face the speaker, Suzume. She exchanged her previous outfit for a firefighter ensemble, the dress was black with yellow stripes running across her chest and a few inches above the hem that ended at mid thigh. A thick belt pulled the dress in to hug her waist and a typical helmet adorned her head. In her hand she held the golden nose of a hose, trailing back to the inside of a tunnel.

"What the hell are you supposed to be" Ruka asked, lowering her body to get eye to eye and placing her hands on her hips. Suzume narrowed her eyes and waved her hand slightly.

"Too much make up is terrible for the skin, here allow me to rinse it off" She said twisting the nose of the hose, vast amounts of water spurting from within. Ruka's body became engulfed in electricity as she was blown away; her once beautiful appearance turned to a burnt ugly creature, her barrier around the medical tent fizzled out. The force of water continued to pour out of the hose, thrashing Suzume's body in the air as she maintained her stoic expression. Her hands released their grip, allowing her body to be caught by Hiei.

"Your assistance was not required girl" He said easing her on to the ground.

"Perhaps, I was intending to get you and the masked fighter out before this match. Botan insisted I wear this ridiculous costume and had it not been for this you could have possibly fought this match" She replied walking with him around the ring to rejoin Team Urameshi.

As they arrived Kwuabara was nearing defeat when a voice pleaded out to him, Yukina at the wall of the arena. As his opponent launched his armored self at Kwuabara, to which surprisingly he managed to catch and through into another part of the wall. The armored man stood once again and doubled his stone clothing. As Armor man lunged his entire body at Kwuabara, he managed to summon his spirit sword and send the creep into the crowd. Once Koto had announced him as the winner, Yukina jumped over the wall and ran on to the ring, jumping into Kwuabara's arms. Suzume heard a low growl emit from the fire demon at the sight.

"Oh is brother bear displeased with his sister's boyfriend" She taunted, earning herself a glare. As the entire team congratulated one another, Suzume felt a dreadful familiar feeling crawling back up from its confinesand hid her eyes beneath her bangs while sliding off her helmet. She turned and began walking back into the tunnels, until a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Come on sis, the party just started" He said with a chuckle, she remained silent. Hiei saw her knees give way and immediately caught her before her head hit the ground. Her face was flushed and drenched in sweat; her mouth released short hoarse breaths. Yusuke kneeled beside her and put his hand against her head, she watched as his face contorted to alarm. He called over to the others, though she could not hear, the images became blurry and faded away.


	19. Chapter 19

Suzume's eyes flickered in a brightly lit room, from the warm colors of the furnishings and wall she quickly determined she was in her room back at the hotel. She lifted her body, only to fall back on her elbows. Her hands lightly touched her forehead and discovered it drenched in sweat, she also noticed she now wore her green button up pajamas. Suzume's head snapped to the sound of a door opening and intruders coming into the room.

"For someone so smart, you're dumber than me" A voice commented, their body tightly embracing Suzume, her brother. He pulled back from the hug and placed his hand against her head, immediately cursing.

"Damn your temp is still high" He announced.

"A temperature" She repeated in confusion, gasping a bit at how soft her voice had become.

"Yes you've acquired quite the fever, everyone here has been greatly concerned for you" Kurama said standing behind her brother, opening up a thick leather book and turning its dusty pages.

"Now I believe that your symptoms include sweating, shivering, high temperature, and anything else" Kurama inquired.

"A headache" She answered rubbing her head slightly, the redhead nodded and turned a few more pages. His eyes scanned over what was written before him before returning to the sibling staring at him.

"I now am completely aware of what to do for you, please be patient with me as I go and prepare it" He said leaving the room. Yusuke turned back to his sister and kneeled down before her.

"Hey Suzume is there anything I can get for you" He asked using an uncommon gentle tone.

"Orabelle" Yusuke immediately paled.

"You brought that creepy ass thing with you, YOU STILL HAVE IT!" He shouted, his entire body shook with contemplation as she pointed to a suitcase in the corner of the room.

"No freakin way" Yusuke refused, only before his sister held hundreds of kitchen knives like fans in her hands. He sighed and walked over to the suitcase and unzipped it, his whole body shivered at the sight of Orabella. In his hand a plush skeleton lay with a wicked Cheshire smile, accompanied by skeletal wings and a pink bow.

"Here" He said tossing the toy to Suzume, who caught it weakly on her lap.

"Ugh, that thing gave me nightmares you know"

"That's one of the reasons I like her so much" She said with a small smile hugging the plush skeleton, before her brother could envelope the room in shouts Kurama entered carrying a small green vile.

"Well there it's finished" Kurama announced waving the vile, failing to notice Suzume instantly becoming paler than she already was.

"Suzume if you swallow this herbal medici-" Yusuke thrusted his entire body towards the redhead and slammed his palm over Kurama's mouth.

"You shouldn't even begin to utter the word medicine" He whispered.

"Why" Kurama asked, Yusuke sighed and moved over to allow Kurama vision of Suzume. She slapped a strip of duck tap over her mouth and slid a bloodied hockey mask on to her face, she looked back at the boys and though her eyes could not be seen they communicated defiance.

"Suzume absolutely hates medicine" Yusuke said slumping to the floor.

"She once went two weeks with the common cold, refusing any medicine at all" He explained, Kurama looked to the girl with a pleading expression.

"Please, your brother has another match tomorrow and would need your presence there to support him" Kurama said pressing the vile closer to her face, she merely shook her head. Her brother shot up from the floor and grabbed the vile from Kurama's hand; his fingers looped into one of the holes of her mask and attempted to pull it off.

"Come on Suzume, quite being such a baby about a little medicine!" He screamed trying to rip the mask off her face.

"Personally I find it to be a bit sweet and enjoyable" Kurama added.

"See it's not that bad!" Yusuke now used his entire body trying to take away the mask, his hands gripping the mask as his feet attached themselves to the edge of the bed. Suzume merely sat there using to effort to maintain the mask on her face, her hands easily slapped away her brothers. His body shot itself straight into the door, destroying its hinges and landing in the hallway. Kurama sighed and placed the vile on a nightstand beside her bed.

"Well its there if you decide to take it, I'll open a window to give you some fresh air" He said walking around her bed to reach the window, sliding it open and allowing a cool breeze to enter. Suzume laid her head back onto the pillow, pulling Orabella to lay beside her. Kurama exited the room, fixing the broken door and picking up her unconscious brother.

* * *

"Well how is she" Keiko asked sitting next to Shizuru on a couch opposite Yukina and Kwuabara, Hiei nowhere in sight.

"She's up now, but has refused the medicine I offered her" Kurama recounted, placing the knocked out Yusuke on a plush chair. Keiko's head fell as she ran her fingers through her short hair in frustration.

"I can't believe she still hates medicine" Keiko sighed.

"How old is she" Shizuru said blowing out a puff of smoke from her cigarette.

"Yeah I always thought she was mature than that" Kwuabara added.

"Does she really detest it so much" Yukina said, cocking her head.

"Yes, she once went two weeks with a common cold, refusing any medicine at all" Keiko recalled.

"Yusuke did mention that to me, but this issue here is not that she hates it rather how we can convince her to drink it" Kurama concluded.

"Why not force it on her" Shizuru suggested.

"Unforutunately it was already attempted it did not go so well" Kurama said pointing to the boy in _La-La-Land_.

"What if we bake it into something, trick her into eating it" Kwuabara offered.

"Baking or cooking the medicine who surely evaporate it" Kurama shooting down another idea.

"Maybe if I talk to her" Yukina said standing up.

"I think it could work" Kurama commented.

"She is the person here closest to her, besides that idiot" Keiko added glaring harshly at Yusuke as Yukina walked out of the room.

* * *

Two hours passed since the group saw Yukina last, nor was there any word of Suzume drinking the medicine. Kwuabara pressed his ear to the wall, like a creep with honorable intentions. He got freaked out by some noises coming from the room over, like screams and the roar of a chainsaw. Kwuabara ran towards to the door to exit the room and save his precious Yukina, only to be held back by the now conscious Yusuke.

"Calm down Kwuabara!" He shouted hoping it reached his thick head.

"G-But they could be in danger" He said continuing to attempt to break free.

"Look she's with my sister, even if there was any danger and we didn't hear anything Suzume would have been able to get them out of the situation" Yusuke reasoned.

"Urameshi-" Kwuabara began only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, their heads turned to the figure standing before them with their back facing the boys. The figure wore a teal colored kimono with matching hair tied in a crimson ribbon. Kwuabara let out a gleeful yelp and hopped over to the figure.

"Well my beautiful flower, how did it go" He said 'charmingly' as the figure turned, their face wasn't Yukina rather it was a bloodied hockey mask inches away from Kwuabara. He yelped once more in terror, jumping into Yusuke's arms. Yusuke immediately frown and roughly dropped Kwuabara on to the floor.

"Hey Yukina, how'd you do with my sister" He asked calmly as she lifted the mask up off her face.

"I'm sorry we got caught up in a movie, and only when I remembered to get her to take the medicine she was already asleep" She answered, her head hanging. Kwuabara leaped up and wrapped his arms around the ice apparition.

"It's all right, there's always tomorrow" Kwuabara said causing Yukina to give him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Kazuma" She said reaching up to peak him on the cheek, before walking into the living room space where Yusuke was already sitting down.

"Yusuke I meant to ask you where Suzume got Orabella, she's absolutely adorable" Yukina asked as Kwuabara melted in the hallway.

* * *

Suzume's long pink hair fanned out across her pillow as the moon illuminated her ivory skin, it truly would have been a beautiful sight had there been no bloody hockey mask. The tip of her pointer nail connecting to Orabella's skeletal plush hand. Her body shifted at the return of a familiar breeze of the wind, waking her. Upon opening her eyes, a shadow stood by her bed in front of the window.

'Hiei' She realized immediately, his shirtless figure staring down at her. He leaped over her bed and stood next to the nightstand, the vile on top laid untouched until her picked it up. Suzume understood he was going to attempt to make her drink the substance, her eyes narrowed beneath her mask. Hiei swung a leg over her body and he climbed on to her bed, hovering over her. Suzume's arms tried to push him off, his demonic strength quickly overpowering her and binding her hands above her head. Using his other hand, tucked the vile in his mouth, while her remove her mask as she moved her head around to prevent him.

'Stop resisting girl' He growled telepathically pulling the mask off and tossing it to another part of the room and ripping off the strip of duck tape on her mouth. He paused for a moment, understanding he required both hands for the next part. Hiei pulled his upper body into the air, but continued to hold the girl down, as he pulled of the cork of the vile with his teeth and spit it out. He emptied the contents of the vile into his own mouth and tossed the bottle behind him before leaning back down to the girl, her eyes widened as she knew what he had planned. His fingers pressed into her cheeks as pushed hard, attempting to force the opening of her mouth.

Time stilled as Hiei's mouth descended on to hers the moment her mouth cracked open under his strength. Suzume's teal eyes stretched open staring into his crimsons, she felt a bit of the liquid trickle from the corner of her mouth. He lifted her body up from the bed by the back of her neck, keeping their lips together and pulling her body up towards his. Her senses calmed as her eyes became half lidded, though refused to look away from Hiei's. She forgotten that she even swallowed the substance, once she had Hiei pulled away from her.

Suzume fell back on to the bed panting, only just realizing how much oxygen she lacked. Hiei got off the bed and hopped on the window sill, glancing back at the girl sitting up in bed. Her eyes concealed by her bangs and her face flushed. He disappeared as her finger tips reached up to trace her lips. Her bangs parted to reveal her eyes, displaying traits that had never before graced her face. Shyness and confusion.


	20. Chapter 20

"So where is my brother" Suzume asked starring down the three surprised members of Team Urameshi as they stepped through the dark tunnel of the new stadium. Her hair braided and tossed over her right shoulder, she wore a black floral print dress extending to her mid thigh.

"Hey, aren't you still sick? You should be in bed" Kwuabara said walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, Suzume's hand grasped his and twisted it in a painful manner. Kwuabara fell on his knees while tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Thank you Kwuabara I feel fine" She answered releasing her grip on his hand, allowing the orange haired boy to immediately pull his hand back and gently massage his injury.

"So I'm assuming you had the medicine" Kurama said stepping forward on to the arena.

"Hn" Hiei grunted following the redhead and pulling Kwuabara behind him. They walked on to the center of the arena, their opponents on the opposite side while a new referee stood between. She introduced herself as Juri, a fish-type demon girl with aqua blue eyes and hair. It was agreed amongst the teams that the arrangement of fights would be decided through the use of dice, at the first roll it was concluded that Hiei would go against Makintaro. Everyone stepped off the stage while the new referee as well as the opponents remained.

"Such an ugly fellow" Suzume commented at the sight of a tan colored giant facing Hiei, his lips a ghostly white and his body barely clothed in an outfit similar to a sumo wrestler. As soon as the fight commenced, Hiei unsheathed his sword and sliced off Makintaro's left arm.

"Come on hit me with your best shot, I'm waiting here" He taunted, unaware of the fact he already lost a limb. His narrow eyes focused in on the sound of a giggle from behind his opponent, a girl laughing at him.

"What the hell is so damn amusing pinky" He demanded, Suzume silenced her laughing and returned to the man a blank stare that sent shivers down his spine.

"You fool" Hiei answered.

"What was that short stack" He growled, Hiei smirked and raised the severed hand he hid behind his back. The tan giant jumped back seeing his lost limb and seeing blood spurt from the remnants of his arm. Hiei tossed the arm to Juri, who shrieked and threw it away from herself, before walking away from his opponent.

Makintaro pick himself up and glared at Hiei, his arm morphed into an axe as he charged. Hiei turned to see the giant's axe hovering over his head, as the blade swung through his cloak and scarf Hiei appeared crouched on the giant's neck. He raised his sword and struck it through Makintaro's head, as his body toppled over Hiei flipped off and glared at the remaining team members.

"What an idiot" Suzume said.

"Perhaps it is not wise to taunt our opponents, there is a chance their attacks could stray towards you" Kurama suggested.

"Well if that becomes the case, I'll protect her in the place of Urameshi" Kwuabara announced with a heroic pose.

"I feel so safe" She said sarcastically as the orange haired dunce continued to pose. The sound of dice hitting the tiles announced the start of the next fight, between any member of team Urameshi and Kuromomotaro. Naturally Hiei stepped forward before his other teammates could debate. Kuromomotaro knelt down beside his former teammate and plucked the sword from his head, he swung his leg at the corpse sending it flying off the stage. He stood and admired Hiei's sword, before slicing his arm with the sword and causing an eruption of purple blood.

"Great a fucking masochist" Suzume said narrowing her eyes at the man, who practically moaned in pleasure about the wound. He threw the sword back at Hiei, to which he caught easily, and then reached on to his belt and pulled out a small ball with a black peach on it. He squeezed the ball and inhaled the smoke that emerged from within it. The wound he had inflicted upon himself disappeared as his body began to cover in brown fur, only small traces of his skin remained untouched.

Hiei glared as the grip he held on his sword tightened, he lunged. Kuromomotaro prepared for the assault head on, not from behind, to which he was only barely able to block with his furred forearm. Hiei pushed with all his strength, the crowd went silent as the sound off his sword shattering rang throughout the arena.

Hiei stared at the remaining hilt of the sword before tossing it to the edge of the arena, he soon engaged himself in a barehanded battle with the ape man. Kuromomotaro landed a hit on his stomach and for the short time that he was paralyzed; Kuro slammed both his hands on to Hiei's head and sent him through the corners of the arena to crash into the wall. While he attempted to pick himself out of the hole his body created, Kuro explained how his ability allowed him to memorize an opponent's attack and make it ineffective with his beast armor.

"Then all Hiei has to do is kill you in one attack, I doubt your body will be able to remember the attack when it's a corpse" Suzume concluded from his explanation.

"Perhaps you should remember what I told you about picking fights with our opponents" Kurama reminded as Hiei pushed himself out of the crater and back on to his feet. While he approached the arena, Hiei tossed aside the cloth hiding his Jagan and black flames began to dance around his figure. His third eye glowed an electric blue as energy crackled around his right arm. The flames compacted themselves into his arm before he disappeared, in a second he appeared before Kuro and slammed his flamed fist into the beast's face. The ape man's body engulfed in bright orange and black flames.

"Is it over" Kwuabara asked.

"I said to kill him in one attack" Suzume said narrowing her eyes as Kuromomotaro stood once more laughing at Hiei's failed attempt to kill him. With one of his eyes sealed shut, Kuro pulled out another sphere from his belt and destroying it to release the gas from within. After a sniff, his body immediately began to morph once more. Wings sprouted from his arms as scales enveloped his body, leaving only bits of the flesh on his face untouched. As he announced the title of the armor 'The Armor of the Phoenix', Suzume noted that his voice had changed as well as his appearance.

"More like a chicken than a phoenix" She stated earning a chuckle from Kwuabara. Kuromomotaro quickly displayed the armor's ability of increased speed by landing several attacks on Hiei in a matter of seconds. Hiei's speed remained greater still as he broke away from the phoenix, only to reappear below him and launch double fists of flame into his scaled stomach. Kuromomotaro's eyes went blank and Hiei smirked, only for the bird to swing his leg into Hiei's face. Whilst his remained in the air, Kuro continued to launch an assault of kick and punches to his body.

Only when Hiei landed on the tiled floor did the bird stop, and once again reach into his belt for a sphere. Hiei pushed himself off the ground, only to stand before his opponent panting. Kuromomotaro squeezed the ball and the gas was released, his body surrounded by dark blue energy. The energy level lowered around him allowing view of his new form, a werewolf. Nothing remained of what he once was.

Instantly he flung his body at Hiei, his claws leaving their mark on his shirt. As the creature stepped forward, Hiei went backwards towards the edge of the arena. His foot collided with an object to create a clanking sound, the hilt of his sword. Hiei sighed with reluctance and kicked it up into his hand, the wolf lunged. Crimson flashed, the wolf hoisted Hiei's body and sank his fangs into his neck. Dark emerald flames shot out beneath the wolf as Hiei smirked, his opponents body fell to pieces as he pushed through him.

"Winner of the round, Hiei" Juri announced only to be booed at. Hiei dispelled the flames around his sword as he hopped off the edge of the arena, clutching his shoulder. Almost as immediately as he joined his friends outside the arena, they were called back in for the rolling of the dice.

"Wait" A voice pleaded grasping Hiei's hand before he could follow after Kurama and Kwuabara.

"What girl" He demanded turning to face her.

"Your shoulder" She said noticing the heavy bruising and his pain.

"I don't need any of your blood" Hiei answered attempting to go back on to the arena, only to be pulled back by his good shoulder.

"At least let me do this" Suzume requested tying a cloth around his wounded shoulder; he recognized it as the remnants of his scarf from his match against Makintaro.

"Hn" He said pulling away after she finished as leaping into the center of the arena. After a quick toss it was decided Kurama would be fighting Ura Urashima, the imp-like fisher boy on the other team. While the challengers remain in the arena Kwuabra and Hiei stepped off the arena and each stood on the opposite side of Suzume.

"Hey Hiei" Kwuabara called over.

"What" He inquired harshly, irritated at the fact he was not fighting again.

"I saw you over here with Suzume, it's not cool going after your friends' sister" He lectured.

"You do realize she is standing with us right" He stated with exasperation.

"Besides Kwuabara your one to talk about going after a friends' sister" Suzume retorted, not missing the glare from Hiei.

"What do you mean, the only person I will ever love is my darling Yukina" He declared dreamily as his eyes twinkled, Suzume heard Hiei grunt in disgust. Juri commenced the fight; the opponents in the ring brought forth their weapons and swung them at one another.

Ura's fishing pole matched the movements of Kurama's rose whip, neither giving away nor actually attacking. They appeared to be distracted and almost communicating with one another. Kurama finally gained an opening through Ura's defenses and attempted to strike him down easily, until his opponent's innocent face contorted into wickedness as he wrapped his wires around Kurama and with a single tug created several gaping wounds on the redhead. Ura then used his wires to trapped themselves in the arena, he unwrapped an item he had tucked away into his bag. A crimson box lay in his hands; with just a small crack open, a white smoke covered the arena that did not cross the barrier.

"Ugh hey guys, why isn't that stuff getting out" Kwuabara asked backing away from the arena.

"Do you not understand the concept of force fields" Hiei answered, Kwuabara's face heating with anger at the demon's reply. Through the smoke only two figures were barely able to be seen, and one of them was growing weaker. The energy grew weaker and weaker, then gone. Suddenly there was a spike of unfamiliar energy within the arena; it was so strong that bits of energy crackled outside the arena.

"What is this?" Suzume asked raising her finger towards the electric energy seeping out from the force field, not touching it though.

"This is Kurama, his purest form" Hiei said with a grin.

"Fifteen years ago the spirit fox Yoko Kurama was hunted down after a failed attempt at theft in the spirit world. He was struck down, or so they were led to believe. In reality he merely hid himself amongst the humans; he merged himself with a human. He thought no one would ever find him, I did" Hiei explained.

"The Spirit Fox" Suzume repeated looking into the smoke screen. She could hear the sound of whimpering and a creature roaring, also the sounds of chatter. After a few minutes in the ring, one of the spiritual energies extinguished. As the smoke parted a silver haired man towered over a boar demon, a katana piercing its neck. The silver man turned into Kurama after a bright flash of light.

"Winner of the match, Kurama" Juri announced as Kurama walked off the arena and rejoined his team.

"You all right Kurama, you don't look so well" Kwuabara said in concern.

"I'll be fine, we're already missing enough members" He reassured attempting to straighten himself up, though his loss of energy and injuries hindered him.

"True, however you still have more members than your opponents and more wins" Suzume pointed out.

"And the last two will be the strongest" Hiei added negatively as they watched the dice roll again. The dice decided the blue haired samurai, Shishiwakamaru , would fight against any member of Team Urameshi. The three member quickly found themselves in a disagreement, arguing over who would be representing the team in the fight, and only resolved over a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"It's like my brother never left" Suzume groaned as she face palmed, even Koto commented on the scene from her booth. Eventually after numerous attempts, Kwuabara prevailed and won the chance to fight in the ring.

Before the match commenced, Shishi taunted Kwuabara easily through insults of his appearance and when the orange haired boy attempted to retort a crowd of fan girls immediately jumped to the samurai's defense. Even when the match started Kwuabara manipulated through his anger, allowing Shishi to easily out maneuver him. He used a beautiful cloth and wrapped it around Kwuabara's figure, his body slowly vanishing. His last words echoed throughout the stadium, 'I'M NOT UGLY'.

"Nice last words" Hiei commented.

"May you rest in peace" Suzume said clapping her hands and bowing her head. Shishi explained to the audience that he had not killed the idiot, simply transported him to another place or dimension of which he remained uncertain. He soon held the dice between his fingers and cast them on to the tiled floor.

"Shishiwakamaru against his choice" He read with a smirk.

"That wasn't an option before" Kurama accused.

"I have never tampered with these dice of fate, now silence fox while I make my decision fox" He demanded, Kurama stepped down knowing there had been no proof of misconduct during the match and that even if there were it be allowed to spite his team. Shishi's eyes closed in thought before slowly opening as he raised his finger to his opponent, Suzume.

"Why don't you join me for a dance Ms. Urameshi" He offered.

"She isn't part of the team you bastard" Hiei spat stepping in front of the girl.

"She's only a human" Kurama reasoned.

"Yes while that may be, I'm afraid that my team could use a win and this is the easiest way to obtain it" Shishi explained.

"But sh-" Kurama began.

'**Attention, it has been determined that Suzume Urameshi will participate in this match'** the committee announce system declared.

"I suppose I must" Suzume said with a sigh stepping into the ring.

"Girl" A voice called to her, Hiei.

"When he hits you down, stay down and don't get up" He commanded, she remained silent and narrowed her eyes before walking into the center of the arena. She slide her feet out of her black heels and handed them to Juri.

"Watch these for me" She requested, to which the aquatic demon agreed. The moment the word 'start' emerged from Juri's lips, Shishi drew his blade and attempted to slice through Suzume. He chased her in circles around the ring; she narrowly avoided the hits and never broke eye contact with him. With another horizontal strike she disappeared.

"Where" He questioned as his eyes scanned the area, only finding a shaking Juri.

"Here" She answered standing at the top of his blade that was positioned behind himself. With a grunt he pushed her off, which resulted in an elegant flip, and slashed the tips of her hair. Shishi raised his sword above her head as she knelt on the ground recovering from her flip, as his sword swung down upon her metal clashed with another object. In her hand an almost hour-glass figure black object lay beneath his sword, her thumb gently slid over a button and a bright blue blinded all within the stadium as Shishiwakamaru's high pitched screams coated the area. When the light ceased, as did his creams, all could see on the ring Suzume towering over the slightly charred Shishi.

"You little bitch" He seethed as he pushed himself up using his sword.

"I will not lose to a human" Shishi continued as he pulled the hilt on his sword apart to reveal an organ like creature laid within. He raised the sword above his head and began to twirl it; slowly high pitched screams emerged from the blade and crippled the audience.

"**Banshee Shriek"** He yelled as a thousand demonic souls escaped his blade, the attack seeped out of their target and attacked the audience as well as Suzume. She managed to slip through the holes within their numbers and carefully avoid the hungry skulls itching to bite her head off.

"Hm, she's not as good as before" Kwuabara observed.

"The return of prophetical moron" Hiei announced sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the match.

"What do you mean not as good, for a human she's doing pretty well at evading his attacks" Kurama said.

"Yeah, but she used to be better. A few years back she was in a bunch of national gymnastic tournaments, you should have seen her then" Kwuabara explained. As the demonic souls vanished Suzume stood at the edge of the arena, her hair in disarray and black tights ripped. Shishi wasted no time summoning another Banshee Shriek; Suzume straightened herself before leaping through the holes of the attack. She easily escaped them, until another Banshee Shriek was activated, her escape routes greatly narrowed. Her breathing increased as her exhaustion did, she was still human, and to keep at the pace of a demon was rather rigorous. Suzume eventually managed to survive the attack as it parted, however Shishi honed in on her weakened state and using the back of his blade he swung it into her stomach. She flew to the center of the ring, her body remained motionless signifying unconsciousness.

"Let death be your lesson human" Shishi said raising his blade over her chest, he smirked as the blade dropped ready to end her life. Only for her hand to snap up and catch the blade, centimeters from her chest, droplets of her blood spilled from her hand. With her one hand she pushed the blade, along with Shishi to the opposite side of the ring. She lifted her body off the ground and on to her feet gracefully.

"How? You should be out now" He questioned stumbling on to his feet.

"Your quite right, Suzume is unconscious as we speak _monsieur_" She spoke with an accent, lifting her bangs up her teal eyes sparkled with challenge. Her wavy long pink hair lightened into a golden blonde and straightened.

"Who are you?" Shishi asked whilst memorized by her change in appearance as well as personality.

"Suzume Urameshi, though some time ago 'The Maid of Orleans'" She answered before her eyes narrowed and her carefree attitude evaporated.

"Now filth, its time your stench be eradicated from God's beautiful land" She said opening the palm of her hand and a ball of golden light formed, eventually the object contorted itself into a pure silver sword with a black hilt that the shape of golden angels decorated. Shishi released a loud battle cry as he charged toward her, his sword swung only to cut the air. She flashed behind him; he only saw the outpour of blood from his back as he fell to the ground.

"Do not worry _insecte_" Suzume said towering over him, his head turned to face her as he was unable to move his body. Her sword positioned directly over his heart, the eyes full of disgust.

"I won't end your pathetic existence on this day; I'm not allowed to do so" She said watching relief flood through his eyes. Suzume kicked his body up before colliding her foot into his chest, though the attack appeared to be lacking strength, Shishi was blasted into the audience his body creating a crater.

"Winner of the match, Suzume Urameshi" Juri announced after ten counts. The blonde Suzume walked over to the members of Team Urameshi, she stopped at the edge of the arena and looked down at them.

"I would have never believed in any life that I would associate myself alongside the enemies of our lord" She sighed.

"How are you linked to Suzume" Kwuabara asked.

"She is I as I am she" She answered her hair changing from blonde to pink, waviness being restored. The look in her eyes changed, Suzume was Suzume once again. Energy sapped from her body, she fell from the arena, only to be caught in the arms of Hiei. Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to her surroundings, notching she was in his arms. Had she possessed the strength she would have pushed away and apologized, however that wasn't the case.

"What happened" She asked.

"You don't remember" Kurama inquired, she shook her head.

"Did I lose?"

"No you won" Kwuabara answered, unsure if he should tell her how she won. Suddenly he himself was called back into the ring; the last remaining member of the opponent team had already rolled the die. He confidently strut himself into the ring, knowing an old man as an opponent would be a piece of cake.

The old man adopted the same tactics as Shishi, taunting the hot head boy and easily evading his brash attacks. Kwuabara continuously lunged himself and clearly had no other strategy to defeat the old man than swinging his spirit sword. When the old man summoned an orb of darkness, Kwuabara charged into it without a second thought. The orb disappeared taking Kwuabara along with it.

"A first class fool" Hiei said starring into the ceiling where Kwuabara had been before he disappeared.

"Did that really just happen" Suzume said in disbelief.

"Afraid so" Kurama confirmed. The old man picked up the die once more, then tossed it. The die revealed it was the masked fighter who he would go against.

"Hn, good I've been waiting a while to go again" Hiei said before he could ease the weakened girl down to enter the ring, the masked fighter appeared beside him and prevented him from doing so. His eyes narrowed at the short figure.

"Who the hell are you" He asked with irritation.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you're the masked warrior when you're significantly weaker than she was, you're lucky to be at least an eighth of spiritual power" Hiei observed.

"Hiei it is her" Suzume said.

"Then what happened to her power" He pressed.

"Yusuke has it now" She stated as she passed Hiei and stepped into the ring. The battle commenced as soon as she set foot in the ring, the old man pounced on her. His arms remained behind his back while he sent an assault of leg attacks at the masked fighter; her movements were slow and weaker than before. As the man brought his leg down after a kick, his hand from behind his back shot out with his claws aimed to take her eyes. The masked fighter managed to evade the surprise attack, though her mask did not. The shreds parted to show the young girl was actually an old woman.

The crowd erupted in anger that Team Urameshi had cheated, they even threw objects at Koto for trying to calmly evaluate the situation. Toguro appeared randomly beside Koto and took hold of her microphone, he explained how the cells of the human body revert back to peak condition during a spirit energy attack and that the masked fighter was the famous Genkai.

The attention of everyone returned to the match, the old man chuckled at Genkai. He slipped a finger beneath his face and tore off half of it as though it were mere paper, under the false skin a dark face lay grinning at Genkai. In a cloud of pink smoke the old man transformed into a colorful clown, his hair blonde striking up into the air and he wore a bright pink suit with green spiked cuffs.

"Is this a joke" Suzume asked starring at the impossibly flamboyant man in the arena.

"A bad one" Hiei answered glaring at the mockery before him. The clown praised himself as being true beauty and possessing the strength of a god. As the crowd shouted their displeasure towards their combatant who they supported and hopped would defeat the Urameshi Team, he aimed his hand in their direction and blasted away an entire section of audience members.

His next target became Genkai, her twirled his body and released a colorful array of spiritual energies. Genkai didn't move, she took the attack head on, sending her body straight into the wall. The smoke of the attack parted to reveal she remained unharmed; she hopped back into the arena and spun a rubber nose on her finger. The clown gasped as the loss of his beloved accessory while Genkai , irritated at his behavior for the dark tournament, flung the stupid appendage at his face and named him an unfit fighter.

She proceeded to declare that he wasn't worth wasting any energy on and that she could beat him barehanded, the clown promised the same. His body shifted beneath his clothing, parts bulged out and destroyed the top half of his costume, his muscles expanded. Genkai narrowed her eyes at the pathetic sight and tossed his body around the stadium to teach him a lesson about true strength. When she was finished, the 'beautiful' clown was definitely not beautiful anymore.

"Winner of the match, Genkai. Team Urameshi wins"

* * *

The fighter met up with Kwuabara and the girls in the hallway while exiting the stadium. Suzume regained strength and no longer needed to lean against Hiei for support. The girls congratulated the guys on their performance in the arena, specifically Yukina telling Kwuabara how amusing his fighting was. Shizuru joined in on the conversation, mocking her brother's foolishness in his fights. Thus began an argument among the group, to which Genkai quickly walked away from.

Suzume saw the woman walk away and jogged up to her in a lightless hallway. As her head turned from end to another she saw Genkai's form walking away, past Toguro who stood a few feet from her. Genkai disappeared in the darkness, and as she vanished Toguro turned his head to Suzume.

He walked up to her his gigantic form towering her petite one, still Suzume stood her ground against the giant. He knelt on one knee, and still hovered over her, but became much closer in her height. He smiled, not a wicked smile, one full of warmth as his hand gently rubbed her head. Toguro stood after a few moments and walked away, Suzume's eyes never leaving his fleeting form.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey Guys! Sorry for this chapter to come so late and is kinda short, I just really needed a break this week. Thank you all so much for enjoying and reviewing my story, I love each review that you guys write. This chapter isn't the greatest but its necesarry, next one "s*** gets real".**_

* * *

Suzume walked through a thin path in the forest of the island, a small golden basket in her hands. Her hair bounced with each step she took as her teal sundress fluttered in the wind, its shape loose around the bodice yet tightening around her waist. Suddenly loud sets of grumbling stomach drew her attention to a thick bush next to the path. She walked over and parted the brush to find four losers sitting in a circle, well the youngest unconscious face down though still in the circle.

"Hello losers" Suzume greeted stepping through the brush, the hungry men turning their heads to the intruder.

"Hey it's Urameshi little sis" The bulky one pointed out.

"It's not very nice to call us such a terrible name lassie" The redheaded ninja commented with his thick Irish accent.

"Sorry, but I don't know your names quite well. Though I do know Touya" Suzume answered taking a seat among them.

"Hey how come you only know his name" Jin whined.

"Because I only pay attention to the combatants of the fights whom interest me" She replied.

"What! His fight with Kurama lasted twenty minutes whereas mine with your brother was nearly two hours" Jin screamed.

"Why should I care about a drunk or a silly mouth demon fighting my brother when it was basically him fighting himself" Suzume explained, Jin immediately flew into face and started barking comebacks at her, though she merely turned her head slightly and used her silver fan to keep the spit that fell from his mouth out of her face. When the wind master fell on his stomach abruptly she withdrew her fan and faced him.

"What's wrong with you guys" Suzume asked in concern.

"After we lost our matches in the tournament our benefactors dropped us as well as our rooms and food expenses. We haven't eaten in quite some time" Touya explained.

"Rinku, Rinku snap out of hit" Chu yelled shaking his unconscious friend.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier" Suzume said with a sigh opening up her basket, revealing dozens of small sandwiches and small containers of an unseen dish. Rinku launched his upper body into the basket, it took Chu all his strength to pry the boy from the basket, he now sat cross legged munching on two sandwiches.

"Thanks a lot" He said joyfully as the other losers nibbled on the snacks as well.

"Wow that's some fine cooking Miss Urameshi" Chu complimented, Jin nodding his head in agreement.

"We are truly grateful for your assistance" Touya added.

"It's not a problem, the reason I enjoy cooking so much is because it helps others and makes them happy" She answered.

"Then I must be apologizing, for I mistook you for a coldhearted wench. I know see you are truly a sweet sister to Urameshi" Jin said with an apologetic expression, mischief awakened in her eyes.

"Oh, well I take pleasure in informing you that this little picnic is no small fee. As I only ever use the freshest and most delicious of ingredients, you can assure yourselves that I will regain every cent I spent to prepare this" The guys froze sandwiches in hand.

"Um, Suzume right, what's in those containers" Rinku asked as his friends remained frozen.

"Beef stew, want some" Suzume offered, extending her hand holding the container to the boy. Before he could accept, his body was pulled into his group of friends whom held him in a vice grip and clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid we cannot take advantage of your kindn-"

"Were poor enough as it be, we can't afford another dish from the devil" Jin interrupted Touya.

"Tear" Suzume narrated as she pressed her handkerchief to her tearless eye. The bush behind Suzume ruffled and parted. Standing before it a shirtless Hiei, his eyes scanned over the scene until his hand shot out and grasped Suzume's wrist pulling her out of the bush. He dragged her out of the forest and to the stone cliff the lay on its edge, overlooking a bright blue sea.

"What the hell are you doing out here girl" Hiei said withdrawing his hand.

"Admiring scenery" Hiei growled in annoyance.

"Fine, I came out here because you haven't returned to the hotel in twenty four hours. Even demons get hungry" Suzume said setting her vision on the ocean, until she felt an object rip from her hands did she look back at Hiei. He walked towards a large stack of wood at the edge of the cliff a few feet away he stopped and threw an object off the cliff, a now empty container.

"Just stay over there and don't interfere with my training" Hiei ordered launching a fireball at the stack, creating a massive pyre. Suzume sat herself on a silver grey boulder, watching the display. Black flames emerged from his right arm, he winced as shoved the limb into the fire. The flames merged, bending and curving around once another as shot through the sky in separate directions.

"Incredible" Suzume commented at the sight, her hand resting on her hair preventing it from flying even more wildly at the force of the flames. Black electricity surrounded Hiei as he struggled to resist the pain, using his other hand to keep the other in the flames. The Black fire overwhelmed the bright orange, it shape shifted and formed.

Suddenly it shot up into the sky, nothing remaining of the pyre. The clouds darkened as the flames shifted and altered themselves in a creature, a dragon. Red eyes starred down at their summoner as they released a loud screech, the entity hurling its body down into Hiei's right arm. The clouds departed and the weather returned to normalcy. Suzume stood from her seat and walked over to the demon, who remained crouched down on the ground clutching his right arm. Gradually he rose up, Suzume a few feet behind him.

"Congrats" Suzume said with a light clap.

"I've only gained better control of the dragon, even after that I am unable to master it" He sighed staring at the image of the dragon now tattooed to his arm.

"Not today anyway" Suzume added, he chuckled.

"The technique has been around for countless centuries, and countless many have failed to master" Hiei explained.

"The many were fools whom were unqualifi-"She drifted off, turning her body to face the forest. The wind had changed directions, and the once clear blue sky became overcome by grey clouds. Hiei stepped up beside her; she ignored his presence and continued looking in toward the forest. A scent caught on the wind traveled, he identified it immediately.

"Genkai is dead" He announced.

"99,987,678,239 collected" Suzume said, her eyes darkening for a split second.

* * *

In a pitch black room some of the girls lay in their beds fast and peacefully asleep, unaware of the tragedy that unfolded hours earlier. One sat up and leaned out her window, starring at the twinkling stars of the midnight sky. Her hair scattered in the wind, a tight grip she held an object in her hands. Three small pieces of paper, aged and written on with a strange dark ink. The writings appeared sacred, an ancient spell.

* * *

_Earlier that day, Suzume walked down the hall of the hotel with her basket in hand. She stopped as she spotted a small figure leaning against the wall, Genkai. The old woman opened her eyes and looked up at the girl with a smirk._

"_Well hello little miss sister" Genkai greeted pushing herself off the wall to stand in front of Suzume._

"_Master Genkai" Suzume returned with a slight bow._

"_It's nice to meet the infamous sister, Yusuke spoke often of how my training brought him back home and reminded him of you. Guess you're no push over" Genkai said with a chuckle._

"_Thank you; it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Though I don't mean to be rude at our first meeting, there is another reason you're speaking with me now is there not" Suzume inquired._

"_Bright girl, there something I need to give you" Genkai said offering three strips of paper to the girl, she accepted them with curiosity._

"_What are these" She asked staring at the ink written on them, Genkai released a low laugh._

"_Not many know this, but years ago I had a daughter. Her name was Megumi and while she wasn't the strongest of psychics, her defense incantations put that cheap redhead nurse to shame. These are some of her last spells. I believe that you may need them more that I will" Genkai explained, Suzume looked down at the symbols and scripture._

"_Thank you" Suzume said, but the old woman was already gone._


	22. Chapter 22

The excited cries of demons roared throughout the stadium, their desire to smell blood spill from the disgusting humans overwhelming. Suzume stood next to the arena wearing a white blouse with a strapless black dress and matching hat. She heard the sound of gears grinding and turned her body to see Team Urameshi step out from the tunnel into the stadium, immediately the screams from the crowd intensified. Each of their faces were stone cold and focused on the matches that awaited them.

"Suzume" Yusuke said stepping forward to his sister, her eyes met his.

"I don't want you down here for the finals, go join the rest of the girls" He ordered resting his hand on her shoulder, Suzume stared at the hand before her eyes returned to her brother. Her hand gently gripped his and she sent him a rare sweet smile…

"AHH!" Yusuke screamed as his wrist twisted in a painful manner by his sister, who then thwacked him in the face with her trusted woodened spoon thwacked his left cheek.

"Though I do appreciate your concern, it's unnecessary. I'm just as safe here as I would be in the audience if not more so standing next to you guys, besides it cost hundreds of thousands to get a ticket to the semi finals especially a floor pass and I got mine free" Suzume explained, but before her brother was able to reply the opposite pair of doors opened up welcoming Team Toguro. As the Toguro brothers stepped into the light of the stadium the demons screamed for the brutal death of Team Urameshi. The members of each team stared down one another, though the member on Team Toguro with midnight black hair and a metal mask focused all attention on Kurama.

"Excuse me, but it has come to the attention that neither team possesses the requirement of five fighters. If both teams do not find another fighter in the next few minutes then they will be disqualified" Juri announced observing both team as they seemed unthreatened by her announcement, except Kwuabara who bounced around frantically in worry. A few seconds later a man stepped out of the shadows of the tunnel among Toguro's side smoking a cigarette.

"I'll be the fifth member of Team Toguro" He stated.

"Then if Team Urameshi does not present another member they will be disqualified and Team Toguro will be made the winner" Juri added.

"I got it you guy! We just need Suzume to do that weird trans- OW! What the hell was that for you little chipmunk" Kwuabara cried as Hiei jabbed his elbow into the buffoon's gut.

"Kwuabara I don't know what you were going to say, but I don't want Suzume anywhere near this match and it's bad enough she won't leave" Yusuke said, shouting down Kwuabara's idea.

"It won't be needed now that I'm here" A new voice declared as a fog seeped out of the tunnel behind Team Urameshi, as it cleared a tall figure with a long scarf emerged.

"Well I guess that will be our substitute" Kurama said.

"Yeah, but can binky breathe even fight" Kwuabara inquired.

"Not a single bit" Jr answered.

"Then why the hell are you here if you won't stand a chance" Kwuabara screamed, Koenma only smirked.

"Don't fret Neanderthal, I wouldn't be stupid enough to declare myself the extra if I didn't have an escape strategy" He explained turning to reveal the jetpack beneath his scarf; Kwuabara said nothing and stared at the prince of spirit world in disbelief.

"Now that both teams have the required members, Let's Get Started!" Juri said with a twirl. Upon the final rounds being announced, Karasu was the first of either teams to step forward on to the stage. Once he reached the center, he cast a sadistic glance at Kurama. The redhead said nothing as he stepped forward from Team Urameshi and walked into the center of the arena to meet his opponent.

As soon as the match commenced Kurama jumped back a few feet from Karasu and allowed himself to be engulfed by the petals of roses. Karasu looked at the display with amusement while he proceeded to walk forward into them, one of the petals danced across his face leaving behind a small cut on his cheek. He laughed continuing to walk through the swarm and with a movement of his arms, one by one the petals exploded leaving an astonished Kurama.

Kurama leaped into the air to avoid another blow and summoned his rose whip while Karasu lay below, with another movement of the masked man's hand Kurama's rose whip burst into two. Even before his toes could touch the ground, Karasu's sharp claws were centimeters from his face. The masked man chased Kurama around the arena, who barely managed to escape his frightening claws. Even though Karasu had not touched Kurama, explosions occurred on both his leg and arm. Karasu raised his hand into the air and focused a large amount of energy into his palm. Sticks of dynamite took shape in his palm; he sent an amused glance at Kurama before tossing the bomb at him. The explosion wrapped around the arena in an orange glow and delivered a wave of force threatening to knock all in the stadium on to their backs. When the blinding glow disappeared a cloud of grey smoke replaced it, Karasu jumped out from within and landed on the cleared part of the stage.

"Is he dead" Kwuabara asked nervously.

"Don't be stupid he can't-" Yusuke scolded.

"No if anything he just caught a break" Suzume interrupted. The grey cloud turned white and black electricity crackled around it, powerful and familiar energy seeped out from the mist. A high shriek announced his arrival and the mist cleared away for all to see the legendary bandit, Yoko Kurama. Karasu's eyes narrowed at the disappearance of the redhead as two more balls of energy formed around his hands, green one eyed little creatures. They charged toward Yoko, but were speared with two delicate roses once they were a few feet before him. Karasu summoned another batch of winged creature, though this time in larger number. They swarmed around Yoko, closing in on him to eliminate any chances of escape.

Yoko merely smirked at the creatures until his energy enveloped him and the creatures, instantly incinerating the winged beasts. The flame like energy burnt out as soon as it had appeared revealing a horrid plant sprouting up from the tiles of the arena floor, it moved like a snake and pointed itself to Karasu. They lunged at the black haired man who managed to keep a head of them and escape their hungering mouth, Yoko watched as his opponent flee from his creations. Karasu created another bomb and destroyed one of the plants, only to be ambushed by another and forced back into running. He avoided the plants through an incredible display of acrobatics and annihilating a few with his bombs, but it wasn't long until he was ensnared by one and then surrounded by more. Eager to taste his demonic flesh.

As each plant topped the other over the imprisoned Karasu the silence among the crowd grew more and more until…Boom. The plants were destroyed in an explosion as the once masked man fell gracefully back on to the arena floor with a wide smirk. He opened his mouth and breathed in a large amount of oxygen, his jet black hair becoming a sun bright blonde.

"What's going on with his hair" Kwuabara asked.

"It's a definite sign he's internalizing his power, which means the bombs that he once used will now be inside of him. Virtually make him one giant explosive" Hiei explained.

"Really" Yusuke inquired.

"Of course, if my assumptions are correct he's about to detonate. You'll want to take cover now" He advised as Karasu flew to the ceiling cackling as his energy heightened to explode. Hiei wrapped his arm around Suzume's waist and spun them around as the blast picked them up and flung them into the audience. He looked down at Suzume to check if she was unscathed, she was. With his arm still around her he leaped out of the audience seats and on to the rail to the arena, the rest of Team Urameshi lay in rubbles.

"Hey Hiei" Yusuke shouted pushing a boulder off himself, Hiei gave him his attention.

"What the hell is your hand doing around my sister" He seethed as his eyes glued themselves to that limb on her waist.

"Saving her life detective, or would you have preferred her to be under the boulder next to you" Hiei retorted retracting his arm. Suzume jumped down from the rail on to Kwuabara's head and the back to the ground, then thwacked her brother before walking back to the match. The others returned to the side of the arena and eagerly awaited to see their friend alive. Karasu stood in the center of the arena with a triumphant smirk while Kurama was nowhere to be found, until he emerged from beneath a large boulder. It was not the silver fox who returned, but his redheaded human self. He stumbled out of the rubble, his injuries and exhaustion hindering him.

His injuries seemed to vanish as he launched at Karasu with a storm of fists and kicks, relying solely on his martial arts skills and not energy based attacks. They danced around the arena until Kurama pushed both his hands into his opponent's chest, throwing Karasu back a few feet and leaving an ample bruise. The blonde smirked and dug his fingers into his chest to pull out one of Kurama's death seeds; he tossed it into the air with a mini explosion. As the seed was destroyed Kurama's ankle became trapped by another monster bomb and the creature detonated with a wicked grin. A wide deep gash opened up on his leg, he couldn't do anything but fall to the ground in agony. His dreadful shouts quieted down and he managed to raise his body once more, only to be surrounded by ominous green orbs crafted by Karasu. One by one each orb collided on to Kurama, creating deep wounds to which blood poured out like a waterfall. He managed to get on his knees and look up at Karasu, who waved his hand and delivered more bombs to the redhead completely drenching him in the crimson liquid.

Despite the many severe injuries he had received, Kurama rose to his knees again with determination in his eyes. A surprising amount of energy bolted from his body creating another plant that impaled itself into Karasu's chest, draining it of blood and engulfing his lifeless body to create a beautiful red flower with glittering petals. Kurama lay on the floor, unmoving and showing no signs of life. That is until he managed to stand.

"He did it" Kwuabara said cheerfully as Yusuke ran up on stage to congratulate the victor.

"Not quite" Suzume said, gaining the attention of all the member of Team Urameshi.

"What do you mean" Koenma asked stunned.

"And the winner of the match is…Karasu" Juri announced following Koenma's question. Yusuke ran to Juri and demanded an explanation for the ruling of the match, to which his teammate had clearly won.

"The tape does not lie Miss" Victoria said hold a video camera in her hands.

"Wait you were filming the match, isn't that illegal" Kwuabara said astounded, they ignored him.

" Victoria send that tape up to Koto, its best we have this settled now then have an all out war among the audience over the ruling" Suzume ordered.

"Of course miss" Victoria said with a bow before disappearing from her mistress's side, moments later the tape was reviewed by the entire audience proving that Karasu in fact won the match due to Kurama being down for a total of ten counts by Juri. Yusuke huffed at Juri as he collected Kurama and returned to his teammates. The crowd chanted in excitement over Toguro's victory and to the closer the defeat of Team Urameshi.

"Quiet down now, will the next contestants please step forward" Juri requested, the elder Toguro brother leaped off his younger brother's shoulder and on to the arena. He started walking to the center before the armored man stepped in front of him, silently asking for permission. The small man appeared disappointed, but stepped back regardless.

"Don't worry guys, this giant is all mine" Kwuabara said confidently.

"So do you want to be buried in that or something decent" Koenma teased, Kwuabara growled and grabbed the prince by the shoulders shaking him vigorously as he continued making more jokes at Kwuabara's expense.

"Yusuke" Hiei called out gaining the team leader's attention.

"I had planned on facing the thug with the sunglasses, but after what he did to Genkai I believe vengeance belongs to you" He disappeared and reappeared in the ring, walking into the center. As they stood in the center the contrast in their height became evident, Juri commented on it before the battle commenced.

Bui focused his energy into his right hand, the energy spread and hardened within his hand to create a battle axe the size of Hiei. The three-eyed demon smirked at the blade as his hand pulled his cloak of to reveal bandages tightly woven around his arm. The second after Juri allowed the fight to begin, Bui charged at Hiei like a wild animal.

The behemoth leaped into the air over Hiei, and descended swinging his blade over his opponent's head. Hiei appeared behind Bui after the attack, unscathed and amused at the giants failed attempt to claim his head. Bui growled as he raised his blade, tile from the arena floor remained on it after his missed attack. The armored man then swung the stone off his blade and in Hiei's direction, who dodge it with ease. Bui continued to send waves of tiled stone from the arena in Hiei's direct, most hitting the audience instead of Hiei. The assault lasted for a few minutes, but long enough to bore Hiei. After avoiding one stone he stood his ground as another flew straight for his face, energy seeped from his body and burned away the cloth to reveal his jagan eye. Fire burned within his fist as he smash the stones to pieces one after another.

"Must he show off so much, conserving his energy would be best not wasting it one these pathetic moves" Suzume groaned in irritation observing the fight from the sidelines. Hiei shattered another tile, only to see his opponent just on the opposite end with his battle axe raised and readied to take his head. The fire demon's surprise was short lived as his fist connected with the battle axe, breaking the formidable weapon in two. Bui remained unphased by the destruction of his weapon as he summoned forth another blade, throwing it at Hiei. He merely raised his arm and caught the blade, melting entirely in his grasp.

"Now honestly, all these attempt you make are barely amusing. You'd sooner bore me to death than slay me" Hiei remarked with irritation, regretting not having wait for one of the Toguro brothers.

"Sorry to bore you, if what you seek is a challenge then I shall provide you a challenge" Bui's deep voice echoed from beneath his mask as he unhinged pieces of his armor and tossed them away, each piece digging deep into the earth at its massive weight. Finally all that remained of his armor was his helm.

"Most warriors wear armor to protect themselves, but I'm the opposite. I wear this armor to protect my opponents from myself' Removing the helm from his head revealing not only bright blue hair, but a hideous X shaped scar at the center of his face. Overwhelming energy rained from his body, even lifting him up into the air.

"Whoa how did I not sense this guy's energy" Kwuabara asked in amazement.

"From what I've observed the armor sealed off his energy radiation and prevented him from unnecessarily wasting it, almost like Hiei's bandages Kurama" Suzume added tossing a glance over to the redhead who merely nodded.

Hiei smirked at his enemy's display in power and leapt toward him to deliver a fierce attack, only to be swept back by the battle aura. Bui charged to Hiei only to be surrounded in a whirlwind of flames, but using his aura he overwhelmed the attack. The green haired man swung his arm toward Hiei, energy traveling from him and to Hiei. As Hiei tried to escape it, but it followed him like a heat seeking missile. No matter where he'd go the attack shortly followed, despite this he grinned and continued leading it around the arena until he stood behind Bui and led his own attack to himself.

Smoked covered the arena as a result of the blast, but regardless both Bui and Hiei stood. Now it was Bui's turn at irritation, he had laid his cards down yet Hiei had not. His battle aura engulfed him once more and picked him off the ground so that he could look down upon Hiei, knowing he would not restart the match until Hiei had removed his restrictions. He chuckled at Bui's impatience as he slowly unwrapped the bandages from his arm and once the last strip fell to the ground, flames burst from Hiei's arm and circled around him searching for new prey. The earth trembled and even the stadium shattered under the dragon's might. Hiei sprinted forward and the dragon leapt from his arm and aimed toward Bui, who surprising wasn't annihilated upon impact and rather caught the dragon with his bare hands.

Hiei focused the remnants of his energy and shot it into his dragon changing its tint from a hellish red to and electric blue, most likely intensifying it power as well. Bui could no longer stand his ground with the dragon as it pushed and pulled him around the stadium until finally busting through the roof and into the sky. Hiei abandoned his place in the arena to get a closer view of his dragon destroying Bui by leaping on to the broken bits of the stadium roof top. Bui used his entire force but managed to change the dragon's path from himself, but to Hiei. The Jagan user could barely comprehend the situation before the dragon whom he had summon engulfed him whole. All stood silent at the display that unfolded, Bui landed down in the arena in confidence.

"It can't be… is Hiei-"Kwuabara inquired.

"No" Suzume said firmly.

"Suzume what we saw-"Yusuke tried

"He is not dead" She pressed, determination strong in her eyes as she stood without remorse. Bui remained in the center of the arena, sending glances back to his team leader when… black flames emerged from behind him. They gathered and grew in size; a shadow could be seen shrouded by the darkness flames. The flames eventually dissipated to reveal a very much alive Hiei, shocking all audience members.

"Told you" Suzume chimed as Team Urameshi stared shell shocked at the resurrection of their teammate.

"Kurama…" Yusuke said, needing an explanation.

"It is as you suspect Yusuke, Hiei has consumed the dragon" He concluded.

Hiei stood taller, staring down Bui who trembled upon the verge of a mental breakdown. He breathed in irregular patterns and his eyes were stretched wide open in terror as they looked deep into Hiei. Bui released a small scream before launching a tight fist on to Hiei's face; he only received a compliment from Hiei. The teal man continued attempting to beat Hiei senseless, though Hiei never moved an inch from his spot until Bui tossed him around the arena. Bui threw Hiei's body into the arena floor creating a deep crater, and yet Hiei stood up as nothing happened.

"Come now can't you even test me" He said, shattering the last bit of Bui's stability as the man charged in fury. Hiei caught his fist before it could connect to his face and tightened his grip on it so that Bui was brought to his knees. The enraged man broke free of his grip, but charged once more only for Hiei to blast him into the audience with an energy sphere, his body laid in the stands unmoving for the full ten counts.

"Winner of the second match, Hiei" Juri announced emerging from the rubble. As Hiei walked off the stadium Suzume saw exhaustion covering his face, his shoulders were slouched and deep bags formed beneath his eyes.

"Uggh Hiei, hey… umm listen this is a no dragon man zone" Kwuabara stuttered after witnessing the match.

"Really awesome Hiei" Yusuke praised.

"Yeah real good, now why don't you turn back and finish off the rest of Team Toguro" Kwuabara added, Hiei yawned.

"Idiot we're not allowed to do that, besides in case you haven't noticed I completely wasted" He said.

"Now listen to me as closely as possible, if I wake up and we've lost…I swear I'll kill you all" Hiei managed before his exhaustion took over, Suzume rushed before him and caught him before he fully landed on the ground. She pulled his arm around her neck as leaned him against her.

"I'll take him to the locker rooms to rest, you guys stay here and finish your matches up" Suzume said quickly before anyone could protest and she carried Hiei's unconscious body into the darkened tunnels, away from the broken arena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi Guys! I know its been a while since I addressed you, but I wanted to tell you something that I have been meaning to do for sometime now. Dont worry the story writing is still strong and DD isnt going anywhere, but I wanted to let you guys know how I've structured the story. You all have been so excited in your reviews about Suzume and Hiei being alone together and finally hooking up, but its not going to happen for a while. Because both characters are so stoic and not in tuned with their emotions I dont want to rush it, their very complez characters who wouldnt end up together so soon. Basically this story acts as an introduction to Suzume and her story and relationships with other characters and there will be planty of lovey dovey scenes with Hiei, but their relationship wont solidify until the squeal that I've been planning. In short I just wanted to warn you that this story is gonna take a while. Thanks you guys so much for reading and enjoying my story, so now heres a new chapter.**

Hiei shifted and groaned, his consciousness returning. He cracked open an eye to see Suzume directly above him, holding a video recorder in her palms watching its recording. Hiei rose up and realized his head had been lying on Suzume's lap in the team locker room.

"Well it seems you finally decided to wake up then" She commented, her eyes never leaving the camera's screen.

"Why was my head on your lap girl" He growled.

"If it wasn't you would have awoken with a neck ache, I was doing society a favor by keeping you from being less irritated" She explained, Hiei grunted running a hand through his hair.

"So how did the tournament go" Hiei asked.

"Not well"

"Why, What the hell happened!?" He yelled, unsure of what became of his teammates.

"You leveled the arena and now we need a new to proceed with the tournament, everyone's been waiting six hours for it to restart" She said, Hiei growing tired of her distracting object peaked over her shoulder to see what it was playing. The tiny screen displayed him in the arena facing off Bui, particularly the moment when his opponent's attacks unphased him after he had consumed the dragon.

"Your fight has been quite popular; I've already sold five hundred and eighty nine tapes each for eight hundred and sixty dollars. Kurama's was impressive as well, selling almost three hundred and twenty three" Suzume informed.

"Well I'm glad to see that you've enjoyed the finals Suzume" Kurama said entering the room and sitting down on the opposite bench.

"They have most certainly been profitable to me" She said snapping her camera shut.

'**Hey everyone. Koto here telling you that were now ready to begin the next match of the finals so get your buts back before the gore fest restarts'** Koto voice rang from the speakers in a chillingly cheerfully way.

"Well I suppose we should make our way down" Kurama said standing from his seat and walking out the door, Suzume and Hiei followed suit.

* * *

"Ah man, Genkai must be really out of it if she couldn't have made it by now" Kwuabara whined, unaware of the beloved woman's departure from this world.

"No you pull your own weight from now on" Hiei criticized, knowing their fates were in the hands of this ignorant oaf. Suzume saw the confliction swarm within her brother's deep brown eyes, questioning whether or not to tell his friend of Genkai's passing. Before Yusuke could pull aside Kwuabara, he rushed to the center of the arena to join the elder Toguro brother.

The second after the match commence, Kwuabara pulled a sword less hilt from his pocket and delivered his spiritual energy into the object to create a bright electric sword that clearly far stronger than his regular spirit sword. Confidence flowed within him as he charged at the Toguro brother; he never moved nor showed a hint of concern over the impending attack…until Kwuabara's sword sliced him in half. The pieces clung to one another by a small remnant of flesh; all gasped at the ease it took Kwuabara to finish off his opponent and a Toguro no less.

The ground shattered beneath him and spear like claws impaled Kwuabara from behind. The claws were withdrawn back to the Toguro brother, who pulled himself out of the hole her created in the stadium along with his sliced puppet. His body shifted and remade his other self back into his left hand, all that remained of Kwuabara's attack was a small cu on his index finger. Toguro then picked up the hilt of Kwuabara's sword, twirling it in his hand as though it were a toy.

"I assume this was her parting gift to you" He sneered.

"Oh no" Suzume said, knowing what would happen.

"What are you talking about" Kwuabara questioned, his hand pressed to one of his gaping wounds.

"This is too sad your own teammates didn't even tell you, then you can thank me later for my generosity. That hag of a woman, Master Genkai, she's dead and has been for two days" He spoke with amusement in his eyes as Kwuabara shut down from shock, his body trembled from either the shock or anger that his closest of friends hadn't even bothered to tell him. Toguro plunged more clawed hands into his chest as he tried to stand, knocking his back on to the arena floor. He then created a copy of Genkai's younger form and demonstrated the story of her and his brother, how they loved one another and eventually fought one another.

Kwuabara stood again, stronger and determined. Toguro reformed his right hand and swung it as though it were a whip and his fingers elongated to spear like weapons, ready to plunge straight into Kwuabara's heart. Then Kwuabara's energy hardened around himself creating a powerful armor to protect him from the attack. The armor like energy then altered into hundreds of small energy balls that catapulted into Toguro, tearing his body to pieces and leaving behind a bloodied mess.

As Kwuabara walked away, a cackling erupted from behind him. He spun around to see the once thought dead Toguro starring up at him as his limbs reattached to his body, he never broke the eye contact until he stood once more in perfect condition. His finger wrapped around each of Kwuabara's limbs and hoisted him up into the air before slamming him down onto the arena floor. His right hand formed a demonic scalpel, ready to tear throw human flesh. Though it was raised and readied to end the match it did not pierce Kwuabara's body.

The orange haired man summoned his spirit sword that passed Toguro and picked up the hilt, the energy traveled through the hilt to bring back the sword and slice Toguro down. Kwuabara stood over Toguro as he regenerated and held his spirit sword over his head, its shape changed and grew thicker and rounder. Toguro tried to inch away but Kwuabara slammed the sword down upon him, crushing everything. When he pulled it back up nothing remained of the brother.

"Kwuabara is the winner" Juri announced as Kwuabara walked off the arena and over to Yusuke, while Yusuke congratulated him his fist soared right into his friends face.

"What the hell man" Yusuke said holding his left cheek.

"Did you have a good time laughing at my ignorance? Did you think it was funny how oblivious I was to Genkai's death?" Kwuabara screamed.

"Kwuabara Yusuke told no one about Genkai's death" Suzume said stepping beside her brother.

"Me and Hiei found out on our own" Kurama added, Kwuabara's eyes shifted over to Yusuke who sighed in defeat.

"Look they're right I told no one and I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. I didn't know how to tell because I didn't want to, if did then her death would have been real" He explained softly, Suzume wrapping her hand with her brothers. He raised his head, wiping away any hints of sadness and despair, and walked into the arena giving his sister one tight squeeze before letting go of her hand.

"May I have your attention" Sakyo called out using Juri's microphone and standing at the center of the arena. He proposed that the fight between Yusuke and Toguro be the last of the matches, but that the victory would earn two points and the losing team be forced to have a member die, Koenma agreed on the behalf of the team to risk his own life on Yusuke's victory.

"All right we will have a ten minute intermission before the final match of the finals, please go to any betting booth to place you bets" Koto said from her booth, many audience members stood from their seats and left into the hallways.

* * *

"Would both fighters please step forward" Juri called out over her microphone. Yusuke looked forward, past the arena and at Toguro. Anxiety radiated off every inhabitant present, whether they supported Toguro or Yusuke. The fatal pair met in the center, the last match that determined the fates of Team Urameshi.

AHHHAAHHHHH

A loud laughter echoed throughout the stadium, muffled by what seemed to be the arena. Audience members were left confused, but those on the floor knew whose laughter it belonged to. The tiles of the arena cracked and the elder Toguro sprung forth with mangled limbs and a partially detached eye.

"Surprised to see me?" He giggled wickedly.

"All I had to do was liquefy my remains before I could die, then wait until the match between you and my brother begun" The elder brother explained before any could ask.

"You couldn't even defeat my brother and I with the help of your friend, your own master couldn't lay an injury on my brother" He continued, Yusuke gritted his teeth at the mention of the late Genkai much to the amusement of the Toguro.

"It was quite the tragedy, how the cruelty of time destroyed her body. You should have seen her back in the day, and the things she and my brother did- well I wouldn't have minded to had a go at her myself as I'm sure you would've" The regenerating demon egged, even his younger brother shook with anger at the insults of his former lover. Kwuabara inched toward the arena, readied to finish his opponent only to be halted by Kurama.

"What are we supposed to just sit here and listen as he trash talks Genkai, as they do their tag team game against Urameshi" He seethed.

"Perhaps you should see how they work it out" Suzume suggested, her eyes glued to the match. The elder brother held his arm out to the younger and awaited his preference to a weapon he could forge with his body. The younger Toguro walked forward and punted his brother out of the arena and into the ceiling. The Elder plucked his self from the rubble and glared at his sibling before catapulting his body toward him. The Younger merely punched his brother and his body disappeared, either destroyed by the force or sent miles into the sky away from the stadium. With all disturbances settled the match could finally begin. Yusuke began circling Toguro as he removed his jacket.

_'You promised'_ Suzume thought while energy circulated around Toguro.

_'Promised me that you would never die again…keep that promise'_ Suzume begged as muscled popped from every corner of Toguro's body, his very energy incinerated the weaker demons in the audience. Kurama felt the pain in his state of exhaustion and Kwuabara was pushed back as well from the sheer amount of it. Suzume fought to hide the symptoms of the energy, but the overwhelming pressure. Her blood boiled and chest felt as though a boulder had been stacked on top of it, she didn't even notice the hands that had secured her from falling to the ground until Koenma placed a barrier around them to cease the influence of the energy. Suzume turned her head to Hiei as he removed his arms from her shoulders and nodded in show of gratitude before turning back to the fight.

Suddenly Yusuke lunged towards Toguro and shot his fist into Toguro's muscled stomach, while his opponents counterattacked by digging his own fist into his chin. Yusuke used the newly gained leverage to swing his leg into Toguro's face, only to be blocked by his enormous arm. Urameshi landed a few feet away from Toguro, who then just swung his arm to deliver a force of power to Yusuke. Even with his incredible speed Yusuke's right cheek was sliced due to rubble from Toguro's attack, and before he could recover Toguro was inches away from him with his fist arched and readied to end Yusuke's existence. Then his attack stopped prior to smashing Urameshi's face in.

Toguro backed away from Yusuke, giving him space and waiting for something. Yusuke nodded and grasped his wrist, forming the shape of a gun with his fingers. Sapphire energy collected in the tip of his index finger, shining brightly and cheatingly. He appeared to almost release it, but he instead sped to Toguro and launched an assault of punches into his stomach. He quickly dodged Toguro's punch and kicks that followed, Yusuke barely able to escape his attacks. Toguro growled and slammed his fist onto the tiled floor, shattering the entire arena and sending Juri into the audience and followed by Yusuke. Urameshi managed to land on a piece of rubble and push himself back into the center of the stadium, though choosing to remain behind pieces of rubble and out of sight from Toguro.

When the muscled man noticed his opponents presence behind a boulder he soon noticed his position, Yusuke's hand formed into a gun and the energy he had built up in it release dead ahead of Toguro. The blast drove Toguro straight out of the stadium, leaving behind a trail of destruction and fire. The fight appeared to have ended, until Toguro walked back through the hole from the blast, his pants mildly torn and his glasses missing. Toguro stared down Yusuke, with disappointment in his eyes he released a frustrated sigh at the discontent he felt in his fight.

Yusuke smirked and ripped off one of his arm bands to reveal a glowing bracelet wrapped around it, he did the same to his other hand and the bracelets connected to create handcuffs. He raised his arms above his head and screamed as energy exploded from his body. The spirit energy formed a phoenix, its mass covering from the top of Yusuke's head to the stadium ceiling. The bird let out a shrieking cry as it lowered itself down on to Yusuke, merging together once more. Once he recovered from the amount of energy he had released, Yusuke grinned confidently at Toguro. Urameshi disappeared and then reappeared before Toguro to send a wave of direct hits at his face, from the audience point of view it looked as though Yusuke would finish the fight in just a few more hits. Then Yusuke stopped and leaped away from Toguro, much to the displeasure of his teammates.

It was now Toguro's turn to return the smirk, his muscles deflated and his body returned to its original form. Then his energy swirled around him and escalated instantly, the body shifted and shaped into a new. His skin now a deathly grey, tubes protruded from his shoulders, and every molecule of his body were now muscled, nothing remained of his human appearance only a demonic monstrosity remained.

He pointed his fist with his thumb sticking out toward Urameshi, then with a single flick sent Yusuke flying into a boulder. Urameshi stood and focused energy into his fists in preparation, Toguro continued with the same attack for five minutes while Yusuke blocked them with his fists. After one shot Toguro appeared in front of Urameshi and before his fist could make contact with Toguro's face it was caught in his hand, and with just a single movement of his thumb snapped Yusuke's arm. He then picked up Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the stadium wall; Yusuke could only look down from the audience at the beast.

The tubes in Toguro's shoulders began to pull air inside them, readying for something more. Smoke gathered around the stadium and was sucked straight into Toguro through the tubes, only it the substance was not smoke rather the souls of the attendees to the tournament.

Regardless of either being alive or deceased the souls were sucked into Toguro, despite the few who were able to create energy shields or strong enough to resist thousands of demons rushed from their seats toward the gaping hole Hiei had created to escape an untimely fate. Sakyo chuckled in amusement over their futile attempts to survive, whipping a remote out from his coat pocket and entering in a code walls emerged from beneath the ground trapping the fleeing attendees. Seeing no other option some of the attendees charged into the arena prepared to fight for their lives, though quickly meeting their demise as Toguro destroyed them with just a swipe of his arm.

Yusuke growled at Toguro's selfish cruelty to the demons that had once supported him so fiercely in the annihilation of Team Urameshi, he leaped at the grey giant with his fist arced and readied. His fist made a direct hit to Toguro's forehead, the force from the attack shot a wave of strong energy throughout the stadium. The attack, however, left both contenders standing, but had convinced the audience members to put their faith in Yusuke rather than the demon who currently attempted to steal their souls.

Toguro and Yusuke continued exchanging fists and kicks, but Yusuke's attacks had no effect while Toguro's left him black and blue. Currently Yusuke lay faced down on the dirt, no longer focused on the match at hand. When his attention was brought back to Toguro, the behemoth had slammed his oversized foot down onto Yusuke's head. Irritated with Yusuke's empty mindliness, he absorbed more souls into his body as a motivation. Yusuke could only stare at him with wide eyes, unsure of the victory everyone so desperately needed. Still unsatisfied with Yusuke's motivation Toguro launched another attack, this time on the girls. He swung his arm and energy poured from the limb aimed to destroy the girls, only to miss just barely. Yusuke could no longer remain seated; he escaped Toguro's foot and leaped up to meet him face to face. He swing his fists wildly and desperately, no longer able to comprehend strategy. Toguro grasped his ankle and tossed him into the arena wall, tired and frustrated with Yusuke's second-rate strength. Then from the audience Puu flew down into the arena, looking down at Yusuke.

_"You'll never let this old woman have some peace will you"_ Puu addressed, but his voice wasn't Puu and rather to exhausted tone of Genkai.

"Whoa I though Grandma was dead, but why is she Puu" Kwuabara asked joyfully, and confused.

"Genkai is dead, she is merely possessing Puu to communicate with Yusuke from the spirit world" Suzume explained.

"But-"Kwuabara began only to be elbowed in the gut by Hiei, silencing him so they could listen to Genkai's wisdom.

_"Toguro you want to see Yusuke's full potential come to the surface do you not, well listen closely so that I can tell you"_

_"The only way to bring it out is if you kill one of his friends before him"_ Genkai answered chilling the bones of Yusuke.

"What the hell Grams! You told me to dedicate myself to something and I chose my friends, now you're telling me I have to sit here and watch one die. **You hypocritical bitch!**" He screamed.

_"I'm sorry Yusuke, but the life of one friend outweighs the lives of everyone in this arena" _Genkai replied remorsefully, only to be shot back into the audience rows by Toguro's thumb gun.

"I had that idea a while ago and I didn't like it, but if that's what it takes to bring out Urameshi's true potential…well you heard me before I'll do anything" He said turning his attention to Team Urameshi, his eyes scanning each member before sticking to one. His mouth twisted into a smile as his arm rose and pointed to the person he had selected.

"How about you little sister, Suzume"


	24. Chapter 24

"How about you little sister, Suzume" His words echoed throughout the stadium, haunting the minds of any who knew her. Yusuke went blank, desperation evident on his face.

"Not much is stronger than the relationship between siblings, especially the elder brother's instinct to protect the younger sister" He reason, taking his first step toward Team Urameshi. Yusuke catapulted himself into Toguro, repeatedly punching Toguro's abdomen only to be knocked back to the ground by his fist. Toguro eyed his fallen form for an instant before continuing his path. Yusuke picked himself up and charged once more, but to receive a fist into Yusuke's stomach causing blood to erupt from his mouth. He tried and tried to stop Toguro. Suzume clenched his fist as she watched her brothers failed attempts, the seals Genkai had given her tucked away in her sleeve.

"If he makes it over here we must use everything to stop him" Kurama said.

"Yeah, we won't let him touch you Suzume" Kwuabara assured.

"With what secret weapon, the two of you have only barely been able to stand since your matches" Hiei pointed out.

"Yes and your darkness flame seems to have wiped you out as well" Kurama retorted.

"We could run you know" Kurama suggested.

"Don't be foolish, I'll take him by myself if necessary" Hiei answered. Suzume listened to their conversation as she was tucked away behind them, her bangs covering her eyes.

'_He promised me he wouldn't die'_ she thought. Yusuke continued to lash out against Toguro, tired of his antics Toguro reaper behind him. His hand tightly grasped Yusukes and with a tight squeeze paralyzed the young man. Toguro let his body fall to the ground and continued his way toward Suzume, the guys tensed and prepared for the impending fight.

'_But I never promised him I wouldn't die, and if my death keeps his promise then it's worth it' _her bangs lifted over her eyes revealing her determination. The seals slipped from beneath her sleeve and she gripped them tightly between her fingers and threw them into the backs of Team Urameshi, each member fell to the ground as electricity wrapped around them binding their limbs.

"What the hell girl" Hiei growled, twisted his head to face her.

"Don't worry the seal should wear off in just a few" Suzume reasoned as she unbuttoned the collar of her blouse, her hands reached behind her neck to unclasp her locket. In her palm the brass locket lay, with a flick of her thumb the locket opened and the sweet melody flowed. She knelt down beside Hiei and opened his hand, placing the opened locket in his palm. Suzume rose and made eye contact with Koenma, the only person who she did not bind with her seals, he did not move or say anything he only watched.

Suzume took a deep breath before taking a step, followed by another toward Toguro. Neither sped up to one another, they kept at a slow pace until they stood directly across from one another. Suzume stopped while Toguro proceeded to walk to her, he picked up her petite form in his giant hands wrapping his middle and index fingers around her chest. She looked into his eyes, and for a quick second saw an apologetic tone residing within them. Suzume saw her brother arise to see her in the hand of the monster, his face contorted into one of panic and his body shivered.

"Do you fear death" Toguro asked the very same question Hiei had asked when they had first met. She remained silent as she looked over to her brother, giving him a true smile.

"No" With her answer Toguro constricted his fingers around her chest, some of her bones shattered and broke in twine to pierce her lungs. Blood shot out from her mouth, she tried desperately to breathe but to no avail. Toguro tossed her form back, though his minor toss in full demonic form hurled her body into the wall bordering the arena to the audience. As her body fell from the stone it landed into the arms of Hiei, in her fragile condition she turned her head to his hand to see the locket which continued to play her music. Soon the rest of Team Urameshi surrounded her, even her own brother managed to come to her side in his state of exhaustion.

"Suzume" He cried out, she continued to smile.

"Yusuke…*blood spurts out*…kill that son of a bitch" She requested before her eyes closed shut and the music had stopped.


End file.
